The Apprehensive and The Optimistic
by Constant1Tune
Summary: AU. Slash. Ianthony. Anthony was never good with people. Receiving a glance from a stranger would send him into a nervous, stuttering mess. So when a shy Anthony is introduced to an outgoing, talkative guy named Ian, his life is completely changed. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. STILL ONGOING SERIES. CHAPTER 15 IS NOT THE LAST ONE.
1. Chapter 1

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 1

**:: AN :: **Thank you for dropping by and giving my fanfiction a read! I really appreciate it, I've been working on this fanfiction for REALLY long time. It's a little obnoxious how long I've been working on it. But, I hope you enjoy, and if you can give it a chance I'll internet hug you! I promise they're nice and warm. I want to apologize for any mistakes, I edited to my best ability but im sure I miss this or that.

**:: Disclaimer ::** I do not own any of the YouTubers in this fan fiction. Nor do I own their channels and I am not affiliated with any of them. I am only a fan and I encourage you to subscribe to their channels.

**:: Rating ::** M

**:: Warnings ::** Slash, sexual situations..

**:: Fandom ::** Smosh.

**:: Pairing ::** eventual Ianthony, Iancorn, a few unmajor side parings.

**:: Genre ::** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/comfort

**::Summary::** AU. Slash. Ianthony. Anthony was never good with people. Receiving a glance from a stranger would send him into a nervous, stuttering mess. So when a shy Anthony is introduced to an outgoing, talkative guy named Ian, his life is completely changed. Ian was easy to talk to, funny, and was one of the only people to accept him so easily. Will Anthony be able to do the same for him as their friendship deepens?

APIH

There's two types of teenagers; there's the partying, outgoing, popular teenagers. The ones that make that generation look bad, and are in the newspapers for DUIs, or drug busts. The teens who get pregnant and have sex, then make an ass out of everyone else who makes the same mistakes they did. Then there's the kids that are gamers, or internet fans. The kids who stay home, or have a small group pf friends and never migrate to the party scenes. They're the much quieter group, so waste their hours on COD multiplayer instead of wasting them flirting, and drinking. Anthony Padilla was the definition of a gamer/internet fan. He spent his hours with a DS, or Wii controller in his hands. If that wasn't the case he scrolling through YouTube, or forums, or just anything, enjoying the internet.

Anthony was so deep in this category that he forgot that sometimes people needed a friend to talk to. Anthony talked to one person, a party going guy named Trevor. They weren't friends, they were chemistry partners, but Trevor was the kind of guy that could convince you to buy his old gym shoes for fifty bucks. He knew what he was saying, and he knew people so well he could convince almost anyone of anything. So Trevor quickly had Anthony at his biding. Anthony wasn't good at socializing. He felt awkward when someone smiled at him, or accidentally bumped into him, he had trouble with interacting with people. He enjoyed being in his room with his thick walls, separated from the world. It would've stayed that way, if Trevor never met Anthony.

Trevor was quick to find Anthony's weakness and wanted to turn him into another him. So, Trevor invited him to parties. Anthony was quick to deny, coming up with half-hearted excuses. Soon, Trevor got aggravated and tricked Anthony. That's how Anthony started going to parties. First it was a trick, then Trevor pulled the guilt card. Anthony never enjoyed the parties like everyone else. He normally sat in the corner and kept his head down, or face buried in his phone. When people walked up to him, he was quick to excuse himself from the conversations. A guy would approach him, asking if he wanted to do a keg stand, or play a prank on some drunk douche bag, Anthony always pulled the same excuses.

"Man, I'm wasted enough, last thing I need to drink the whole keg."

"No way, Stacy's upstairs getting _ready_ for me."

"Nah, I've embarrassed myself enough."

It either got them away quickly, or after a few moments. Girls were a little harder to get rid of. Especially the drunk ones that would throw themselves at him. Muttering about liking emo boys, or calling him hot. Sure, it was an ego boost, but there was no way Anthony could actually communicate with any of the girls that approached him. They were drunk, with more make up on than clothes, and Anthony actually found them disgusting.

So, he sat in the front room of a new house, which was empty. The room was small. It had to chairs and an end table between them, the front door to the house across from the seats. Anthony took quick notice that no one seemed to be leaving. He sighed and glared at his phone battery, it was becoming dangerously low. He began to wonder why he even showed up at these parties, he never had fun, and Trevor always disappeared. He heard the front door open and he glanced at the couple that walked in.

Anthony felt his eyes look up again and blink at the pair. It was a girl and a boy. Which wasn't strange. The girl looked like every other girl that walked through the doors. The typical party girl. Her hair at hung just above her shoulders. Her clothes tight against he body. She wore shorts and a tang-top, a light leather jacket over her shoulders. Despite the close approaching winter. She face was covered in make up, eyeliner surrounding her eyes, and her cheeks an unnatural shade of pink. Anthony frowned at her. It wasn't her he was interested in. It was the boy she was with.

He'd been at enough of these parties to know what the typical guy and girl looked like. And this kid was no where close to the guys he'd seen. He wore baggy jeans, which were faded. His shirt said, _'N7',_ which Anthony was quick to identify as Mass Effect. His hair was just ridiculous. Ash brown, and in the perfect bowl shaped. Anthony kind of wanted to say something cocky about it, but he had to admit it suited him. Not only did his attire say something, but Anthony had spent so much time watching people that he was good at reading them. The boys posture screamed that he was nervous. He was slouched and his eyes were wider than a normal persons. He kept touching his face and when he wasn't touching his face, they were stuffed deep in his pockets.

"Oh my _God_." The auburn haired girl grinned, "This party just sounds perfect! C'mon, Ian, lets go check it out."

The boy, Ian, frowned at her, "No!" He sounded offended, "You're finding Lizzie and we're leaving. I'm giving you fifteen minutes, then I'm leaving you here."

She scoffed, "Whatever. I'd have more fun here anyway." And she stormed off into the room of chaos and drunken idiots.

Ian looked at Anthony and smiled. Anthony felt himself close off and looked down at his phone. Ian moved to the other seat and sighed as he sat down, he leaned back, and stare into the other room. Then he looked at Anthony, "Why aren't you out there getting wasted and making an ass out of yourself like everyone else?"

Anthony's grip on his phone tightened by the slightest as he looked up at Ian, frowning, "Because I'm an idiot like everyone else here." He said lamely and looked back at his phone. Silently cursing his phone battery again.

"I'm not an idiot!" Ian defended and sat forward, "If you're not here to get drunk, or laid, or...whatever people do at these parties, then _why are you here_?"

Anthony let his bottom lip slid between his lips as he nibbled on it, "Ummm.." He looked at Ian, and shrugged, "My friend likes coming to these parties but he doesn't like showing up alone. So, he drags me along and ditches me a half hour into the party."

"Hmpt." Ian nodded thoughtfully and nodded, "I'm sorry about that man, maybe you should just say no." _If only it were that easy_. Anthony thought bitterly. Ian suddenly grinned, "I like your shirt by the way."

Anthony looked down at his own shirt, staring at the Zelda logo on his chest, he looked back at Ian and smiled some, "Thanks, man. I like yours too, I've never finished Mass Effect, though." He felt himself relax a little, "Did you ever beat a Zelda game?"

Ian hissed and itched his head, "Yeah, I beat Orcarina of Time, I think. A while ago." He smiled, "You should be disappointed in yourself for not beating Mass Effect, really, you depress me."

Anthony found himself laughing, "Well, I read the ending sucked, so I just wasn't interest in beating the game. I didn't want to disappoint myself after putting all that time into it."

Ian blinked at him, jaw dropping, "Dude, the ending wasn't even _that_ bad, trust me! You have to beat it man, seriously!"

"Maybe I will." Anthony nodded and his phone beeped, Anthony looked down in enough time to see the screen flash and watch as his phone died, "Shit." He mumbled.

"You okay?" Ian asked, Leaning forward and stared at Anthony's blank screen, "Phone died?"

Anthony nodded, "That was my only way to get a hold of my ride. Who knows when Trevor will come find me. _If_ he will."

Ian frowned, "Sorry, man. Hey, you don't go to the public school do you?"

"Nah," Anthony looked at Ian, "I don't. I go to the private school."

"Ew." Ian made a face, but Anthony noticed him actually deflate. _He must have though I was a new student,_ Anthony frowned. He stuffed his phone in his pocket as Ian said, "I can't believe some stuffy guy from dicky private school is actually cool."

Anthony laughed and raised an eyebrow at Ian, "Me? Cool?" He brushed the hair from his eyes, "You don't know me man, I'm far from cool."

Ian chuckled, and Anthony felt his mood improve. Ian was good company, and he seemed like a cool kid. "Yeah, you're probably some lame loser."

Anthony scoffed, even though he could hear the teasing tone in Ian's voice and wasn't angry at him, "At least I don't have some stupid, Justin Beiber, bowl hair cut." He motioned to the accusing style.

Ian raised his hands to his head and pouted, "Hey, shut up, bitch! Justin _stole _my hair! And it's a lot better than some attention screaming emo flap. You look like a girl." He smiled and chuckled at his own joke.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Okay-" He sat at the edge of his seat, "Let me let you in a secret. The ladies _love _the emo flap."

Ian fake gagged, "You can have the ladies. Even though I_ doubt _you've ever touched one." He copied Anthony, sitting at the edge of his seat, "Now, let me explain to _you_ a thing."

Anthony heard giggling and turned to see the girl Ian arrived with walk in, another girl following behind her, looking extremely unhappy. She smiled at Anthony, winking before turning her attention to Ian, "I found her!" She giggled.

Ian stood up, "Took you long enough." He smiled at Anthony, "It was cool talking to you, I'm Ian Hecox." Ian held out his hand, and Anthony took it, nodding.

"Anthony."

Ian turned and followed the girls out of the house, but stopped at the front door, he turned around, "Hey, Anthony, do you want a ride home?"

Anthony felt himself blush in embarrassment, "Oh, you don't..."

"...Have to do it?" Ian chuckled, "I want to give you ride. You don't wanna sit here all alone all night do you? C'mon let's go." He began to walk out of the house.

Anthony stood up and followed Ian, happily shutting the door behind him. He followed Ian and got into the front seat of his car. They drove to the girls house, their names were Trish and Lizzie. Trish was Ian's friend, Anthony thought. But they didn't act like friends. They gave each other cocky attitudes the whole ride to her house and when they arrived Trish stood outside the car, her sister long gone and leaned down glaring at Ian from the passengers window. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "All I'm asking is for you to drop me off at Alek's house tomorrow, that's it."

"And I already told you no." Ian glared at her, "I don't care what you want from me, I helped you out tonight so we're even, can I leave?"

"Ian! Come on I need one more favor, Jesus, I don't ask much!" She groaned, "What do think I'm going to do? Fuck him?!"

"Hmmmm," Ian rubbed his chin, "Uh, yeah, I think you are. And I'm not contributing to your sex addiction, so ask some other guy for a ride because you aren't getting one from me." He turned the keys and started up the car, "Goodnight, Trish."

"You're an asshole!" She yelled and stomped away.

Anthony felt awkward but he decided not to say anything.

APIH

Anthony yawned into his pillow the next morning. He possibly just had the best sleep ever, and since he didn't have work today that meant he didn't have to get up, and he could just lay here, doing nothing... Or he could get up, eat, and play video games the whole day. Anthony pushed the blankets away from him and hopped into the shower, then grabbed a pair a his favorite jeans, and random shirt from the clothes basket he always forgot to put in his dresser. He ran down the steps and glanced into the living room where his brother was sitting, mindlessly watching TV and eating a bag of chips.

Anthony leaned in the door way and stared at the Tv for a few minutes. "Love this episode." He said causing his brother to look up, "Where's mom, Matt?"

"Dunno." He said turning his attention back to the TV. Anthony shrugged and went into the kitchen, where he noticed a note hanging on the door of the fridge. 'R_an out. Something happened at work, not sure when I'll be back. I left money under the ash tray in the living room, so you can order a pizza. Love you both_.' Anthony crumbled the note and tossed it into the trash opening the fridge. It was a usual occurrence, not that he really minded. When someone suddenly couldn't show up, or when something went wrong they always went to his mom. So she wasn't around all the time, but Anthony understood.

He grabbed a banana and peeled it before going back into the living room. "You doing anything today?" Anthony asked his brother, taking a bite of his fruit.

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, "Supposed to hang out with the gang, but who knows. No ones texted me."

"That sucks." Anthony commented as the doorbell rang, "Good timing, that's probably them now." He turned and walked the short distant to the door, "Hey, Matt's in the… Ian?" He blinked at the form of the bowl haired teen.

He was leaning against the door frame, smiling some. He waved, "Nice banana."

Anthony looked down at the fruit in his hand, he chuckled, "Thanks. What's up, dude?" He moved out of the way to let Ian into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Ian shrugged his shoulders and glanced around the house, "I would've called, but you never gave me your number," He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and folded his arms over his chest.

Anthony smiled, then He took out his phone and handed it to Ian, "Give me yours." Ian gladly did so, and they exchanged numbers before trading back.

"Sooo." Ian said pocketing his phone, "You have any plans for today?"

Anthony shrugged, "Well.. No-"

Matt came out of the living room, and stared at the two, "Wooow, didn't know you had friends, Ant."

"Shut up!" Anthony hissed, cheeks warming in embarrassment.

His brother snickered, and headed towards the door. He waved a Ian, "See ya random dude."

"Bye." Ian sang as Anthony's brother left.

Anthony tugged at the collar of his shirt, "Don't believe anything he says. _Ever_."

Ian laughed and shook his head, smiling at Anthony, "Sure thing, _Ant_. So, do you wanna do something today?" He shoved his hands into his pockets. Anthony shrugged his shoulders, and chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to seem too desperate. He just felt really comfortable around Ian. Even if he only knew him for less than a day, he never talked to anyone so easily. Ian stared at him for a few minutes, shifted his weight on his other foot and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go up to the high school and check it out?"

Anthony stared at him, amused smile on his lips, "You want to hang out with me? At a school? On a Saturday?"

"Well…" Ian mumbled looking around, "You wanna do something else? I mean, you go to a shitty private school for douchbags and stuck up dicks, and my mom's got a date coming over so I can't hang out there."

The darker haired teen chuckled, "No.. No.. Touring the school is cool with me, I guess. I mean, I hate mine so how much more can I hate yours?"

"That's what I like to hear." Ian clapped him on the shoulder, smiling as he headed to the door.

APIH

AN ::

First chapter...check! If you have any questions please PM me, thanks for reading! As quoted by many other fan fiction writers, "R&R, see you at the next chapter."

_Expect weekly updates_. I have chapters one through six written and am working on seven, so hopefully we'll keep updates nice and steady. No guarantees my comrades, life is a strange thing that works in mysterious ways!


	2. Chapter 2

The Apprehensive and the Optimistic

Chapter 2

AN:: Hey guys, chapter two! I got a nice amount of views on the last chapter, but no favs, or follows, or reviews. I don't want to sound needy, I really don't. But a fav or follow would be nice! And even a review if you have the time! Funny story: When I uploaded this last week I realized I didn't add characters haha, so it was just floating around! God, I don't think anyone but me can make such a n00b mistake.

All mistakes are mine!

APIH

Walking around school on a Saturday was probably supposed to be the most boring thing to ever exist. Why the heck was a school even open on Saturdays? But, to Anthony's surprise, Ian somehow made the school tour fun. They walked around the whole school as Ian told him funny things that had happened here or there. They visited the gym, the pool, the library, the cafeteria, classrooms. Almost everything. They sat in the hall now, as Ian finished up another story. "Yeah, so I'm the reason we're not allowed to carry bottles of hot sauce around anymore. The stupidest rule ever if you ask me." Ian sighed and wiped a fake tear away.

"You live a real interesting life, Ian." Anthony said, chuckling. He didn't know that there were people like Ian in the world. People who were like a sidekick from a movie, or that kid who's in the show just to ease tension. The people who were comic relief in really stressful lives. Anthony felt a little proud to be sitting next to a person like this.

Ian shrugged his shoulders and scoffed, "It lacks a lot. But I'm not one to complain. I just do my own thing you know? If people don't like it, they don't like it." He itched his head and sighed, as he looked at his feet. "What about you? Do you have any cool stories?"

"What? Oh, no I don't. I don't do much..." Anthony sighed, this was the part where Ian realized how boring he was and moved on to bigger and better things.

"Tell Dr. Ian about yourself." He put on imaginary glasses and acted like he was holding a clipboard.

"There's nothing to tell." Anthony laughed. Ian gave him a look and Anthony sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll think of something okay?" He leaned his head back against the wall and tapped his foot, "Um...I work at Pat's Original Pizzeria in town. My mom's a RN. My brother leaves the house more than me. I'm a junior, I spend most of my time playing video games..."

"Hmmm...yes very interesting... and what kind of games?" Ian asked as he wrote stuff down on his imaginary clipboard.

"A lot...Zelda, Halo, Sonic, Mario.. Nintendo is my most favorite thing in the world. Spend way too much time playing Pokemon. " He shrugged starting at Ian.

"Mmm...well...from what I've written down here, it's telling me that you're perfect best friend material, and you have to show me your Pokemon team, _and_ we have to play some Halo together." Ian said adjusting his nonexistent glasses. Anthony stared at him, slightly shocked. Did Ian just call him best friend material? This guy he'd just met, and knew nothing about besides silly stories was already comfortable enough to invite himself over to play games. Anthony wasn't sure how to feel. He wasn't uncomfortable, but he wasn't okay with this either. As much as he liked Ian, and as easy going and cool as he seemed he wasn't ready to take a leap and make hanging out with him a everyday thing just yet. Or maybe..he was making a big deal out of nothing, maybe he was just acting like a huge girl and reading into stuff way more than he should be. "Well fine!" He heard Ian say and he looked at him, "I'll just play Pokemon and Halo with myself. 'Sides, I guess only one person can have the master sword, and that's me!" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Anthony.

The darker haired teen laughed, "All right, Ian. Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm obviously the one with the master sword here, and I guess I could whoop your ass in Halo and Pokemon too if you really want." He smirked, and stood up, "Just don't go running to your mommy when it happens."

Ian stood up too, amused smile on his lips, "My mommy? Nuh-uh, Anthony. I'll be running to_ your mom_ if you know what I mean." He winked and Anthony grinned giving him a playful shove. Ian laughed, but was interrupted when they heard giggling from the opposite hall and turned to see two people walking toward them, fingers interlocked. If Anthony was right, it was Trish and some guy.

Anthony had to be right, because Ian's face turned almost completely red with rage. Trish noticed them and all but skipped over, grinning, "Ian! Guy from last night..." Anthony mumbled his name but she either didn't hear him, or ignored him, "What're you guys doing here? Ian don't you have better stuff to do than be a school on a Saturday." She pulled the boy closer and nuzzle his neck, he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

Ian clenched his fists and rolled his eyes, "Don't you have better things to do than whore yourself around in the locker rooms."

"I don't whore myself around." She grinned, and seemed like she wasn't offended at all.

The guy with her smirked, "She does it well enough to get paid for it, but you wouldn't know, would you Ian?"

"No, I wouldn't." Ian shrugged and rested a hand on his hip, expression changing from rage, to a cocky smirk so fast Anthony thought it might be illegal. "And I'd rather not risk the STDs."

The guy frowned, "Tch, you're gonna get them one way or another _you-_ "

"Shut it, Alek." Trish snapped, moving away from him and glaring. She gave Ian a look Anthony thought could've been apologetic, "Well, I'll talk to you later Ian." She looked at Anthony and smirked, "You too cutie." She winked and turned, hanging over the boy again.

Anthony's face was red and looked down trying to calm himself. It wasn't everyday that non-drunk girls took notice of him, in fact, they never did. He let out a shaky breath and glanced at Ian. He was staring down the hall and Anthony began to wonder what his relationship with Trish was. Was he an ex boyfriend? Or maybe She fooled around with him once? No, that didn't happened. The guy, Alek, said something that confirmed Ian was never close to being with her. Ian must have liked her then. That was the only thing that made any sense. "That guy gives me the creeps." Ian looked at Anthony, running a hand through his hair a few times.

Anthony nodded and frowned, "He's a douche for sure."

Ian shrugged and started walking Anthony following behind, "I think Trish likes you." He said, and Anthony was unable to hear a joking tone in his voice.

Anthony blushed and shrugged, "She, uh, seems to like a lot of boys. And well...I'm not into that kind of girl."

"Good answer." Ian laughed, but it seemed distant, "What kind of girl then?"

Anthony figured this was what normal guys talked about so he tried to calm himself as he thought about the question, "I..." He couldn't think about 'a type' he had, so he decided to talk about his one and only crush, "Um, me and my friend Felix had a huge crush on this one girl in eighth grade named Sarah. She was quiet, and nice, and She listened to everyone. She took all their shit too and never complained once..."

Ian nodded, "Not bad, seems like a nice girl."

Anthony laughed, "By ninth grade She was sucking, Um, dick in the stairwell..." Ian stopped and stared, then let out a burst of laughter that made Anthony happy, "Needless to say...I kind of got over my crush. "

Ian held a hand over his stomach as his laughter died down, "What...what kind of sexual shit goes down in that private school of yours Anthony?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you to be completely honest..." He smiled and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "It just like every other school, but we have uniforms and no actual sports teams.."

"_Dorky_ uniforms, man. Yeah, I knew that. Some of your guys are on our football team, and from what I've seen your whole school is a bunch of dicks. I couldn't imagine the shit you get put through on a daily basis."

"Uh, I actually I don't get put through anything." Anthony said itching the back of his head, "No one really talks to me, and when they do they're not dick's or anything like that."

Ian nodded, "Cool then! You somehow avoid it. They probably see your lame ass emo wannabe hair cut and feel too bad to dick around with you."

Anthony subconsciously lifted his hand to his hair, brushing it from his eyes, "What? That's a lie! And what about you huh? Do you put a bowl on your head and then cut your hair?"

"HEY! My mom works hard on cutting my hair!" He stuck his bottom lip out, "She said it was normal to put a bowl on your head when you got a haircut."

Anthony shook his head laughing, "It's not normal."

As they exited the school and got into Ian's beat up car they both decided to go hang out at Anthony's house since Ian's mom was probably still with her date. Ian parked outside and the two moved into the house with ease. Anthony heard clatter from the kitchen and glanced in, "Oh, Hey.. I didn't know you'd be home so soon."

Anthony's mother turned and smiled, "Oh! Anthony, there you are. I need some help in the garden, and-" She froze as Ian peeked in the door frame.

"Who is it? Anthony who- _lemme see!_" As Ian leaned over Anthony the other teen lost his balance and they both tumbled to the ground. Ian held his head and popped up, then held out a hand, which Anthony took. Anthony's mom stared in shock and mumbled an,_ 'Oh dear.' _Ian grinned, "Why! Look at this, Hello Mrs. -" he looked at Anthony who had an amused smile on his lips.

"Padilla."

"Mrs. Padilla!" He moved, surprisingly, graceful around the island and smiled innocently at the woman, he gave a bow, "I am Ian Hecox! You're sons new found Bestie. I think it's time I met you. I've known your son for about..." He paused as he thought, "Like a day and half? And may I say, he's just _marvelous_." At some point the woman raised a hand over her mouth and She looked at Anthony in shock. Anthony smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

The woman looked back at Ian and cleared her throat, "O-oh well hello Ian. It's...nice to meet you." She held out a hand and Ian shook it, "I suppose you and my son were out together?"

"Bingo." Ian winked, "I was showing him around school. Well, the public school."

"Y-You go to the public school? Oh _dear.._ well that was very nice of you Ian..." She forced another smile and nodded at him.

Anthony decided to intervene, "C'mon Ian, Halo is waiting for us." The brunet grinned and followed Anthony out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Once they enter Ian began moving around the room and searching through it while Anthony started up the game. Anthony watched him curiously for a while before he had to ask, "Um..what're you doing?" Ian continued searching in his dresser drawers and crawled across the floor checking under his bed.

"Looking for something." He mumbled as he pulled a box out from under his bed. He opened it and frowned, looking in it before shoving it back under.

"Uhh..what are you looking for?" Anthony wasn't sure if he was amused or annoyed. The game had been ready to start for a while now, but every time he mentioned it, Ian ignored him. The brunet stood up with a huff and moved to the closet, he grabbed the handle but Anthony blinked, "Uh, can you not open that..please."

"Why not?" Ian turned, hand still on the handle.

"Cause I said not to?" Anthony blushed and stood up.

Ian pouted, but his eyes were smirking, "Just a little peek? Pleeeeaaasse?" He said in a baby voice, turning the handle.

Anthony moved forward, "Don't do it man..."

"Annnnnd if I do?" Ian smirked now.

Even though Anthony was annoyed he was also a little amused, more so than annoyed, he stepped forward more, "Then I'll have to destroy you."

"_Oops_!" Ian flung the door open and laughed as Anthony lunged forward tackling him to the ground. He two rolled around for a few moments before Anthony successfully pinned him down, Ian attempted to wiggle his way out but to no avail. "Aw, man!" He groaned, panting slightly.

Anthony laughed, panting harder than the boy below him, "Told you not to open the door."

Ian frowned, "Wha... What's in there?"

Anthony shrugged, "Personal stuff."

"Like what?"

Anthony weighted his options. He hadn't really ever shown anyone the stuff he had in there. Not ever Trevor, or his mother. _Of course I wouldn't show my mother..._ So it would make no sense to show the bowl haired teen, but, he trusted Ian and he kind of felt that what Ian was looking for was in the closet. He sighed and got off Ian, "Fine. But I wanna see yours when we go to your house." He crawled to the closet and Ian followed behind him. Anthony took out a box and sighed. It wasn't big, it was a decent size, Ian sat next to him as Anthony opened the box, "Can't believe I'm doing this, man."

"Oh, shut up, you learn a lot about a man judging on what he reads." When the box was opened Ian immediately grabbed one of the magazines and looked through it. Anthony watched him, frowning slightly and his face completely red as Ian flipped the pages. Ian set the magazine aside and grabbed the next one, then the next two, then he was just looking at covers, "You...have a lot of these.." Ian commented.

"My dad gets me them.. this way my mom can't go on my search history and find porn websites." Anthony was completely flushed with embarrassment as he spoke, but Ian didn't look disgusted or anything. That only seemed to make his face heat up more.

Ian smirked, "I wish I had your dad. Mines a drunk and only shows up when he wants money. If he gave me a playboy I think I might die, it'd probably be used and gross."

Anthony let a small smile settle itself on his lips, "Yeah..the ones I get aren't used. My dad gives me one every time Matt and I visit, it's not a lot but they pile up after years."

"Hmpt." Ian nodded as he put the magazines back in the box and push them in the closet.

"I'm not that big on...you know whating though." Anthony shrugged leaning against the wall, "So they kinda go to waste."

"That sucks." Ian said, and looked around the room, at the posters and figurines Anthony supposed.

Then, without thinking Anthony said, "You can have them."

Ian looked at him, eyes wide and mouth slack, "Wha..._what_?" He gaped, cheeks as red as a tomato. He looked a little grossed out.

Anthony blushed again and itched his cheek looking away, "Ah! Never mind, I didn't say anything!" He raised his hands in defense and stood up quickly. Anthony heard Ian break out into laughter and he looked down to see his head thrown back, and his arms around his stomach as the laughs poured out, Anthony couldn't help but to the think it suited him. Ian wiped tears formed his eyes as the laughter died down, he looked up at Anthony, and began laughing hysterically again. The darker haired teen sat at the bed and watch him laugh.

Ian slid back as his laughter died down again, and leaned his head against the matress, "I don't want your porn mags man."

Anthony smiled some, "I figured you didn't."

Ian let out a content sigh, "You're great, Anthony. Now, let me kick your ass in Halo."

"You kick my ass? You've got that backwards, my friend." They sat down at the edge of Anthony's bed and played for hours. Ian was good, and neither of them walked away completely victorious. Anthony was glad he went to that party, because he saw a bright future for his and Ian's friendship. And he wasn't afraid to call Ian his best friend, even if he met him a day and a half ago.

APIH

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you at the next chapter...when Lasercorn joins us!


	3. Chapter 3

The Apprehensive and the Optimistic

Chapter 3

AN:: Thanks to those of you that favorited and followed! And an extra thanks for my reviewers! Haha, we had some interesting conversations, huh? Enjoy the chapter guys!

All mistakes are mine.

APIH

Anthony huffed as he got off his bike and pushed it behind his house and into his backyard. He shut the gate and pushed the kickstands down, leaning the bike against the wall of the house. He hated days like today. It seemed like everyone in the area wanted to order pizza from his job, so he was out all day, driving the company car. He was exhausted and the bike petal home was even worse. His legs screamed in protest as he walked up to his back door and removed his hat. He needed a car, but he was no where close to the money for that. Anthony couldn't consider getting another job, he wouldn't be able to handle it between his school work and his current job. His life would be completely and utterly consumed. He opened the door, passing through the kitchen, he glanced at his mom, "I'm home. I have some reading to do, and then I'm going to bed, mom."

Anthony's mother, who was at the sink turned toward her son, "Anthony, can I have a moment, please?"

Anthony tried his hardest not to groan and roll his eyes, "Of course." He said turning to face her, and leaning against the island for support, trying to stop his sore muscles from screaming in pain, "What's up?"

She attempted a smile, but it faltered quickly, She sighed, "Uh, well you and Matt will be going to your father's for Thanksgiving. So you boys will be spending the week with him too. Make sure you can take off work." Anthony nodded, and waited for her to continue. The woman looked down at the island and took a cloth, cleaning it, even though it was virtually spotless, "My..job..the hospital is having some changes, cuts I suppose you could say. My hours are going to be suffering. Just a heads up." She didn't look at her son, obviously ashamed of herself, "No worries though! It's just a for a short time, once they work everything out, I'll get my hours back."

Anthony smiled reassuringly, "We'll be fine. We always are."

"We'll be fine." She repeated, taking a deep breath, like She was trying to convince herself. She smiled sadly, "Don't tell you brother, please."

Anthony moved around the island to his mother, and hugged her tightly. He didn't care if he was seventeen, and people might consider it lame. She needed it, and quite frankly so did he. She squeezed him tight before he pulled away, "Oh, by the way, I was wonder if it would be fine for me to go to Ian's after school tomorrow?"

His mother frowned now, cleaning the island again, "Um, Anthony, I trust you." She paused and looked at him, "But, this Ian boy..do you honestly know him? What if he's not a good kid? Where in heavens did you meet him? I haven't heard of him since yesterday. And you said you only met him a few days previous."

Anthony swallowed a lump in his throat which he didn't realize formed, "At Trevor's friends party.."

"The birthday party his parents took you to Friday?" She asked.

"Yup, that one." He pulled at the collar of his shirt, he hated lying to his mother, but it would only hurt her more if she knew about the parties. Even though he didn't partake in the _fun_. "I was tired and he offered me a ride home. We talked almost the whole time, he's a nice kid mom, believe me.."

His mother stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded, "Fine. You're allowed. If this going to become a regular thing I would like to get to know him, or meet his parents."

Anthony smiled, "Sure thing, thanks." He rushed off upstairs and into his room. He yawned and stretched as he collapse in his bed. A bit excited to be going to Ian's tomorrow.

But, when 3:30 hit the next day and Anthony held his phone in his hand as he got on the bus he wasn't sure how he felt. He wanted to go to Ian's, but his anxiety was taking over and it didn't seem like a good idea to go anymore. He felt nauseous, but not in a sick way, like a nervous impending doom feeling. As he put the money in the slot and grabbed a seat his phone vibrated, awaking him from his thoughts. The name said Ian, and a very dumb looking picture of the bowl haired teen filled most of his screen. Anthony sighed and answered the phone, "Ian, Hey!" He faked excitement for his sake.

"I just got done with my track meeting." He stated, and Anthony was shocked to find out Ian participated in a sport, "Do you wanna come over?"

Anthony swallowed and glanced around the bus, "Well...my mom said I could."

"Cool." Ian said and he heard ruffling on Ian's side, "But I didn't ask if you were allowed. I asked if you _wanted_ to."

Anthony was shocked to say the least, he didn't really expect that kind of answer, "I dunno. I wanted too, but I'm feeling a little sick." He half lied, "I'll text you in an hour or so with an answer."

"Works for me." Ian all but sang, seemingly unaffected by Anthony's unexpected change of plans, "Text me regardless. It'd be cool to at least get a Halo match, or something going."

Anthony felt a small smile work itself onto his lips, "Yeah, of course."

APIH

Anthony shifted on his porch, hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets as he waited for Ian to show up. He decided to go over the other teens house for a few hours. He wanted to, honestly, he was just a bit nervous that everything was going fast. Before Ian, Anthony barely had Trevor and now the teen barely crossed his mind. He actually found himself detaching away from the guy that was supposed to be his closest friend, and finding more comfort in Ian's presence. It was unexplainable, but nice. He always felt like he was standing on the outside, watching his life flash by in front of his eyes. But now, he felt like everything he missed out on was right in front of him, and he wanted to try it, to go for the life he skipped past.

He heard the engine of Ian's car, or his mother's old car, and he looked up, seeing it turning the corner at the end of his street. Anthony hopped down his steps as he approached the curb, Ian pulled up, and Anthony got into the car. "Glad you decided to come out." Ian stated as Anthony shut his door.

"Just got sick of staring at my bedroom walls, don't feel too good about yourself." Anthony smiled at Ian who characteristically stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. He stepped on the gas of his car and it made an ungodly sound. Anthony frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Um..is your car...gonna blow up?" He asked.

Ian shrugged, "Eh, maybe. I should probably get it checked out, but I'm so close to scraping up the cash to get a new one. I want something _fast_..." Ian let a devilish smirk fall onto his lips and Anthony felt slightly scared for his future self. Ian caught the look of horror on Anthony's face and laughed, "You'll be okay. I haven't crashed yet, and I've only got like four speeding tickets."

"'_I've only got like four-_'..." Anthony mimicked, and smiled slightly, "I've got none, perfect record."

"You drive?" Ian asked, shifting gears on the stick, "I thought you didn't have a car?"

"I don't have a car, but I have my license." Anthony shrugged, "I work as a delivery boy, and it's much easy to drive a company car around the area instead of riding a bike or something." Ian nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. It was strange, because Anthony was use to awkward silences. He tapped a beat on his thighs, which it found was a nervous habit of his, he wanted to continue talking to Ian, about anything. But nothing came to mind. So he looked out his window as Ian drove, higher than the speed limit. Anthony didn't say anything though. It wasn't bad, and he didn't want to sound buggy. He rested his head against the window.

After a few more minutes, Ian pulled up a street and into a parking space. He shut off the car and got out, Anthony following in suit. Ian went around the car and went up to an apartment building he stuck his key in the door and pulled it open for Anthony. The darker haired teen chuckled and walked in, Ian shutting the door behind them. They walked through the first floor to the elevator and Ian clicked the third floor. "I didn't know you lived in an apartment. " Anthony commented.

Ian shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the back wall, "It's just me and my mom, we don't take up a lot of room, so no need to buy or pay a shit ton of money on renting a house." He looked at Anthony, smirking, "Also, there's a lot you don't know about me." Anthony blinked and looked up at the floors screen above the elevators doors feeling slightly nervous. He wasn't quite sure why... it was the smirk. _That smirk._ But why would something like that make him nervous? The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Anthony waited for Ian to exit first and followed behind.

They stopped outside apartment number 304, and Anthony made note of that. Ian went to turn the knob, finding it was locked. He sighed and mumbled something incoherent and pulled out his keys. When the door was opened he flipped a switch, lighting up the apartment. He knocked on the first door and frowned, he looked at Anthony who had a puzzled look on his face, "My mom's room." Ian explained, "She must have gone out."

Anthony nodded and Ian gave him a tour of the apartment. When he said his mom and him didn't take up a lot of room, Anthony didn't know that any two people could live in such little space. The living room was combined with the kitchen and dining room;_ if that's what you would call it_. A small island protruding from the wall was the only separation between the kitchen and living room.

The television was against the same wall as the door, a few feet from the tv was a coffee table and a foot away from that was a couch and two chairs; one a recliner. A small table with two chairs was stuffed in the corner, but judging by the stack of mail there, Ian and his mother didn't do much eating together. The bathroom was in the kitchen part, tiny like the rest, fitting the theme. The walls were drab and dingy, giving the room a sad feeling. The carpeting was old, stains here and there, some more noticeable than other. The apartment was ancient, and had to be cheap. Anthony honestly felt sad. He liked Ian, the guy was nice and accepting. He barely new Anthony but he didn't seem to care. He wanted to know him, and wanted to be his friend. He didn't want a friend to live in such a depressing place like this...It didn't seem to bother Ian though.

The ash brown haired teen was happily telling him about the apartment and funny things that happened in this place. "...So I thought it'd be a great idea to jump over the island.. my foot got caught and I fell. That's not all though; I put my hands in front of me like this, -" He demonstrated by putting his hand in front of his chest, grinning up at Anthony, "I sprained my wrists, had to wear braces for a few weeks." He laughed and itched his head.

Anthony smiled and looked around the living/kitchen room, he looked back at Ian, "How long have you guys lived here?"

Ian frowned and rubbed his chin, "Um..well, we came here a few months after my dad left us. That was just after I turned 14, so I guess going on three years give or take." Ian nodded to himself, satisfied with his answer, "I lived a few towns over before this." Anthony hummed and folded his arms over his chest. He tried to hide it but he still felt a slight depressed. Ian and his mom probably moved here because it was the cheapest thing his mom could find when his dad left them. Not to mention his dad left just after Ian turned 14. Anthony was about to ask about his dad when Ian ran a hand through his hair, Anthony noticed that he did the habit when he was nervous, "Wanna see my room now?"

Anthony smiled and nodded, "Lead the way." They exited back into the hallway and went to the door at the end of the hall. Anthony paused right before it and glanced at one of the very few pictures on the wall. It was a young woman and man, dressed as if they were getting married. Anthony assumed it was Ian's parents.

As if on cue Ian was at his side, standing so close that their shoulders bumped together and he smiled, "My mom and dad's wedding day."

Anthony smiled, "You're mom's pretty hot."

"Ew!" Ian smacked his arm laughing, then looked back at the picture, "My mom didn't wanna put it back up, but I made her. I like it." Ian stared at the picture for a while.

Anthony frowned after about a minute and bumped his shoulder into Ian's, "Your room?"

"Right." Ian said, cheeks turning a light pink as he turned and walked the short distance to his room. It was small like the rest of the house. Ian had a futon stuffed in there somehow, and a small tv on a coffee table. His gaming systems on the floor and table, hectic and messy. The messiness and carefree placement annoyed Anthony slightly. He had a computer desk right next to it, only about three feet from the door, so it didn't give Ian a lot of room to move so Anthony could get all the way in. But once he was in, Ian pushed him, and Anthony sat back on the bed, assuming that was what Ian wanted. On his last wall, across from his bed, he had his dresser and a large mirror above it.

The walls were covered in video game posters. More shooting games than anything. Mass Effect, Halo, COD, Resident Evil, and a ton others. You could barely see the walls. Anthony wondered if that was because he hated the dingy look of the walls too. "So?" He asked, "Mi casa es su casa!" And gave Anthony a large smile.

The taller teen smiled, "For an apartment it's...homey." He attempted to look truthful.

It either worked, or Ian moved on anyway, "Thanks, man." He motioned for Anthony to move, "This is supposed to be more of a storage space," He shrugged, "But you have to work with what you got."

"Yeah." Anthony nodded, "By the way, how is it you don't have a lumpy futon?" He patted the mattress for emphasis.

"Oh!" Ian grinned, "My mom scored some mattress pads, I have like four on here." He laughed, "She got tired of me complaining about back issues and lack of sleep."

Anthony nodded, "Sweet, man."

"So, What d'you wanna play?" Ian asked.

The taller teen shifted back stealing a pillow, he chuckled as he picked a large Pikachu shaped one, and set it against the wall before leaning back, "Doesn't matter."

"Dead Space?" Ian suggested, moving the the edge of the mattress.

"Never played." Anthony shrugged.

Ian looked back at him, "For real?" At Anthony's nod Ian grinned mischievously, "Puuurfect." He laughed evilly as he grabbed the game and gave the controller to Anthony. He flicked the lights off and leaned over Anthony getting one of the many pillows and copied Anthony's pose. He leaned back so their shoulders were touching again and Anthony didn't mind much.

APIH

"Oh what the shit..." Anthony mumbled and squinted at the screen as he moved his character forward, the figure in the dark made ungodly sounds, "What.." He got his weapon ready and inched closer towards it, "The.." The figured suddenly jumped at him and Anthony shrieked, "Shhhhhiit!" He flailed but paused the game in time, covering his heart and breathing heavily. Ian was beside laughing hysterically, arms wrapped around his sides and eyes squeezed tight. The sight caused Anthony to go into a fit of laughter. He wasn't sure how long the two sat there and laughed, but after they finished Ian shook his head at Anthony. Anthony grinned in response, "It was scary."

Ian opened his mouth to answer when a sudden sound went off throughout the apartment. It was mix between a buzz and a beep, the sound was foreign to Anthony, he covered his ears and Ian smiled at him, wiping a tear from one of his eyes, "That's someone at the door outside, my mom probably forgot her key." He got up and left his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. A few seconds later the buzz-beeping stopped and he could hear Ian talking faintly. He waited a little, but Ian didn't return so he started up the game again and played for a while. Soon he hit the end of the chapter, or something, and Anthony pulled his phone out, he checked the time and he had to leave in about an hour. He sighed and shut off Ian's Xbox.

He sat in his bed for a little and played games on his phone. Soon, ten minutes passed and Anthony stood up, he pocketed his phone, and opened Ian door. He could hear two voices, for some unknown reason he went to his tip toes as he moved slowly down the hall. He didn't know why he was sneaking, but it just seemed like the thing to do he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Ian's voice, "...mean...things are?"

Suddenly there was another voice, unfamiliar, and it belonged to a guy, "...wondering...this thing...go?"

He could barely make out the words so he moved forward a few feet, hoping that would help. Ian spoke again, "Us? ...not sure. I...know what I want."

Now it was the man's voice, "I don't ...needy. I just...if you're ready...more."

Anthony moved closer holding his breath at this point, praying at his presence was unknown, and he wouldn't be discovered. "I'm not sure." Ian was saying, "...great. But I couldn't tell you for sure if I'm ready yet."

The other man sounded like he sighed, "I'm not angry, it's been so long...you...but you still...for me?"

Anthony heard Ian chuckle and suddenly the room on the other side of the wall grew quiet. Anthony blinked and backed up, a little faster, but still attempting to be as discrete as possible. He wasn't a hundred percent sure of what the conversation was about, but whatever it was it made his stomach start to grow tight. A feeling he wasn't use to. He put a hand over it and ran his fingers through his hair. Without thinking his body was moving forward and he was calling out the bowl haired boys name, "Ian! Hey, Ian!" He turned the corner with no fear just in time to see how quickly Ian moved away from the other guy. The sight set a hard line on Anthony's lips and he frowned at the boy he didn't recognize, he ignored his assumptions and looked to Ian, his expression softening against his will, "Everything okay?"

Ian smiled at him and grabbed the soda on the island, walking over to him, "Yeah, of course. You quit playing?"

Once he reached Anthony he handed him the can. Anthony thanked him and smiled softly, "Got a creepy cut scene and then an autosave afterwards. Didn't want to play anymore." He shrugged.

Anthony noticed the other boy approaching from the corner of his eye and he sighed looked off to the side.

"Hey..." He said, but he said it slowly and quietly. He smiled at Ian and then Anthony, "I'm David...you're...new." Anthony looked up some, and glanced at Ian, who was smiling, then back at David.

He suddenly felt nervous, he clenched his hands into fists, "Um, Anthony." He nodded at Ian's friend. He didn't want to make assumptions about David, judging on what he heard, or what he _didn't _hear. But he couldn't help it, he mentally took a breath and smiled, holding out a hand, "I-I am new. I just met Ian a few days ago."

David smiled genuinely and took Anthony's hand, "I shouldn't be shocked, you aren't the first stray Ian's found and became fond of." Anthony noted David's hands were sweaty.

Anthony blinked at that, and looked at Ian who blushed and frowned, "What the... shut up David." The ash brown haired teen's voice was raised slightly, and he had an angry look in his eyes before he looked at the floor and ran hand through his hair.

David frowned at Ian and sighed, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked past them towards the door, "Hey, I'll talk to you later Ian. Bye, Anthony. Maybe I'll see you around."

Anthony didn't reply as he heard the door shut. He frowned at Ian and lifted his hand, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he put a hand on Ian shoulder for comfort? Should he let him be? Should he speak? Anthony stood there, hand floating in the air just staring at Ian. The other teen was looking at the ground, not saying anything and hiding his eyes from Anthony. This wasn't something he ever dealt with, he wasn't use to this.

Trevor just blew off his problems, and the only actual friend he had before that was a Swedish boy named Felix, but that was elementary and middle school and he hadn't seen him since he moved back home. They only ever spoke every once in a while.

He suddenly heard Ian chuckle, he focused back to reality and blinked, dropping his hand. Ian lifted his head a sighed, he wiped his face with his hand. He looked at Anthony, smile back on his face as if the last ten minutes hadn't happened, "So, uh, I'm guessing you have to head home soon?"

Anthony smiled slightly, "Yeah, you're guessing right."

Ian nodded and headed towards the kitchen, "How about some pb&j and then I'll drive you home?"

"Sounds great!" Anthony grinned and followed Ian. Anthony still didn't know a lot about Ian, but it was obvious that he had a past, which made him sensitive. Anthony wasn't sure how he felt about that.

APIH

AN:: Sorry if Lasercorn seemed like a dick... (David is Lasercorn) When he comes in later he'll be more himself! "OMG you talked about Pewdiepie" Haha..my BROTP is Felix and Anthony. I might bring Pewds in later, I haven't decided. If you guys would like that, I wouldn't mind.. THIS WAS INSANELY LONG. Damn. I'll see y'all next chapter. Bring your blankets and pillows because we're having a sleepover!


	4. Chapter 4

The Apprehensive and the Optimistic.

Chapter 4

AN:: Im sorry the spacing is weird on this chapter. I have no clue what's going on. If any of the paragraphs are off im really sorry, chapter 4 is being dumb. I blame Jovenshire.

All mistakes are mine.

APIH

This was probably about the only weekend Anthony was excited for. This was probably the most excited he'd been on a Friday. Ian had brought up the idea of having Anthony join in on a sleepover Ian and his friends were having. Anthony was a little on the fritz at the thought of new people, but if they were friends of Ian than they had to be a lot of fun, and he should be fine. Still, he was Anthony Padilla. And Anthony didn't do well with...anything, except maybe Mario and Zelda. He hitched his backpack on his shoulders and grabbed his phone. There was a knock on his door and he groaned, "Mom, I have to leave _now_. I don't..." As he opened the door he was shocked to see Ian, instead of his mother.

Ian laughed and pushed aside Anthony as he walked into his room, Ian collapse on his bed and smiled at him, "Hey, Anthony."  
>"Uh, hi, Ian." Anthony returned the smile, and shifted the weight of his backpack.<p>

Ian sat up, and sat at the edge of his bed, "Your mom doesn't like me does She?" He asked suddenly and Anthony blinked in shock, "I, uh..." He grabbed his computer chair and sat facing Ian, "Why do you say that?"

"The look She gave me." Ian nodded, he looked like he didn't care about his mom's feelings toward him, but Anthony could hear the slightest change in pitch, a pitch of worry, "She looked like I was stealing you away to do horrible things to you. Which, I have quite the opposite plans." He chuckled.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders, "She doesn't know you, and we haven't been friends for awhile, yet we've hung out almost everyday." He stated, smiling some, "She just worries about me, and whether or not you're a good influence. Just normal mom stuff, I'm sure you understand."

Ian had a strange look in his eye, "Oh yeah, mom stuff, I totally understand." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, how about we ditch this joint? David's in his car outside waiting."

When Anthony stood he froze, "David is gonna be there?" He didn't know David, but he didn't like him. The thoughts of Monday night made his stomach tighten. Ian seemed to like David though, because when they hung out Tuesday Ian decided to talk about David, for almost a whole hour. Anthony listened though, very closely, trying to figure out one thing; if what he thought happened Monday night really happened. He thought, and he wished it weren't true, that Ian and David were gay. And dating. If it was true, it made no sense, because Ian was cool. And Anthony really liked Ian, and his mom always told him that gay people were just sick people, going through stages. That they had a disease, and associating with them was how you caught it.

Anthony didn't know if this was true, he never talked to any gay people. He really read up on it online, here and there, so his mom didn't get suspicious, and saw stuff on the news about it. But he wasn't sure where he stood on the topic. He didn't think his mom would lie, but then again, gays just sounded like regular people who wanted what everyone else did. And Anthony had no problem with people like that. So, if Ian was gay, he hoped that his mom was wrong about gay people. And he also kind of hoped David and him weren't a couple.

"Yeah." Ian said, stuffing his hands in his grayish jacket, "He drove me here, I didn't want to drive my mom's old car with the condition it's in." Ian frowned some, then sighed, "Look, I'm not an idiot. I know you don't like him, and I can tell he's a little wary of you too. But, Hey, your my best friend.." Anthony felt a smile tug at his lips, Ian returned it warmly, " And David's my.." Ian paused, phone playing a catchy tune. He held it to his ear, "Sorry, David. We're coming down." Ian turned away from Anthony, "Nah, His mom just wanted to know a few things. We're coming." He hung up, and looking at Anthony, "You good to go?"

Anthony nodded, "Sure." Ian didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. He knew exactly what David was. It was a new feeling, he kind of felt fuzzy. His stomach was tight, which he had become a familiar sensation. But this time his heart did an uncomfortable flip, as he walked behind Ian, out the doors to David's car, he almost felt like he was dreaming. He sighed as he got into the backseat.  
>David looked into his rear view mirror, "Hey, Anthony."<p>

"David." Anthony forced a smiled and buckled his seat belt.

After Ian got situated, David started the car. Ian turned in his seat to face Anthony, grinning, "So, I guess we should tell you a little about the guys."  
>"Ian, seatbelt." David said, and Ian rolled his eyes, not buckling up and smirked at Anthony.<p>

Anthony returned the grin as Ian continued, "So, you know David. But then there's Matt, Josh, and Mari." Anthony nodded for Ian to continue, "Matt is the lanky one who is a try hard at _everything_ he does." David laughed, and Ian grinned more, "Like seriously, if you're good at something, Matt is better. He's like wickedly good at gaming."

"He's got some sweet dance moves." David laughed, rubbing his eyes.

Ian leaned back in his seat properly, "Don't bring up our Just Dance competition." Ian groaned, but there was a playful tone to it.  
>"Why not?!" David teased, "That's when we had our big duet."<p>

"Don't remind me!" Ian scoffed, smile still apparent on his face, "You grabbed my gooch with so much force it was sore for weeks!"  
>Anthony couldn't help but bark out laughter and hold his stomach, placing a hand over his mouth to quiet his totally manly giggles. David smiled at him through the rear view mirror, "We're having a rematch tonight." Ian groaned, and Anthony actually froze too. He was a terrible dancer. David chuckled, "Anyway! Let's talk about Josh. The best way to impress Matt, is to embarrass Josh...which isn't hard."<p>

Ian nodded in agreement, "Josh makes it easy. He thinks he's the funniest, and the biggest ladies man. But in all actuality We're all virgins for life. None of us are getting any. Especially Josh."

David shrugged, "I dunno about that.." Ian whacked his arm, Anthony tried to ignore the playful, couple like bantering. "Ouch! I was referring to Matt and Mari."  
>"Oh..." Ian said dumbly, Anthony smiled at the back of Ian's head with fondness, "Well, that brings us to Mari. She's great." He sighed softly, "Nice girl, funny, totes has a thing for Matt."<p>

"Oh, _totes_." David mimicked Ian, receiving another whack, "Haha, she's sweet. She sucks at video games, but She knows her stuff. Don't hit on her, though. Her and Matt have something going on. Kinda like an awkward, '_I have feelings for you and you know it, but let's act like I have no clue and wait for you to make the first move._' Thing." David took a deep breath and sighed. Ian laughed, and Anthony actually found himself chuckling at David as well.  
>Anthony leaned back and asked, "So, did you all meet in high school?"<p>

"Um, kind of?" Ian frowned, he turned to look at Anthony, "I failed the forth grade, so I was held back, which is why I'm going to be 17 soon. Kinda the same story with Josh, but he was held back in first grade because he broke his arm. Josh and I were friends when I started going to the public school. I met Mari and became good friends with her, and Josh met Matt. Then we fit together."

David shifted in his seat, "I was a junior when they were freshman." He said, "During a pep rally I was sitting in front of them and they were all, I dunno, nerding out, Haha. I overheard and made my way into the group."

Anthony smiled, "That sounds nice."

Ian frowned suddenly, "Hey, wait, what about you? You've never mentioned friends."

"Oh.." Anthony shrugged, "There's Trevor, he use to go to your public school."

Ian narrowed his eyes, "Trevor Beckett?"

"Yeah! You know him?" Anthony asked and Ian just shrugged, and faced the other way. David glanced at him and smiled sadly at him, then apologetically to Anthony, mouthing '_continue_', "Uh, well, there's Trevor, and Jill, his girlfriend." The car was silent for a while, waiting for Anthony to continue.  
>David blinked, "That's all?"<p>

Anthony blushed, and itched his cheek, "Well, yeah. I mean, I wouldn't call either of them my friends. I just sit with them at lunch. And the only reason Trevor even talked to me is because he's my chemistry partner...but yeah." Anthony noticed Ian shift and look back at him.

David pulled into a drive way, the house was nice and big. David got out and so did Ian, rushing over to his side. They were talking about something Anthony didn't hear, but when Anthony was out of the car and around it, only Ian was standing there.

"I had David let them know we were here." Ian walked to the back of the SUV and Anthony followed. Ian pulled on his backpack, grabbing David's he froze. He looked at Anthony, and Anthony blinked back. Ian chewed his bottom lip, "You really don't have any friends?"

Ian's words shocked Anthony, and his tone did as well. It was full of concern, and guilt. Why guilt? Anthony shifted and smiled reassuringly at Ian, "What? I have you; best friends remember?" He attempted to be comical, but Ian just stared. Ian let the smallest smile fall on his lips as he searched his eyes. He chuckled and moved forward. Anthony felt his arms around him, and Anthony could feel the blush work itself on his face. Were boys allowed to hug each other like this? Without thinking, like it was instinct, Anthony's arms wrapped around Ian.

Ian pulled away, and shut the door, locking the car. He looked at Anthony and nodded, "Best friends. I don't care if we've only hung out four days. And met a week ago." He chuckled, and walked toward the house.

Anthony followed close behind, "Honestly? You're the only person I've felt was a friend. I've always been..."

"I'm sorry." Ian interrupted, turning to face Anthony, they were right outside the door, "Can we have the heart to heart when we're alone? I don't want to be interrupted."

Anthony nodded, blushing again, "Y-Yeah, of course." He felt like a girl.. Why was it Ian could make him blush with just saying or doing the stupidest things? Ian nodded, smiling. He opened the door, and Anthony could hear some soft music. He followed Ian into the Living room, he could hear the laughter and he felt himself close up entirely, even though he didn't want to. He honestly wanted to get to know Ian's friends, and he wanted to look cool and impress them. But he just couldn't win, could he? When they entered the room, the group cheered and Anthony blinked.

One of the guys, who had spikey black hair and glasses snorted, "Hey, Ian and his new boyfriend decided to join us."

Anthony let a small smile fall on his face, as the group, including Ian laughed together. Ian set his bag down and moved to the couch, sitting on the floor in front of David, "Josh, you're just jealous that you're not getting any, and I've got everyone begging for a piece." When Anthony took the seat on the floor beside him, Ian scooched closer and drapped an arm around him and leaned closer pursing his lips, "J-E-A-L-O-U-S." He leaned back laughing, along with everybody following, he moved further away, but close enough for their knees to brush together occasionally.

The girl, and Asian that Anthony found hard to look away from, grinned, "Introductions!" She announced in a rough, absolutely terrible British accent, lifting her arms in the air, "I am Mari Takahashi! This is Matt Sohinki, And that's Joshua Ovenshire!" She laughed at herself.

"Yeah." Anthony said, voice a little more nervous then he intended, "David and Ian were saying Josh was a loser in the car. I should have believed them." The group laughed and Anthony smiled softly, feeling slightly more comfortable. He felt Ian's hand pat his shoulder, "Well, I'm Anthony Padilla, I'm here to try and embarrass Josh, and chew bubble gum. But I'm all out of bubble gum." Laughter filled the room again, and Anthony smiled more, Josh was covering his face, laughing obnoxiously loud and odd. Anthony made a face at him.

"Walrus laugh." David said, grinning, "It's a curse Josh is stuck with."

"Such a shame." Matt shook his head, smiling, "They shouldn't let a curse be wasted on him."

"Will you all SHUT UP!" Josh laughed louder and gasped for breath.

As Josh's laughter died down, Matt spoke up again, "Now that we've all laughed our asses off, what do you say we get started with the competition gaming? Halo first, who wants to be team captains."

"Me!" David automatically yelled, sticking his hand up. Ian laughed fondly, and shook his head. Anthony was hoping Ian would stick his hand up, asking to be captain, but no such thing happened, instead Mari spoke, "I'll be a captain." She said, nodding her head.

David grinned, "Ladies first, pick your first teammate."

Mari smiled at Anthony, "I'll choose the new kid." Anthony smiled some, and noted Matt's look of hurt which he aimed at Mari, like he expected for her to choose him first.

David scoffed, "Well, I'm obviously picking Ian!" He held out his hand and Ian high five him.

Mari grinned, "Matt!"

David let out a string of curse words, "Shit! We're stuck with Josh!"

Ian laughed as Josh moved over to the middle of the couch and leaned against David, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe." David faked gagged.  
>Matt got Halo ready and sat on the last couch space. Anthony moved and sat between Ian and Mari, all three of them on the floor in front of the couch. Anthony wasn't going to lie, he was a bit nervous about not being on the same team as Ian, he knew he would still have fun, he just would have preferred to be on his friends team. When the game started, Anthony forgot he was nervous and just jumped in. He laughed as typical jokes and insults were tossed into the air and cheered whenever his team got a kill, especially when Mari got a kill. It got to the point where, because Mari's team was so far behind Anthony took a chance and snatched Ian's controller out of his hand.<p>

"CHEATER!" David screamed.

Matt laughed, "Pass it here!"

As Ian jumped at Anthony to steal his controller back Anthony passed it back to Matt. Josh attempted to grab it from Matt's hands and the two wrestled over it, while Ian tried to pry Anthony's control from his hands. David laughed as he focused on hunting down Mari during the game.

"Guys!" Mari yelled in a panicked voice, "I need serious help!" She yelped when she saw David and shot off a storm of bullets in his direction. David laughed as he ducked behind cover and peaked out making a quick kill against Mari, "You dick!" She yelled and dropped her control, "You better run!" She leaped up and chased after David, who stumbled off the couch. Josh, Ian, Anthony, and Matt and froze and laughed at the scene. Anthony was on his back holding the controller underneath him, Ian on top of him. While Josh had Matt in a headlock. The pairs separated to watch David and Mari. When David attempted to run past Ian and Anthony, Ian reached out and caught his ankle causing him to trip. Mari landed next to him and put him in a headlock, "Apologize! You caused my team to lose, you scum!" David stuttered over his words as he apologized, "Good!" She smirked, "Now volunteer to go first for Just Dance!"

David's look changed to horror, "What!?No!" Mari gave him a nuggie, Causing David to groan, "Uhg, fine!"

Mari grinned, "Good, now say your my bitch!"

"Seriously?!" David's voice cracked as he spoke the word.

Mari laughed and released him, "Haha, no, you're Good." She moved and put Just Dance in, "I'll go grab the hat and get the papers." She left the room.

Ian shook his head at David, "That was pretty impressive." He moved off Anthony during the mist of the chaos and was kneeling next to him smirking.  
>David stuck out his tongue and walked on his knees toward him, pushing him in his chest with his finger, "I would've got away if you didn't grab my ankle."<p>

Ian shrugged, teasing back by mimicking the move and pushing him back, "You deserved Mari's wrath upon you."  
>"I swear if you two start making out I'm kicking you out of my house." Matt laughed, quickly joined by Josh and Anthony even found himself laughing, trying not to care that Matt had all but pointed out the two were a couple.<p>

Ian's cheeks warmed into an appealing pink color, "Shut up." He crossed his arms over his chest and David smiled fondly at Ian.

Mari walked in, a fedora in hand, "All right gayfest is over, pick your poison David."

APIH  
>oh geez. I'll admit it was fun writing about the Smosh game guys and Mari all together, sorry if they're a little OOC, it was my first time including them or writing them in anything. And sorry if everything seemed hectic!<br>I'll see you at the next chapter where we finish up the sleepover!


	5. Chapter 5

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic  
>Chapter 5<p>

AN:: Thank you to the reviewers! Cupid, you posted anonymously, so i couldn't reply to you. But thanks a lot! I really appreciated that review :) and of course, i reply to your reviews but Leh-housemaniac, you're lovely as always.

APIH

Anthony fell to his knees afterward and covered his face in his hands as he tried to control his giggling. There's no way he just did that embarrassing dance with Ian. This was all a dream, he was going to take his hands from his face, and he would be staring up at his ceiling, and it would be Friday morning. Anthony removed his hands and opened his eyes just in time to see Ian run out of the room flailing, and the rest of the group dieing and clinging to each other while they laughed.

Anthony felt himself break into a fit of laughter again, his voice lost in the room. As the laughter died down, and people could actually speak, David looked at his friends, "You guys wanna get started?"

"Yeah." Mari nodded, and looked Anthony, "Why don't you go check on Ian? He probably ran to the bathroom, down the hall, take a left and It's the door on the right."

Anthony blinked, "Uh, sure." He stood up and brushed himself off, walking out of the room. Anthony followed Mari's instructions. He walked down the hall, and took to the left, he knocked on the door to the right, "Hey, Ian? You okay in there?" Ian didn't reply, but Anthony heard the door unlock. The brunette felt his cheeks flush, for some unknown reason, and he slowly pushed the door open. The bathroom was big, and nice. The shower took up most of the room, and beside that was the toilet. Ian was at the sink, opposite the door. Anthony shut the door, moved forward and stood at the side of the sink, "Matt's house is so nice." He commented fondly.

Ian laughed, running his hands under the water, "Yeah, we always have our parties and get togethers here." He cupped his palms letting them fill with water and splashed his face, sighing softly.

Anthony leaned on his left hip, and folded his arms over his chest, "Are you all right?" He asked, frowning some.

Ian nodded, cupping his palms under the water again, "Yeah. It just sucks failing at Just Dance twice in a row. And this is the second time we've done it."

"You've lost every time." Anthony commented, not in a cocky, or teasing way, he just said it. He attempted to smile, and lifted a hand patting Ian on the back, "It was fun though." He laughed, and shook his head, "I've _never_ had this much fun."

Ian looked at Anthony, smile on his face, "It was fun." He turned off the water, and grabbed a towel to dry his hands, "David and I danced to together last time." He said it with a specific fondness. A fondness he only had when he looked, or talked to David.

Anthony felt his chest tighten and he sighed looking at his shoes, "Hey, Ian. Can I ask you something that's absolutely none of my business?" He looked back up at Ian.

Ian nodded, "Sure, man. Anything." He attempted at smile at Anthony, but the other teen didn't return it.

Anthony sighed, and stuff his hands in his pockets, "What's up with you and David? Is he your...boyfriend?" Anthony didn't like the way the question sounded on his tongue. It felt like it was wrong, and he never wanted to ask it again.

Ian blinked, his cheeks turning into a pink blush quickly, Anthony couldn't help but find that the color suited Ian, "Well..i-it's complicated. I'm not, he's not...we're not boyfriends." Ian said, itching his temple, making a confused expression, "We...do things boyfriends do. We go on dates, kiss and stuff..." His cheeks turned from pink to red, He cleared his throat, "I've met his family, and he knows my mom pretty Well, he's met my dad. I spent Christmas with him last year, and I went to the beach with him after he graduated." Ian sighed, looking off into space, "He..wants to be official, but I have trouble committing to stuff like that. I have some baggage y'know?"

Anthony shook his head, "I don't know." He felt miserable, and he wasn't sure why. He wanted to know so bad, and now that he did he wanted to go back in time and take back his question.

Ian frowned, "Are you okay with it? Me being with David?"

"Does it matter if I am?" The brown eyed teen asked, staring at Ian.

The bowl haired teen shook his head, "No, I'll stay with David regardless. I guess, I would just like to know that me being gay isn't a problem."

Anthony shrugged his shoulders, "My mom thinks gays are a disease. That's all I've ever heard about them really." The color drained from Ian's face, and he looked to the ground. Anthony sighed, and removed his hands from his pocket and lifted them to Ian's shoulders, "But...you're cool. And David isn't as bad as I make him out to be, so, I think my mom is wrong."

Ian stared at Anthony like his said something profound, Anthony felt himself blush under the stare, Ian laughed and nodded, "You're a Good guy, Anthony."

Anthony's arms dropped to his sides, "W-Well.." He wasn't sure what to say to Ian, so he folded his arms over his chest and shrugged as he looked off to the side, avoiding Ian's stare.

"Aww," Ian all but giggled, and Anthony felt a hand run through his hair. When looked back up Ian was on his tip toes ruffling his hair, "Anthony."

Anthony blushed and stepped away, "Shut up, that's gay man." He smiled regardless, and chuckled softly.

Ian made a shocked face, "Oh, no! I can't possibly act gay!" He smiled and laughed with Anthony, "Come on, let's go back out to those losers." Anthony nodded, And followed Ian. It was oddly quiet, the music was turned down and now was just faint in the background, but the voices of the others were gone. Ian had a slight frown on his face, "Umm.." He seemed to be taken off guard by this too. When They turned the corner into the living room, They suddenly heard the group yell, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ian!"

Ian blinked in shock, along with Anthony, "I-I...what?" His voice cracked.

Anthony looked at Ian, "It's your birthday?" He felt like an idiot for not knowing.

Ian looked at Anthony, with as much shock, "N-No! It's not for another two weeks!"

Mari stepped forward laughed, "We know that, idiot. I'm going to be leaving next week to visit my grandmother in Japan, so I won't be here for your birthday." She rolled her eyes, "Not that it matters, because your going with David to Florida."

Joshua laughed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Basically, we wanted to do something for your seventeenth birthday, and we figured this party was a great surprise. We're all gonna be in different places during Thanksgiving break, so, we wanted to be able to do something nice for you. 'Cause, Well, you're always there for us."

Matt stepped forward next, "Josh, your gay is showing."

The taller teen laughed, "Well, shit. No point in hiding it now, huh?"

Ian face was slightly pink, he was obviously embarrassed, and he kept doing strange things with his hands, "Guys..that...you didn't have to do this." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't say that." David laughed, as he stood beside his friends, "Don't act all modest when you deserve a nice surprise, and a ton of compliments."

Ian's eyes landed on him, and he frowned, "Being a friend is no reason for extra compliments. I just do what friends should do. I-I don't like surprises, you guys know this."

Anthony felt like he was missing something, some key component to the conversation, but he saw the hurt and disappointment spread across the groups face, and after everyone said something, Anthony felt he had to. He stepped forward a little and looked down at Ian, "Don't..act like your undeserving." He said, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on him and felt himself panic a little, "Stop..acting so nervous, and shy, Ian. These guys..we're your friends, and I might've only been around a week or so, or a day in your guys case, but, within a week, you've made my life ten times better."

Ian sighed, "Anthony.."

"Don't '_Anthony_' me." Ian gave him a shocked look, and he clenched his hands into fists, "Look, I think David's right. I think that you deserve to be showered in compliments, or have a surprise party from friends who care about you. Coming from me," Anthony unclenched his fists and rubbed the back of his neck, "A guy who, up until a week ago, never had a group of friends to play Halo with, or play Just Dance with. A guy who..actually had zero friends, and just let life pass by, not knowing what kind of people he was missing out on." Anthony felt his eyes sting a little and he looked at Ian's friends, his friends, "Just, you talking to me at that party has made my life...better." He let out a dry chuckle, "And, Well, it may sound lame, but you're the coolest guy I've ever talked to. And I wish we could've been friends sooner, Ian. Because there's already so much I've missed out on, and I wish we could've done all that together. All of us." Anthony said to the group.

The room was silent, except for the spice girls playing in the background, Anthony felt himself sweat a little. Did he say something wrong? He must have rambled on, and now everyone thought he was an idiot. Suddenly someone sniffed and Anthony looked up to see Mari, the corner of her eyes filling with tears, her eyes on Ian, "Ian..If you never got those girls to back off me in our freshman year, I would probably be friendless, or-or my friends would have gotten be to be this horrible person like them."

"Mari, that was just, that was something anyone would've done-"

Mari cut Ian off, "It wasn't though!" She smiled, and rubbed her eyes, "You went out of your way to see why I was backed into a corner. And then you went even more out of your way to get Hilary and her skank trio off my ass, and then, you invite me to sit with you at lunch." She laughed, "You even shared with me because I had my money taken earlier, you didn't have to do any of that. You're so sweet, Ian."

Josh laughed, "Oh God, if I start crying." Mari and him chuckled and he looked at Ian, "Back on your first day, when Mr. Huffman had me show you around school I wanted to punch you." Ian actually laughed, smiling at Josh, "I really did, you were so loud and annoying, and You drew so much attention to us..." He suddenly frowned, "I'm sorry. After..After you made Bobby, and Eric your enemies I just ignored you, because I didn't want what you were going through to happen to me." Josh sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with his memory of himself, "But, it happened regardless. They were in my face anyway. And you were there, out of no where, sticking up for me, the guy that was such a douche to you."

Ian smiled, "Josh, I...you were the closest thing to a friend I had, and I knew why you backed off. I was never mad at you."

Matt laughed, "I guess, I'll go next, huh?" He looked at Ian, who smiled back, "Hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hello." Ian chuckled.

Matt nodded, "So, I don't have this heroic story about you. But...there was that time my sister and I got into a fight, and She left me stranded at the mall. In the rain. Remember that?"

Ian nodded, "That's when you and Josh were first becoming friends. I met you, and we just started talking."

"Right." The blonde smiled, "So, there I was, in the pouring rain. Stuck at the mall with a dead cellphone. And this guys pulls up to me, and asks how much he'd get for fifty bucks." The group laughed, and Matt shifted his weight to his other hip, "And he goes out of his way to give me a ride home, even though he was late to his track meet. Not all that heroic, but, it was pretty nice of you, dude."

Anthony felt himself smile. Mari was in tears, and Josh looked like he could break into them at any moment, Anthony looked at Ian. He looked so overwhelmed, he looked nervous, but he also looked happy. And that made Anthony happy.

"It was my junior year." David said, and everyone looked over at him, "I was just sitting in the bleachers, minding my own business when these annoying fucking freshman were arguing behind me. Over the stupidest possible thing." He laughed, "What the flag for England looked like. This one douchebag, vs three others. I got so frustrated with the conversation I got out my phone and looked it up. I was...surprised that that one douchebag was right." Ian laughed and shook his head, so Anthony figured he was that one douchebag, "I turned around and held out my phone, showing them the England flag. The kid started cheering and went to thank me. And then we locked eyes, and neither of us spoke, I knew I couldn't. I just couldn't because that douchebag was just so beautiful, and I felt like a forth grader with a crush." Anthony felt himself smile, and he looked at Ian, whose hands were folded over his chest. He was blushing, and staring back at David, "And that beautiful guy ditched his friends and slid down to the seat beside me and introduced himself, not only that, but he asked me if I wanted to get pizza afterwards." David stepped forward and stood in front of Ian, "Even though I was a dork, and a little controlling, that douchebag stuck with me. And then I graduated. I wasn't excited like everyone else, because I knew I had to go to college, and be away from him. So, when I asked him if we were going to continue to be more than friends, because I was moving he said..."

Ian chuckled and covered his mouth, staring at David, "Really?" At David's nod, Ian removed his hand, amused smirk on his face, "It's not even romantic."

"I don't care." David shrugged.

"Oh my God.." Ian groaned and covered his face, he looked up and sighed, " I said, '_Of course, dickbiscuit, don't ask me stupid questions_.' "

David laughed, "What'd you say after that.." He took Ian's hands in his own, smirking.

Ian blushed deeper, "I'm not repeating that part, you friggin' pervert."

David smiled, laughing, "What..I'm trying to say is we've been doing this thing for two years. And I..." He sighed, "You may not call me your boyfriend, and I'll wait until your ready. Because, I've realized that in these two years, that.." David groaned and let his head fall on Ian's shoulder, Ian chuckled and smiled fondly, David sighed and stood up straight, "Ian Hecox..I realized that I love you."

Everyone stared in shock, including Ian. At the same time, everyone waited for an answer, all eyes on Ian. The bowl haired teen blinked, "D-David.."

"It's okay if you can't say it." David said, smiling, "It's okay."

Ian frowned, his bottom sticking out in a small pout, "It's not okay. Two years, David. Two years and I can't even.." He let out a strangled sob and suddenly Anthony felt like he was intruding on something extremely personal, but he couldn't look away. He felt like he was on and edge to a cliff, one foot on safe, strong ground, the other hanging over, a possibility of falling into a world of uncertainty and doubt. He wasn't sure what it meant, whether in the next few minutes he fell or stood strong, but he didn't care, he just watched. The other guys watched too, so he didn't feel as bad.

David frowned, and pulled him into a hug, "Ian relax."

"I ca-can't..." He gasped and suddenly the room was full of sobs, he buried his face in David's shoulders and gasped out apologies and mumbled out what he wished he could give David.

"Oh.." Josh said awkwardly and Mari elbowed him in the ribs.

Soon a few seconds became minutes. Five, ten, fifteen and Anthony was becoming concerned. Ian was still sobbing into David's shoulder, mumbling out everything, apologizing for so much, Anthony was a little overwhelmed. He knew Ian for a week and seeing this side of him so early broke him a little, honestly. He knew Ian had to have a heavy past, but to cry like that over something so little as not saying, _'I love you too_.' Anthony was scared. David just sat there, rubbing his back. Mumbling out '_okays_', and '_I understands_', Anthony felt that he should be doing more, like moving Ian out of the room, and have them be alone, but he held his tongue.

Ian started wheezing, and he gasped, David blinked and pulled away from him, "Ian? Ian?!" Ian lifted a hand to his chest and he gasped a breath again, the sound felt like a stab to Anthony's chest.

Suddenly Matt shoved David aside and place a hand on Ian's shoulder, "Do you have your inhaler?!" When Ian shook his head Matt cursed and rushed out of the room.

David blinked and went to Ian again. Mari stepped forward but Anthony frowned, "Give him space!" They both looked at him, "Give him space. You can't crowd around him right now." He looked at Ian, and blinked, "Ian, sit down, it might help." David stepped back, and Anthony moved forward as Ian sat down on his knees. Anthony sighed, "Just try to breath okay, you got this, asthma attacks are nothing, my brother has them all the time.." Ian stared at him, nodding, and attempted to take a deep breath, coughing and squeezing his eye's shut again. He gasped and Anthony rubbed his back, "Don't get ahead of yourself. Smaller, start small."

"It's...hurts." He wheezed out and he let tears fall from his eyes, coughing.

"Don't do that, don't talk." Anthony said, rubbing his back. He looked at Ian's button up plaid shirt, and he grabbed the fabric, "Is this tight, does it feel tight?" At Ian's nod, Anthony frowned, "I'm gonna take it off you."

David stepped forward, "W-wait a minute!"

Anthony shot him a glare and was about to reply when Ian gasped, "Let him. Just.."

"_Don't_. _Talk_. Try to breath, in and out." Anthony took Ian's hand and set it on his waist, breathing clearly, "See? It's easy." Ian nodded, and Anthony brought his fingers to Ian's shirt. Anthony hadn't realized he was shaking, he let out a breath and began unbuttoning Ian's shirt. Ian's hand gripped tightly at Anthony's clothes as he wheezed, and attempted to sucked in air. He finished and looked at Ian, "Is it better? Nod, if it is." Ian nodded, shutting his eyes. Anthony rested his hand on Ian's waist, trying to see how uneven his breath was. He leaned his ear near Ian's mouth and slid his hand to a different spot to better feel his chest rise and fall. His was blushing and he knew it, Ian's bare chest under his hand and his puffs of erratic breath on his ear, "That's better.." Anthony mumbled and shifted looking at Ian. They were so close...

Suddenly Matt ran in, and he stood next to Anthony, handing him inhaler, "Anthony, here, inhaler."

"Thank God." Mari said.

Anthony lifted it to Ian's mouth and moved his hand under the cloth of Ian's shirt to his back, "Ready? Breath." He clicked in the button and Ian breathed, Anthony repeated this a few times, until Ian took the inhaler and did it himself. Anthony went to move away, but Ian's grip on his waist tighten and pulled him back.

"Can crying even trigger an asthma attack?" Mari asked, shocked.

Matt and Anthony both nodded, but Matt answered, "Any major change in ones breathing pattern can. Laughing, or crying. Ian should have realized, though, that he was having trouble breathing, before it got that bad." Matt frowned at him.

"It's not his fault." David defended Ian, glaring at Matt.

Ian sighed, Anthony still rubbing his bare back, "I could..tell.." He said slowly, "I couldn't...stop crying. I'm sorry...for the scare." He breathed with the inhaler again.

Mari smiled sadly, "Don't apologize. You're okay so that's Good." She looked at Matt, "Nice save." Matt smiled back, blushing.

Josh sighed, "I say we go get the presents and cake. Ian should be find soon right?"

"Give him a few minutes." Anthony said, "He'll be Good for another Just Dance match." Ian chuckled, and shook his head.

Mari nodded, "All right guys let's go. David, C'mon." She called to him as her, Josh, and Matt left the room.

David walked forward and crouched beside Ian, "I'm sorry."

Ian shook his head, "Don't be." David leaned forward and Ian met his lips halfway. Anthony blushed as Ian dropped the inhaler and lifted his hands to David's cheeks. Anthony looked down, and snatched the inhaler, sitting crisscross on the floor. David pulled away and kissed Ian's forehead before disappearing. Ian looked at Anthony, and let go of his waist, "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

Anthony blinked, "Oh, he's your...kinda boyfriend, It's okay."

Ian smiled, "I was talking about my death grip on you, but, I'm sorry about that too."

Anthony blinked and blushed more, "Well..okay." He attempted a smile, "You did Good, Ian. I'm proud of you."

Ian chuckled, "You're the one who came to my rescue. I mean, everyone was saying I'm some sort of hero, and then there you are..." He smirked, "If I take off your shirt will I see the Superman symbol?" He looked down at his own chest, and buttoned up the blue, short sleeved, plaid shirt.

Anthony watched him, mouth becoming strangely dry, "Uh..."

Ian's smile grew, "Regardless, thank you, my hero. You were brave... Take a compliment, geez."

Anthony half-smiled, "I think David got angry when I got to unbutton your shirt." He shouldn't, but he felt a little Good about making David jealous. It was wrong, he knew that, yes. But it was like a sweet victory, seeing that look of anger on his face.

Ian nodded, "Yeah, he's probably still pissed. But, can you blame him? Switch spots with him, your boyfriend or girlfriend is having an asthma attack, and some guy you don't know swoops in and helps them out of it. And...Well...gets to unbutton their shirt."

Anthony nodded, his chest tightening at Ian's scenario, "Yeah, I get it." Suddenly They heard the group singing happy birthday and They came forward. Josh holding the cake, and a the others holding their gifts. Anthony smiled at the glow in Ian's eyes and felt himself sigh contently.

He was glad to have a best friend like Ian, and he was glad he was the one who helped Ian. He never felt this way before, but when he looked at Ian, stomach did a weird flip, he knew that he wouldn't experience the feeling if he didn't have Ian. So he liked the feeling, and as They spent more time together, he became use to it, more comfortable with it. To the point where he barely noticed it.

AN::

Wow. A lot happened...sounds like a fun slumber party huh? The next chapter is shorter than the rest, it's more a filler and it starts out with a light joking tone. You guys will like it!


	6. Chapter 6

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 6

AN:: HEY GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT. LET ME GET YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. YEAH. CUTE ANIMALS. LAUGHING BABIES. **SEX**. Have your attention? AWESOME. Okay, so I don't hate this chapter but I dont love it. it's just silly, and dry. but it has its importance like every chapter. So, this Saturday is my birthday, and I decided that before I go out I'll upload the 7th chapter, since that one is actually one of my favorites so far. So you guys get TWO CHAPTERS this week. Then, uploads will still be Wednesday, thanks guys, I hope you enjoy! Just for the people that dont read ANs (like myself, im guilty of it when im reading fanfiction.)

**_SATURDAY I WILL UPLOAD CHAPTER SEVEN. THEN UPDATES WILL RETURN TO NORMAL_.**

all mistakes are mine

APIH

"No," Ian said laughing as he waited for Anthony to enter his apartment, "You're never driving my car again. I'm selling it tomorrow, and that's that." He laughed as he shut the door.

Anthony grinned, "Aww, C'mon Ian! I did give you that sweet ass jacket for your birthday. Just one more day of practice, that's all I'm asking."

Ian ran his hands down the jacket he was wearing, it was a silvery blue, made of leather, and it fit him well. Anthony knew the moment he saw it in the store it'd look great on him. He and Mari had gone shopping together a few days previous, he wasn't sure what to get Ian, but damn did he make a good choice. Now, they were spending the weekend and Monday together because Ian was leaving with David Tuesday night, and since they both had off, Anthony figured why not. Ian asked, and Anthony had no other plans, or work.

"Well...I do look damn good in this." Ian said, itching his chin, which was starting to grow stubble, "But no. I really need a new car, and I don't want you to wreck the one I'm selling."

Anthony groaned as he followed Ian to the kitchen, "But _Iaaan_, please, it was a lot of fun." He stuck out his bottom lip and grabbed onto Ian's arm, tugging on it.

Ian laughed and attempted to pull Anthony off him, "Get off me, you douche!" Anthony heard the door slam shut and he blinked as a woman walked into the living room, staring at them, frown on her face. Her hair was a short, dirty blonde, and She had some wrinkles. But Anthony could see that when She was younger She was probably beautiful.

"That's not David." She commented, dropping her purse on the coffee table, "Ian, can you get me a beer." Ian pried himself off of Anthony and opened the fridge, bringing said drink to the women, who Anthony assumed was his mom.

Anthony followed behind Ian, "Here." He handed her the drink and She thanked him, Ian frowned, "I thought you would be out all night." He said, tilting his head to the side.

She looked at Ian, and then Anthony, "You can still fool around with him, I don't care. But please keep it down and use a condom, Ian, I didn't raise you to be an idiot." She pulled a cigarette out of her pack, "And if David starts asking questions I'm not lying for you."

Ian chuckled, shaking his head, "This is Anthony, he's my friend. We're not fooling around, so you don't have to worry about David and I."

"Good, David's a great guy, and you two have been together so long I'd hate to see it go to waste." She gave Anthony a glare, "You hear that? My son might be a dumbass, but he has something good going."

"Thanks, mom." Ian rolled his eyes.

Anthony looked at Ian and then his mother, "Don't worry, Ms. Hecox, I won't touch your son, he'll be fine." He smiled some.

She turned more, frowning deeper at him, "Are you saying you'd never touch my son? Do think he's ugly or something? Yeah, he's lazy, and lanky, and has a stupid hair cut...but he's got my ass, and that's a fine ass. And have you seen his face, It's just what you gay boys like! Cute! He's powerless and weak! Are you saying that's not Good enough for you!?"

Anthony felt his cheeks warm and his mouth opened and closed, trying to figure out how to get himself out of the situation, "N-No! He's not ugly I'm not saying...he's far from that. I-I just.. I'm not gay, so I don't..I haven't looked at his butt, but I'm sure It's okay. And Yeah, y'know, he's eyes are kinda nice..and I...I..." Anthony blinked as Ian bursted into laughter and soon his mother cracked a smile and laughed with him.

Ian's mom lit her cigarette, and puffed on it, She smiled at Anthony, "I like you, you seem like an okay kid."

Anthony frowned at Ian who laughed more, and grabbed his wrist, "I'll see you mom, we're gonna play some games."

His mom flipped through channels on the TV, "Keep it PG, Anthony, my boys fragile! Nothing to explicit."

Once They were in Ian's room, Ian shoved him back on the bed per usual and shut the door, sitting next to him, "What do you think of my mom?" He asked, amused smile on his lips. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it.

"Well..." Anthony shrugged, "She's blunt... that's for sure.."

Ian laughed and moved one of his hands on the opposite side of Anthony and he leaned closer to his face. Anthony felt his breath catch as his eyes fell to Ian's lips, looking at how his teeth tugged on the soft, pink skin. He looked back up staring into his eyes, "So.." Ian said, "You think my eyes are nice."

Anthony felt his face radiate heat and he blinked, "What..." He frowned and shoved Ian's face away, "You douche!" He smacked Ian's arm while he laughed, "I said _KINDA_ nice by the way."

Ian laughed more, wrapping his arms around his stomach, "O-Oh my God your face!" Anthony felt himself get more embarrassed as he sat back and glared at Ian, he was getting aggravated rather than amused. As Ian laughter died down, he smiled at Anthony, "Wha-What..did you think I was gonna kiss you!" He laughed again and Anthony felt his blood boil as he grabbed one of the many pillows and whacked Ian with it.

"Shut up!"

Ian still had an amused smile on his lips, "Maybe your not as straight as it seems." He waggled his eyebrows. Then stopped and blinked at Anthony, frowning, "Man, I'm just kidding, don't get all worked up." He sat up on his elbows.

Anthony realized he was panting, ever so softly, and sitting up on his knees at Ian's side. He sighed and sat back, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry.."

Ian frowned, "I'm sorry, too." He tilted his head, "That joke wasn't funny, I'll make up to you." He sat up and kneeled in front of Anthony, he put both hands on Anthony's cheeks and pursed his lips for him, "Pucker up!" Ian said pursing his own lips.

Anthony pushed Ian's face away and shook his head, "C'mon, man, if your horny just go find David, not me..."

Ian laughed and smiled at Anthony, "Sorry man, I'm just messing with you, I'll quit." He leaned down and grabbed one of his Xbox controllers, "Let's play Dead Space, we'll watch some movies later, and tomorrow we'll go out driving before I sell the old lass."

Anthony smiled slightly, taking the controller from Ian's hands, "So all it took was you hurting feelings to be able to drive again." He laughed, "I should remember that, next time I want something."

Ian bumped his shoulder into Anthony's, "Shut up and click the start button, bitch."

APIH

"Whoa! Yeah!" Ian screamed as he made a sharp turn along the dirt road, he shifted gears and sped off in the opposite direction, grinning so widely Anthony thought his face was going to break.

They got Ian's new car, and the first thing Ian did was drive up to these unpopulated dirt roads and drive like a maniac. Anthony's heart was racing with adrenaline, and he was grinning too, but he was also panicking on the inside, he wasn't use to this kind of thing. Not that that was shocking, but he truly found this scary. And he guessed that was why Ian liked doing it. The rush of fear, and enjoyment at the same time. Anthony couldn't help but to think that They were going crash, or someone was going to see them driving like this. Maybe a cop. Anthony couldn't find as much enjoyment in this as Ian did. But he wasn't going to say it was the most boring thing he'd done, and to be completely honest, the act did spring butterflies in his stomach. Ian was laughing, and screaming and making as many sharp turns as he could, driving as fast as his new car would let him.

Suddenly, he stopped the car, both of their bodies going forward with the momentum, he leaned back in his seat, grinning, "Man..." He ran his fingers along the wheel of his car, "I think I'm in love."

Anthony smiled, "Better not tell David that."

Ian's face suddenly fell, and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Anthony couldn't tell if his expression was sad or angry, maybe a mix of both, he looked over at Anthony, "You know, last Friday, at the party. I was so angry with him...for what he did."

Anthony tiled his head, and shifted in his seat so he was facing Ian, "What? Mad at The surprise party?"

"No, not that. Not.." Ian said, and copied Anthony's pose, leaning against the driver side door, "Him telling me he loves me in front of you guys. He shouldn't have done that."

Anthony shrugged, "He probably thought it was the right time." He tried defending David lazily. He did think that it was the right time, and even though Anthony wasn't fond of the twos relationship for some reason, he even thought the moment was , well, cute. Mari did to, gushing about the whole day they were at the mall.

Ian sighed, "Yeah, he did. But he shouldn't have put me on the spot." He confessed sighing, "I don't like it, doing coupley stuff in public and with friends, It's dorky. Also, I'm gay, and not everyone is okay with the idea."

"You're friends don't care, Ian." Anthony frowned at him, "If David's you're boy-"

"I care!" Ian suddenly interrupted Anthony, "I don't like it, I don't want to be put under pressure, I don't like it." He repeated, frowning, "Something so personal shouldn't be said in a room full of people watching. Watching me for an answer, he should have took me away to another room, or-or waited, or something!" He yelled with despair in his voice, "He made me look bad, Anthony. Two years of being i-in an open relationship, I can't even call him my boyfriend without freaking out, or even say a simple I love you!"

"Calm down, Ian. You don't have to yell at me." Anthony said, with a small sigh.

Ian blinked and covered his mouth, "I was yelling..?" At Anthony's nod Ian shut his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, man. I just...I get worked up."

"It's not your fault, you know." Anthony said, "Not everyone can do it, you're not the only one with commitment issues." He shrugged, "It just happens to some people. I'm sure David understands."

Ian was silent for a few moments, just staring at Anthony, expression blank, "Yeah, Yeah he understands." He looked at his hands and shrugged, "It's the fact that he's so understanding and okay with everything that hurts, dude." He tightened his hands into fists, "Two years we've been seeing each other and he's only asked to be official three times. He just let's it all slide off his shoulders, and doesn't bring it up again after I blow him off. He's just...okay with everything."

Anthony frowned, tilting his head to the side, "Isn't Good that he's understanding, and gives you time, and y'know, lays off you?"

Ian shook his head, "At first, it was great. I got my time to think stuff over, take my time. But now It's like...like he doesn't care enough to fight for me. He just gave up and put me in control, I-I don't wanna be in control all the time." Ian sighed, "Sometimes I just..I want him to rough, and more forceful. To tell me that It's been two years, and-and he is my boyfriend, and that I have to accept it. I just want him to really show, and demand a relationship."

"So..wait.." Anthony looked confused, trying to process Ian's words, "You're telling me you're mad at yourself because you can't call David your boyfriend after two years, but you want him to, like, declare your 'thing' official, and make it a relationship...I don't.._Wouldn't him being so forceful end badly_?"

"I don't have the drive to say, '_I want to be your boyfriend'_. I can't do it, it freaks me out deciding such a major thing, but I do want to call him my boyfriend, and celebrate anniversaries and all that stuff." Ian said, "But I just can't, I can't take the step by myself, and that's what David wants. He doesn't understand I need him to be a-assertive. To prove to me that he cares, a-and wants me as much as he tells me."

Ian's bottom lip suddenly stuck out and he looked into his lap, hiding his face. Anthony felt his chest clench and he sighed. Ian was so God damn emotional, it wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't a Good thing either. It concerned Anthony, and even so, he wasn't sure what to do. Anthony moved forward and smiled some, "Ian, It's okay. David is probably worried about being hurt, and doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, that's how I would feel." He lifted his hand and set it on Ian's head, running his fingers through Ian's hair in a ruffle.

Ian tensed and shock back, grabbing Anthony's hand and accidentally whacking his head off the window. He groaned and dropped the taller teens hand, putting both hands over his head and massaging the sore spot. Anthony was worried at first, but he couldn't help let the chuckled from escape from his throat. Ian shot him a weak glare, "Sh-shut up!" He growled and Anthony laughed harder, "And do-don't touch my hair!"

Anthony let a goofy grin appear on his face, "Aww, Ian you're so _cute_." He mimicked a women's voice and raised his hand to ruffle the others hair again.

Ian swiftly moved out of the way, cheeks burning, "Anthony, I swear to God I will kill you and leave your body here to rot!"

Anthony laughed again and shook his head, "No you won't. You like me too much to kill me."

Ian frowned, "Cheeky bastard."

APIH

AN:: Compared to the last three this. Is. SHORT. HAHA, Thanks for reading, the next chapter will actually have a part in Ian's POV! It won't happen a lot, until the specials.

Speaking of specials I guess I'll explain them now. Sometime during this story I'll say that I plan on uploading a 'special chapter' instead of an actual chapters. These chapters are about Ian's past, written in his POV. Like, how he and David became a couple, the night his father left, why he has commitment issues. Things like that. I haven't decided whether to choose which ones to upload myself, or to have you guys decide. I wanted to have the first special up next week, but that's not going to happen. A lot of you guys that read the story aren't actually active with leaving reviews, so im no sure what to do. I may have a poll up. If I do, I'll let you guys know.

Anyway thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 7

AN:: Here's chapter seven! Updates will go back to normal Wednesday! Enjoy

APIH

Anthony groaned and pulled on the collar of his sweater. Why was it that every holiday he went to his dad's, his step mom made and forced him and his brother to wear dorky sweaters. He liked his Step mom, she was nice and understanding, unlike the step-moms in the movies and books. She was pretty too. But sweaters? He wasn't twelve anymore. Then again, it was kind of a routine, something he knew would happen. Anthony sighed as he gave one final glance in the mirror and tug on the sweater.

He walked out of the bathroom his younger step sister running up to him, "Anthony! Daddy said dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Anthony leaned down and picked her up, "Okay, Suzy, what do you say we go down stairs together?" He grinned at her.

She pouted, "I have to get Daddy's wallet!" She began squirming in his arms.

Anthony let her down, "Okay, I'll see you downstairs." She sped off down the hall and Anthony walked down the stairs.

He glanced at his step mom, "Hey, Karen, I'll be outside. I have to make a call."

She nodded as She continued to set the table, "Okay, food will be ready soon though, so hurry up."

Anthony nodded and walked to the back door, opening it and walking into the back yard. His sweater providing protection against the cool night air. He walked up to the swing set and sighed. For some reason, being at his dad's felt like he was at square one again. He felt like he was alone, he could easily text Josh, or Matt. But he kind of wished one of them were with him. He sat down, and began to swing back and forth. He kind of missed Ian's company. They hadn't talked in almost four days.

Anthony wanted to text him, or call him, but he didn't want to interrupt his time with David and his family. He didn't want to intrude, or have Ian tell him that, no, he can't talk. He just didn't want Ian to say no to him, he wondered if that was weird. Would Ian even answer the phone? Since today was Thanksgiving would that be an exception? Was Ian even doing anything important? The only way Anthony would get any of the questions answered was if he tried to call the other teen.

Anthony pulled out his phone and went to his contact List clicking on Ian's name. He stared at the picture and shrugged his shoulders, selecting call. He lifted his phone to his ear, it only rang about three times before he heard the familiar voice of his best friend, "Anthony, hey man!" It was loud on Ian's side, there was music and laughter and it sounded like Ian was having a Good time.

Anthony felt himself brighten automatically, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Merry Turkey day." Ian replied, chuckling, "You could've texted me that, silly."

Anthony shrugged and began swinging again, "I guess I was feeling a little down and wanted to hear your voice." He felt himself blush, even though Ian wasn't there.

"O-Oh.." Ian said, sounding a little bashful himself, then suddenly the background noise was fading and it was almost silent, "Sorry, I just went into me and David's room. What's wrong?" He sounded concerned, and Anthony smiled fondly. He didn't understand how he went so long without a real friend.

Anthony leaned his head against the metal hooks of the swing, and sighed, "It's nothing to worry about in all honesty. Just after being around you and everyone else for the past few weeks being alone kinda sucks. Kinda feels like I'm back at square one." He looked at his shoes, a cold wind hit him and he shuddered.

"You know that's not the case right?" Ian said, "We're all still here, and we'll chill when everyone's back in Sacramento, but everyone needs a break once in a while." He laughed lightly, "If we were around each other constantly we'd be annoyed and then, well, there wouldn't be a friendship to miss."

Anthony nodded, shutting his eyes, "Yeah, I guess your right." He opened them again, "Are you about to eat dinner there?"

"We ate hours ago, there's a time difference of three hours between us." Anthony could all but hear Ian's teasing smirk, "Right now we're all just socializing and having fun. David has a big family. I'm guessing you're about to eat?"

"Sorry, I completely forgot, Yeah, we are." He glanced into the kitchen of his father's house, "So, what? It's like seven, eight o'clock there?"

"Yep." Ian sang, "David and I were about to go on a walk to the beach and hang out there for an hour or two."

Anthony had a feeling what the two would be doing in that hour or two, "Sorry if I interrupted the romantic escape." Anthony said, trying to keep his tone normal.

Ian laughed, "David can wait for me to have chat with you, if not, he can go to the beach himself. I'll just hang out with his Grandma."

Anthony smiled, chuckling, "Maybe you should just stick with his Grandma."

"Maybe, she's not-" Ian suddenly stopped talking and Anthony heard another voice, there was shuffling and Ian's voice was muffled, "..Anthony...Yeah, he did...I guess, why...important?" Anthony heard a thump and then laughter.

He raised an eyebrow, "Ian?"

A few seconds later Ian picked up the phone, "Sorry!" He said, his tone full of laughter, "It was David." He hissed out, before laughing, "S-Stop! Anthony, I have to go!"

Anthony frowned, "Yeah, okay, bye."

"Wait, hey man, I'll text you when I wake up tomorrow! I promise." He sounded genuine, and pleading, as if it was an apology that he couldn't say with David in the room.

Anthony stood up, "Okay, that works. Remember to keep the timezone in mind." He heard Ian laugh. Anthony wasn't sure if it was at him or whatever David was doing to him, "Bye, Ian."

"Goodb-" Suddenly there was thump again and the call was ended from Ian's side. Anthony rolled his eyes, annoyed David couldn't wait until Ian was off the phone to fool around with him.

Anthony walked back to his Dad's house and threw open the door, slamming it behind. His family blinked at him and his step mother frowned, "Anthony, is everything okay?"

Anthony scoffed, taking a seat, "Everything is peachy."

APIH

Ian laughed at David's hands moved further up his shirt, tickling his sensitive waist, "St-Stop, David, please!" David continued, laughing with Ian, pushing him back against the bed and moving over him, "David, I'll fucking piss myself stop!"

David laughed, but removed his hands from inside Ian's shirt, smiling. As Ian's laughter died down he layed back, shutting his eyes and relaxing. David's lips brushed the corner of his mouth, and moved to his neck, spreading kisses around the area. Ian sighed contently, "David..you know you shouldn't have done that."

"What?" David asked, his hand finding it's way under Ian's shirt again, caressing his smooth skin.

"Fuck with me while I was on the phone with Anthony." Ian grabbed his hand before it could invade any further, he sighed, "I'm serious, David."

David rolled his eyes, and leaned up, staring down at him, "Ian, what does it matter? It's not like Anthony is going to cry about it, and if he is so what? You met him two weeks ago, babe."

"He's been through a lot and I don't wanna take the chance of pissing him off." Ian frowned, glaring at David.

David groaned, "Ian, you know the reason he acts like that, getting that pissed off look when I'm around is because he has a crush on you."

The bowl haired man rolled his eyes, "I highly, highly doubt that's why he acts like that, David!" He frowned, "And what does it matter? It's been more than two weeks...Why have you been such an ass lately?!"

David scoffed, and rolled off Ian, "Well excuse me, my boyfriend meets some random guy and starts spending all his time with him, that's a little suspicious! I think I have the right of being an ass, _Ian_, you're acting like your not in a relationship with someone." David paused, and barked out laughter, "Oh, wait. You're not even my boyfriend, and we're not in a relationship, I'm sorry, I guess I am an ass."

"You know It's not frigging like that with Anthony, David, he's straight. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm gonna jump for every guy! You of all people should know that." Ian said, his expression pained as he lifted a hand to his lovers face, "You know I'm sorry. I just..I-I can't, I'm scared to rely on someone, and commit myself to one person, I can't do it." He forced David to looked at him, and smiled sadly, "I want to. I swear."

"Then do it." David said, tone almost begging, "I want to point at you and say your my boyfriend Ian, I've wanted for so-"

Ian leaned forward, pressing his lips to David's to silence his wavering voice. David kissed back, running his fingers through Ian's hair. Ian shuddered and pulled away, "F-fuck..."

David slid to fingers under Ian's chin and lifted it up, looking into Ian's eyes, "I'm tired of waiting around for an answer, Ian. And your lips aren't distracting me anymore."

"David-" Ian pleaded.

"I can't do it anymore, Ian." David raised his voice a little to get his point across, "Ian, I honestly love you, I do. And want to spend the rest of my life with you. And it hurts not to.."

"It hurts me too, don't do this!" Ian frowned, taking David's hand and holding it in his, "Please, David. J-Just...give me a week to decide."

"I'm sorry. You have to pick, I want to be able to celebrate an anniversary, Ian. You know, we would've been, like, two years in September." David sighed, "I don't wanna do this, but you need to know I can't just sit around for you anymore."

Ian nodded, "O-Okay." He felt the corner of his eyes sting.

David sighed and nodded, trying to control his emotions, "So, what do you say? Are we boyfriends, or just friends."

Ian shifted, sitting in David's lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned down nudging his nose against David's, shutting his eyes. David sighed. Ian leaned down and pressed his lips against the others, he kissed him deeply, and moved his fingers into David's hair, and parted his lips as David kissed back. After about a minute David pulled away, face sunken, "Was that a goodbye kiss?"

Ian smiled slightly, "More like our first kiss as boyfriends."

David looked shocked for a moment. Like the answer was unexpected, as if he really thought Ian didn't want him. He made Ian's chest tighten in pain, he didn't want to cause David discomfort and pain. David suddenly pressed another kiss to Ian's lips, "Wait here, I have something for you." He let Ian slid off him, and got up leaving the room and Ian with his own thoughts.

Ian sighed as he fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about his decision. Wondering about his decision. Had it been the right one? Maybe wanting David to be more assertive _was_ a mistake. His chest was tight with an abundant amount of emotions. He was scared, and worried..the last time he thought he was in a relationship... No. _No_. He wasn't going to think about him, or that. He was just so nervous. Was it bad that he was more scared and worried than happy? He wanted to be with David, he wanted to be able to be his boyfriend, but he just felt so...wrong. Like waiting was what he needed.  
>Then again, David waited two years for this. One year both of them in a state of confusion, and the second as a noncouple, couple. David deserved to call Ian his boyfriend. Was he being selfish right now? Ian took slow breaths, trying to help himself calm down. He was over thinking this, it was natural to be a little wary of a relationship...or...maybe the rules didn't apply with his and David's two year roller-coaster?<p>

The door opened again and Ian sat up as David came into the room, "Shut your eyes." He said and Ian complied. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, David was suddenly very close to him, and Ian felt cool metal on his collarbone. David pressed a kiss to his temple and moved away a little, "All right, open them up." Ian blinked his eyes open and immediately took the metal in his hand, examining it. His lips parted in shock at the Necklace, with a topaz gem. He looked at David and opened his mouth to say something but David spoke instead, "I'm not sure if It's appropriate for a boy to get another boy a necklace, but I figure it doesn't matter with us."

Ian smiled genuinely, "It doesn't matter with us." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and sighed softly.

David hugged back, chuckling, "What do you say we had to the beach and fool around as boyfriends for the first time?" Ian snickered, ignored that painful feeling in his chest and let David lead him from their bedroom.

APIH

"Dad what's going on?" Anthony asked as his father and him walked down the streets of the town.

"It's a surprise, Anthony, now shut up and just follow me." His father gave a hearty laugh.

Anthony rolled his eyes and stuffed his face into his phone, replying to Ian's text. He had texted him, like he said, after Anthony was out of his shower a text from Ian was awaiting him. Their conversation was becoming dull though, like Ian wasn't in the mood to talk. He was definitely acting a little off, like something was bothering him. Anthony attempted to pry, and sent the message. He pocketed his phone and followed behind his dad, sighing.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. What's on your mind, kid?" His dad asked, slowing his pace so he walked next to his son.

Anthony shrugged, "It's not important."

"Hm." His dad tapped his chin, small smile on his lips, "Does it have to do with all your new little friends?" At Anthony's shocked expression, his dad gave him a pointed look, "Do you honestly think you're mother wouldn't call me to voice her concern about your new behavior?"

"New behavior? I'm leaving the house, isn't that a Good thing?" Anthony groaned, "I have a friends now, a best friend, I'm not a lonely kid and that's a bad thing now?"

His dad chuckled, "She thinks your having sex and smoking pot."

Anthony actually snorted and smiled with his dad, "Nowhere close to either of those."

His dad pulled out keys And unlocked the door to a parking garage. Anthony blinked as he peaked inside and saw the car sitting there, he looked at his dad who was smiling at him, "Ta-DA."

"No way." Anthony gasped and he walked completely into the garage. He walked up to the vehicle and placed a hand on the Hood, "Dad.._whoa_..what's the catch?" He laughed as he dad tossed the keys.

"How about we talk as you give her a spin?"

Anthony caught the keys and ran to the other door, pulling it open. As he sat he actually sighed contently. _His own car._ His dad got in the passengers seat and soon They were on the road, driving around. "Specific location?"

"Let's head for the supermarket." His dad said and Anthony nodded. After a few minutes his dad sighed, "Do you want to hear the deal now?"

"Sure." Anthony nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He was a Tad nervous at what his father wanted. His father was kind, though. He may be strict, but that was only when It was necessary.

"Your mother can't afford yours and your brothers tuition anymore." His said flat out, he looked at Anthony, "You're mom wants you two to move here with me." Anthony blinked, his mouth becoming slack. He felt his whole world crush and he was thinking too fast he swerved and itched his neck nervously. "Pull over." His dad said, although it sounded like a demand.

Anthony did as he was told and looked at his dad, "A-Are you joking? I can't...I...my life is actually fun now. I have friends, I can't move Dad. I can't! You don't -"

"I do understand, Anthony." His dad frowned, "So you have to make a choice. Move here, or go to the public school where you live."

"I'm going to the public school." Anthony said without thinking, his voice filled with confidence. He didn't know he had so much. All he knew was that he didn't want to leave the friends he just made, especially Ian.

"Anthony...I get your friends go there. But you really have to think. It's what you want, not where your friends are." Anthony stared at him for a few minutes. Expression not changing. His dad sighed, "You're brother is moving in with me."

Anthony felt himself fall back in his seat and stare at the wheel, a wave of depression hitting him. "Matt's..."

"So, the car. There's no catch, and I'm offended you thought there would be." His chuckled, "It's a late birthday present, since I had to go to that conference in Arizona. I'm sorry I missed your birthday, Anthony."

Anthony sighed. He wanted to go to public school. That was his choice. He had all these great friends now, and he really didn't want to lose them. But, imagining being at his house, without his brother and just his mom made his chest feel like it was swelling. He didn't want to lose his brother, even if They didn't talk much. Just knowing Matt was there was enough, but now, his house would legit be empty. Anthony sighed, "I..I still want to live with mom. And go to the public school."

APIH

the end to this chapter! As always, Thanks for reading, and I'll see you at the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 8

all mistakes are mine

APIH

"I'll tell you when to turn," Anthony said, smiling and he relaxed in his seat. He was glad to be back in town. He actually missed it for once. Or maybe he just missed his friends. Particularly Ian.

His dad smiled, "Why didn't you just drive here yourself?"

"I want to wait to bring my car in at the perfect time!" Anthony replied, laughing, "Like randomly showing up at Ian's to give him a ride to school on my first day. I don't know, I haven't decided on how to tell him yet."

"Tell him about your car, or about you going to the same school as him?" His dad asked coyly.

"Both." Anthony said, staring out the window of the car. Smile still on his face.

After a few moments of silence his dad sighed, "Anthony, can I ask you something?" Before Anthony could reply his father continued, "You can trust me. I won't run and tell your mother until you'll ready for her to know, and if you want, I'll be there for you." He glanced at his son, giving him a smile. For some reason Anthony's heart started racing. "You talk very highly of this Ian guy, he seems great too. But I just have to ask, first of all, is he gay?"

"Yeah, he is." Anthony said, nodding his head.

"Okay." He dad smiled, "You know I don't care about that kind of stuff, especially in today's world. But, um, don't be a offended, but do you like this guy? You're constantly talking about him, and the way you talk about him." His dad chuckled fondly, "It was how I use to talk about your mom, and how I talk about Karen."

Anthony blushed, "Wh-What! Dad!" He looked out the window, his chest feeling like it would burst, "Geez."

"Is that a yes?" His father teased, and Anthony only felt more miserable.

"I don't know! Last month I would be looking at the magazines you got me but now..."

"WHOA!" His dad was blushing now, "Y-You don't have to go into detail, Ant. I get you."

Anthony's eyes widened and he looked at his father, mouth slack, "Wai-Wait! NO that's not what I meant.. I don't think—" He felt flushed and hot, "I don't think about Ian _like that_!" He rubbed his neck nervously, "I'm just saying that I don't find interest in them anymore, like, I dunno. Is that weird?"

His dad, shrugged, "Well, I'm not sure. You could just be tired of it, maybe. But you're avoiding my original question, Anthony."

Anthony shrugged and slouched in his seat, "I dunno, dad. I'm not sure what _liking_ someone even feels like."

"Good." His dad said, and Anthony gave him a confused look, "It feels good. It's not all that different from friendship. You smile at memories, or laugh at them. You're comfortable and happy for the person. You constantly think about them. You-"

"-miss them when there not around?" Anthony finished.

"Yeah, do I keep-?"

"Yeah, keep straight." Anthony nodded and stared at the road ahead of them. He sighed and itched his cheek. He felt confused, his dad seemed to think he had feelings for Ian, but did he really? Sure he missed Ian over break, he thought about him, he could smile at the thought of him. But surely there was more to _liking_ someone than that. Anthony shifted in his seat. He did get jealous whenever David was with Ian. _David_. Anthony groaned, "It doesn't matter if I like him, dad. He, well, he _kind of_ has a boyfriend."

"_Kind of?_" His dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Anthony replied trying to think of the easiest way to explain Ian's and David's relationship, "They've been into each other for, like, two years. But they aren't official. Apparently they've gone on dates and stuff too, and done other stuff too." Anthony explained, not meaning to sound so bitter when he did. His dad was quiet for a few minutes, staring at the roads, so Anthony kept talking, "I worry. Ian confessed he had some commitment issues. I mean, I just wonder why, and if he'll every tell me why. Sorry for complaining, I have no one to talk to about this...I can't talk to Ian. And I don't know his friends well-"

"Don't apologize. It's fine." He smiled and something flashed in his eyes that Anthony didn't have enough time to read. His dad shrugged again, "Give him time. It's not uncommon. I can only imagine the crap he had to of gone through to spend two years with someone and not be in an actual relationship with them. The guy must really like Ian. Damn." He whistled.

Anthony stared at his dad, then looked down at nothing in particular, "When we had the sleepover he told Ian he loved him in front of everyone."

Anthony dad's eye's widened, "_What_?! No way."

The dark haired teen smiled at his dad's reaction, "Yeah, he did. Ian...he had a break down though." His smile faltered as he remember the night, " He got worked up because he couldn't say it back after two years, and just...he said a lot of stuff that was personal and should have been private." His father shook his head, Anthony continued, "He cried so long and hard he actually had an asthma attack. It was crazy..."

"You can have an-"

"Yep." Anthony nodded, "Turn here, and stop outside the apartments." His father did was he was told, and stopped the vehicle. "Thanks, dad." Anthony smiled, grabbing his backpack from the backseat.

"Hey, Anthony." His dad said, and Anthony looked at him while he put his backpack on, "Don't stress over Ian, and feelings, and jealousy, and just teenage things. If it's meant to be, it'll work itself out."

Anthony smiled, and nodded, "Thanks dad, I'll see you." He turned and walked up to the apartment door, his fathers vehicle's engine in the distance. Anthony blinked at the list of numbers on the keyboard, and clicked 304, Hecox above it, paper fading and almost unreadable. Suddenly he heard voice, imitating a British accent, "Hello! You've buzzed the Hecox residence, how can I assist you?"

Anthony chuckled, "Let me in, asshole."

He heard Ian scoff, "Rude!" But the door buzzed and clicked, signaling it was open. Anthony stepped forward and pulled it open. He walked down the  
>short hall and stepped in the elevator, clicking the third floor. The elevator rattled and suddenly he was moving up. He could feel the idiotic smile on his face as he shifted his backpack on his shoulders. He wasn't sure why he had butterflies in the pit of his stomach. His smile faltered some, he didn't really know how he felt about his and his fathers conversation. He didn't want to say he didn't <em>like<em> Ian. It was a possibility. And he did care a lot about him. Ian was funny, and nice. He wasn't ugly, not that Anthony cared much about looks. But were the feelings more than friendship? It was strange to think about.

He didn't have a problem with gays. But, he was pretty sure he wasn't one. Sure, he saw a guy now and then that were attractive, and he would admit it. But when he thought of himself with another guy he stomach felt weird. Not a Good weird either. Was the relationship any different from being with a girl? As the elevator dinged opened he exited, rubbing the back of his neck.

What did gay guys even do together? Could a guy give another guy flowers? Or a Teddie bear? Girls liked that. Or did gays just do guy stuff. Like play video games together? Every gay guy he'd seen on TV acted like a girl. But Ian and David didn't act like that at all. They were just normal guys. Anthony felt himself blush as his head traveled south, thinking about gay sex. He shuddered some, he was so clueless. He couldn't look it up either, not with his mom's parental watch on his computer.

He found himself outside Ian's door and knocked on it. The door swung open almost immediately and Ian was grinning at him, "Hey man!"

Anthony blinked. Ian had facial hair. It didn't look bad, it was just a little patchy in spots, "Dude. Your face is manly."

Ian unconsciously rubbed the stubble, "Mm, Yeah. Now shut it and hug me." Then Ian's arms were around him, and Anthony just felt so warm.

When he said he felt warm, he meant everywhere. He hugged back, feeling a little awkward, but enjoying it. His skin warmed, and his insides warmed. He felt a little tingly, and his idiotic smile was back. His brain became fascinated with how nice it felt to have Ian's body pressed against his, and how perfect Ian seemed to fit his curves, and vice versa. Ian squeezed and Anthony heard someone clear their throat, "Anthony, It's nice to see you."

In a blink of an eye Ian's warmth was gone and now he was standing a few feet away. Why did this hug feel so different from the first time they'd done it? Anthony blinked at him, then turned his attention to David, "Yeah, man. Back at you." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm sure." David said, a sort of attitude to his voice. A tone Anthony hadn't heard from him before, and he felt his mood weaken. He didn't want to get angry with David. He seemed like a nice guy, and he was cool. But somehow the guy was always on his nerves. David walked to Ian and hugged him, kissing his temple, "Call me before you go to bed."

"Yeah, I will." Ian said and David pulled away, "Hey.." Ian frowned and David looked back. Ian planted a kiss on David's lips that so sweet and tender Anthony felt himself wonder what it be like to be kissed like that. Maybe even have Ian kiss him like that.

David gave a small smile and squeezed past Anthony. The taller teen moved into Ian's apartment and shut the door behind him. Ian was staring at the floor and Anthony felt awkward, "Everything okay?"

Ian looked up at him, "What..Yeah! Of course. What did you want to do?" Ian began fiddling with something around his neck.

Anthony blinked and stepped forward, probably closer to Ian than necessary, but he wanted more of that warmth. He lifted his hand, and took the necklace in his hand, "Whoa. This is...nice."

"David gave it to me." Ian said, his hands falling to his sides. Ian had a soft frown on his face, "He gave it to me when I agreed to be his boyfriend."

Anthony looked at Ian, catching his eyes. His lips parted as he searched Ian's blue eyes for any indication he was joking, but the look was serious. Ian didn't look happy though, he looked a little nervous and scared. "You guys are...how'd that happen?" Before Ian could answer Anthony frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?" He couldn't help but let his voice drip with betrayal. How could Ian not say anything to him? Was Anthony an idiot for thinking They were actually best friends? Or even close friends?

"I tried!" Ian said, sounding desperate. Anthony couldn't remember anything about this. "You asked me if something happened the other day, and when I said yes, you didn't text me back until like three hours later. So I figured you were busy."

Suddenly it hit him. He day his Dad gave him his car. "You told me to forget about it, dude, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Anthony frowned at Ian, he felt bad. But more worried.

"I'm...just dandy." Ian said, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Well.. when did he ask you?" Anthony pried.

Ian walked out to the living room and plopped back on the couch, sighing again, "After we hung up on Thanksgiving. We...kind of argued. And he asked me. Let's just say; that was my only chance to say yes."

Anthony followed after, sitting beside him, he tilted his head, "Argued? About what? " He wasn't sure if he should have been prying, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how he felt. He wasn't or sad, he didn't feel jealous either. He kind of felt numb, like none of this was real. He was that shocked, to say the least.

Ian looked like he was debating something, which made Anthony more curious. Ian shrugged his shoulders, "You actually. I told him not to do that crap while we're on the phone and then..." He looked like he was debating something again, and Anthony didn't talk, curious about David's reaction. He did feel a little happy Ian told David not to mess around while Ian was on the phone with him. Antony hated that. Ian looked at Anthony, "David thinks you have a crush on me."

Anthony blinked, and he looked off to the side, "Uhh..Oh." He said lamely, his heart increase speed and he itched his cheek, "Weird."

"Is it?" Ian asked and Anthony avoided his curious stare. Suddenly, Anthony felt warmth on his cheek and he looked at Ian, who had his hand placed gently on his cheek. Ian had the tiniest smile on his face, yet Anthony was blushing red, "Do you? It's okay if you do. I won't be mad, I think it'd be cute." Anthony opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Looking like a fish out of water. Ian's smile grew, chuckling, and Anthony wasn't sure if Ian noticed he was moving closer, "Anthony, if you do you should really tell me." Despite the smile, his eyes switched to a serious gaze, before becoming fond. The fondness he and David shared. And Ian was looking at _him_ like that.

That wasn't right. Ian's thumb suddenly moved back and forth, stroking his cheek. _This wasn't right._ It felt right, but somehow Anthony knew that it wans't. His brain winning over his feelings. _David_. The second Anthony noticed the curious look on Ian's face again, and Ian's gaze move to Anthony's lips, he forced himself to answer, "I don't." He bluntly, taking Ian's wrist and moving it from his cheek. Anthony's heart ached in a painful way, as Ian's face fell.

"Oh." He was blushing in a shameful way, causing Anthony more pain, "Oh God. I'm sorry Anthony, I just-"

"It's okay." Anthony smiled some. "I won't say anything. You can't blame yourself."

Ian blinked, "What? Of course I'm to blame!" He moved away from him, " I thought about... God, I wanted... _with_ _you_." Ian covered this mouth, furrowing his eyebrows.

Anthony felt his heart leap with hope, "Ian," Anthony forced a smirk, "You can't blame yourself, I mean have you seen me?" Anthony motioned to himself jokingly. Even though his chest felt painfully tight.

Ian smiled, and snorted, "I didn't mean to boost your confidence." He joked back, but his voice was strained.

Anthony laughed, "It was the emo hair, huh?" The mood was lifting, and Ian seemed to calm down. Which was Good.

"Most definitely not." Ian faked gagged and They both laughed.

Anthony's chest still hurt. Because he realized after all that, he did like Ian. He liked his warm, and fond smile and even the brushes of their shoulders. He knew these feelings were going to grow, and he mourned the day They would become to much to handle. And he hated the fact he lied to Ian's face, and ruined his chance with the other. All he could think about that night was what would've happened if he would have said yes. And if it would be okay to buy Ian flowers and teddie bears if They were boyfriends.

APIH  
>Anthony felt himself panic a little. He paced in his room, number on the screen but afraid to dial it. Was it even the right number? It was so old... Anthony didn't like this. He never really talked about his feelings. But he'd been so stressed lately. Filling out paper work for the public school, taking tests, and picking classes. His mom was barely acknowledging him and he felt truly alone. Even when he was with Ian he felt weird. He wanted to tell Ian, and confess he lied. Maybe Ian would say yes.<p>

Then Anthony would come back to reality. David and Ian had been together so long. He was so _selfish_ to believe Ian would leave David for him. He was an _asshole_ for wanting to have Ian to himself. He was _horrible_, and _selfish_, and he didn't deserve _anyone_. Anthony groaned and fell back on his bed. He couldn't think straight, he was so stressed. He needed someone. And as badly as he wanted to, he couldn't go to Ian, one of the sources of his problems.  
>Anthony sat up and stared at the number again. He breathed slowly and nodded to himself, "Dial it." And he did. He nervously lifted the phone to his ear.<p>

It rang a few times, and as Anthony was about to give up he heard the voice, "_Halla_?" The first thing Anthony noticed was how different he sounded. He blinked in shock, he hadn't heard the other teens voice in so long. "..._Halla?_" He repeated.

"OH!" Anthony itched his neck, "Is this Felix K-Kjellberg? I-uh-It's Anthony Padilla..." He knew it was Felix though, even if his voice was different, he could just tell.

"Anthony? Anthony! It's been too long!" Felix's voice was louder and Anthony smiled some, holding the phone away from his ear, he missed Felix. His voice had a heavy accent now, Anthony found it kind of cool. When they were younger Felix just had a light one, barely noticeable.

"Too long." Anthony commented, "How is everything? Hows life been? How's your sister?" He had so many questions, some he didn't have the time to ask.

"Everything is great, and has been. My sister is doing great as always." Felix chuckled fondly, "How about you, friend? How's life treating you?"

Anthony frowned. Was it okay just to call someone to complain about your life? Or was he doing something _even_ _more selfish_? He sighed, "I-I'm sorry, Felix. I called because... I have a lot going on, and I don't have anyone to talk to."

Anthony heard shifting from Felix's side, "It's okay Anthony. Start at the beginning."

So Anthony did. He started from the party all the way until the current day. He told Felix about his new friends, his mothers money struggles, his brother moving in with his dad, and his confusing crush on his best friend. Felix listened, asking a question here or there. By the time he was finished he missed Felix. He missed playing Super Mario with him after school everyday, he missed arguing about who would ask Sarah to formal, and he missed the Swedish teens obnoxious laugh, and constant need to put a swear word in every sentence. He felt bad, he always said he had no friends, not even considering Felix. They didn't talk a lot, but here was Anthony, telling his problems to a guy he hadn't talked to in almost year, and hadn't seen longer. Felix _was_ his friend. His oldest friend. "I-I'm sorry we don't talk a lot." Anthony felt the corner of his eyes fill with unwanted tears, from the stress and frustration the past week, and from the pain that was ahead of him, "I'm sorry I'm just randomly calling to complain- Geez, I'm such a-"

"Anthony, shut the fuck up." Felix said and Anthony's mouth closed but he could stop his lip from quivering, "Listen to me; stop apologizing, man. None of this is your fault, and we all need someone to rely on when we're in a bad spot. I'm not mad that you're randomly calling me. I'm happy." Felix said, and Anthony felt himself smile a little as his sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "Now, as for your issues. You need to stop worrying about everything, and stop thinking about the _what ifs_. Just take a minute before you go to bed tonight, think about everything you truly want. Close you eyes and just like a peace settle over you, let it work itself out. You're a 17 year old, out of shape, gamer. You're no where close to Superman."

Anthony chuckled, "When did you get so deep?" He sniffed again, rubbing his nose against his sleeve.

Felix chuckled softly, "Because someone told me the same thing once, and I took her advice."

Anthony frowned and stared in front of him blankly, at nothing in particular, "Did it work?"

"Well," Felix said with a sigh, "Yes and no. I learned that life does stuff in weird fucked up ways, and all you can do it to adapt and go with it. Or get lost in your big shit storm of problems." He chuckled again, "But, taking her advice, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Anthony nodded, "Yeah. It's just hard."

"I know, trust me." Felix said, sympathetic tone in his voice, "The thing with your mom and brother. You're helpless with that. Although, you liking your best friend is easier to handle." Felix said, "You could easily tell her, or you could just go along with the ride until it's the right time."

Anthony fiddle this the strings of his hoodie, he hadn't told Felix his best friend was a guy, "Uh, one more thing." Felix hummed and Anthony took a deep breath, "H-How do you know if you're gay?"

Felix was quiet for a few minutes and Anthony actually felt sweat forming on his brow. Felix scoffed, "I don't know? You like guys, I think that's pretty fucking obvious. You think they're cuter and hotter and stuff then girls."

Anthony frowned, "Are you gay if you only think about one guy?"

"Nah," The Swede said casually, "The you're either Bi, Pan, or you're just that person sexual." Felix chuckled, "Or you're you. You don't need a label for everything."

Anthony smiled at his casual, accepting tone. They talked for over an hour after that. Getting to know each other again. Anthony found out Felix had a girlfriend named Marzia, she lived Italy, and he met her online and she saved him from a very depressed state. He was also visiting her for the first him during the summer. Anthony talked about his new car, and going to public school. He talked about Ian, Mari, Josh, Matt and he even talked about David. When they hung up Anthony got a shower and went back to his room turned off his light, crawled in bed and shut his eyes and relaxed. He cleared his mind and thought about what he wanted. Felix was right, he automatically relaxed. When Anthony woke up the next morning he felt content. He was ready for his meeting with the guidance counselor, to get his schedule and start school Wednesday.

APIH

AN:: Well. I don't really have much to say.. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 9

All mistakes are mine

* * *

><p>Anthony stared at his schedule, studying the classes. He heard the guidance councilor clear her throat and when Anthony looked up She was standing. Anthony awkwardly stood with her and smiled, "You'll be a great addition to this school, Anthony. I can just feel the Wolverine spirit in you!" She laughed and shook his hand.<p>

"Right." Anthony smiled nodding his head, "Go Wolverines."

"That's a start." She laughed again, "If you find any problems with your classes don't be afraid to stop down here! Also, if you'd like to join any clubs, or sports I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks." Anthony said, nodding along with what She said, "So, I start Wednesday?"

"Yes, as long as that's no problem." She suddenly blinked, "Oh! I almost forgot," She began digging through piles of papers on her desk, "Here it is. Your bus pass, and if you'd like to drive to school just fill out this card and bring it in."

"Thank you again." Anthony said, with a light chuckle at her spastic behavior.

She sighed thoughtfully, "Are you nervous?"

"Excited, more." Anthony said, "I have a group of friends here. But..It's a lot bigger, and there's a lot more kids...so I'm a mixture of both."

She nodded, laughing, "I was scared when I started here. It gets intimidating. Who are you friends here?" Anthony listed off the name of his friends, and when he said Ian's her face went from a smile to a concerned frown, "You're friends with Mr. Hecox?" She asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Uh..Yeah." Anthony lifted an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, you don't seem his type." There was a tone in her voice that made Anthony uncomfortable. She sat in her seat and began organizing her papers, "I have a lot of work, Mr. Padilla. Don't forget to turn in the rest of your paper work."

Anthony slowly exited her office in shock. She went from such a happy, easy going person in a cold one in seconds. And all at the mention of Ian's name. Anthony frowned thoughtfully as he left the office and walked down the halls. Why was that? He began to wonder about Ian's school persona. The guys made it sound like Ian wasn't any different, but if that was the case, why had the guidance counselor acted so negatively? He pushed opened the double doors to the student parking lot and almost collided with a girl.

"Oh! Geez, sorry." He mumbled, blinking in shock.

The girl looked at him and smiled softly, "No problem." She looked him over and her posture grew better, She batted her eyes, "I..haven't seen you before."

Anthony blushed at her look, "Oh, uh, I'm new." He looked her over and She was pretty. Her hair was blonde and She had just enough make up on, and it was done nicely. Unlike the girls he had seen before. She wore a light coat, and a track shirt underneath. Anthony blinked at the shirt. "Wait, you're on the track team?"

"Hm?" She looked at her attire, "Oh, Yeah. I am. Are you thinking about joining?" She giggled and leaned slightly closer to him.

"Oh, uh, N-No...I have a friend in there. Did you guys..uh.. have a meeting? Or something..."

"Indoor Practice." She laughed, although it sounded a little forced, "Who's your friend? Is he as cute as you?"

"Haha...funny." Anthony looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck, "Hi-His name is Ian Hecox. Did he leave yet?"

The girls expression dropped from Flirty to confused, "Ian?" She looked him over and her shoulders slumped, as if She had a wave of disappointment come over her, "He didn't leave yet. If you want to catch him just wait at the railing over there." She pointed, "He always walks down that way."

"Thank you!" Anthony looked in the direction, "I'll see you..." When he went to look at the girl She had already walked quite a few feet away from him. The brown eyed man sighed, "...around?"

He walked over to the railing and sat on it. He waited patiently for any sign of Ian. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the girl. Why she did act like that at the mention of Ian's name? Was everyone at this school like that? Maybe Ian wasn't as popular as Anthony originally thought. But Anthony couldn't fathom people not liking Ian, he was great. _What wasn't to like_? Ian was nice, and thoughtful, funny as hell, he had great stories to pass time, and he was Good looking. Weren't those all keys to popularity?

Pieces of the puzzle began to fit in his head. The way Ian called the football players jerks, the face he made when he heard Anthony was friends with Trevor, maybe Ian wasn't popular. Anthony felt concern grow in his chest. Was Ian bullied? It wouldn't surprise Anthony that much. Now looking at the way Ian reacted to things, how easily he could be set off. It was a logical assumption.

Anthony lifted a hand to his chest. Why did it hurt so bad to think about? He sighed and shut his eyes, Ian wasn't going to get picked on anymore, not while Anthony went to school here. He didn't care if the kids decided to pick on him too, he liked and cared about Ian. Not only that but Ian was his best friend, and he didn't want anyone to hurt him. Not even himself. "I swear." He mumbled to the cool California air, _I'll protect you, or my name isn't-_

"_Anthony_?!" The taller teen looked up and saw Ian. He had a backpack on one shoulder and stared in shock. He had a hoodie tied around his waist, plain tee shirt on, exposed to the light breeze, and jeans which were ripped slightly and faded, "What're you doing here?!"

Anthony smiled, seeing Ian with a school bag made him look much younger than he actually was, "Oh..uh, I had to talk to your guidance counselor. I have a...research paper. And I wanted to know if I could sign out books from the library here..."

Ian lifted an eyebrow suspiciously, "Uh, couldn't you just find all your info online?"

"I have an old, traditional English teacher. She doesn't believe in technology." Anthony wasn't lying. His English teacher at private school was a traditional woman who despised technology.

"That sucks." Ian nodded, then he grinned and jumped on the railing sitting next to him, "David's picking me up, and we're going to the movies. You should come along."

Anthony blinked, "Oh..um..I don't think that's a good-"

Ian phone buzzed and pulled it out of his pocket, "Oh, It's David." He answered the call, "Hey, babe." Anthony rolled his eyes at the pet name and frowned at Ian. He was not going as a third wheel on Ian's and David's date. That would be the biggest punch in the face in history. Ian hummed, "I just got done. I found Anthony too! I was thinking he could come to the movies with us." Anthony noticed as Ian was on the phone with David the giant grin he had faltered more and more, "What? Well...that's just..." His eyebrows furrowed, "Well can you at least drive him home? He doesn't have a-" Ian went quiet and then rolled his eyes scoffing, "David, come on, this is the third-" Ian went quiet again, listening to what David was saying, he sighed, "Sorry, sorry. I know you're busy with college...Don't worry, I'll call my mom, or Josh." Ian jumped off the railing and kicked a rock, "Yeah, Yeah. I, uh," He paused and stuffed his free hand in his pocket, "...care about you too. Be safe." He pulled the phone from his ear and clicked end call.

Anthony jumped off the railing too and frowned at Ian, "You okay?" He lifted a hand to Ian's shoulder and squeezed.

Ian smiled some and shrugged, "I'm making a big deal out of nothing," He crossed his arms over his chest, "It's just...David's been canceling a lot on me. And...I'm worried agreeing to be his boyfriend is making it worse...like It's too late."

Anthony pulled Ian into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, Ian stood there and slowly lifted his arms to Anthony's shirt and gripped it tightly in his fists. Ian let out a sigh and buried his face into the area where Anthony's shoulder and neck met. The taller teen wanted to say something like, '_David won't leave you._' Or '_Don't worry, you and David will be fine.'_ But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just squeezed Ian closer and inhaled the scent of him. He smelled like sweat and Irish Spring, and Anthony let out a content sigh and shut his eyes.

Ian's released a warm breath on Anthony's breath that caused him to shudder pleasantly, "This is why..." He mumbled and Anthony barely heard it.

"Why what...?" He opened his eyes and pulled away.

Ian sighed, and leaned back, his hands stilled fisted in Anthony shirt. He looked up and smiled, "Don't worry about." His grip lightened and his hands just rested Anthony's chest, Ian said, "I'll call Josh. Do you wanna hang out for a little? Maybe all three of us can go to the arcade."

Anthony blushed. He had to try so hard not to lean down and kiss Ian. Felix had talked about waiting for the perfect moment, and this felt like it. _The moment. _Anthony moistened his lips and forced himself to take a step away from Ian, he couldn't do it, "Um, how about we all go to the movies? I'll text Mari and you can text Josh and Matt."

Ian smile grew, "That's a great idea! Josh can pick us-"

Anthony cut him off, "We'll meet there, You and I can go together and then they can car pool there."

"Okay..." Ian lifted an eyebrow, "One problem; How do we get to my house and car? We're trapped here."

Anthony chuckled, "I got a car. My dad got me one since he missed my birthday."

Ian's jaw dropped, "DUDE! That is amazing!" He took out his phone, "Let the texting and planning commence!"

* * *

><p>Anthony chuckled, opening the message to reply. '<em>No, not like that. We're going with friends.<em>' He sent it and leaned back in his seat. They stopped at Ian's house so he could change. All the plans were set. Mari, Josh, and Matt were going to join them. They were going to meet at the cinema at seven, but he and Ian were going out to eat, and going window shopping at the mall to blow off time. Anthony's phone buzzed and he opened the message from Felix.

_'Suuure, Ant. Lets go with that. You like him and that's that. So this is a start to the whole romance.'_

Anthony shook his head, typing his response, '_Yeah, I like him. But he's not gonna find out, and there won't be a romance_.'

Almost immediately he got a reply, '_You like him. Tell him. Stop coming up with excuses, you fucking loser._'

Anthony frowned and itched his cheek. His caught his bottom lip with his teeth, _'Confessing isn't that simple, man._' He sat up and messed with the radio, changing stations and messing with the volume. He groaned and plugged his phone in, blasting music from his phone. He opened the message the second he got it from Felix.

'_You're making this crush more complex then it should be. It __**is**__ simple._'

Anthony sighed, '_No where close to simple. It's different from normal crushes. I don't even care what bullshit story you come up with to prove me wrong d:_'

Just then the passenger door was pulled open and Anthony set his phone on the dashboard. Ian sat down, and grinned, "Ready?"

Anthony cleared his throat and motioned to his own seat belt. Ian rolled his eyes, but grabbed the belt and buckled it. Anthony laughed and smiled at Ian. The bowl haired teen had changed into a rather nice pair of jeans, he wore the jacket Anthony bought him, with a plaid shirt underneath. He obviously combed through his hair and redid it, because it wasn't as messy anymore. He had put on cologne too. His scent was quick to fill the car, Anthony couldn't help but lean closer to him when he spoke, "You know, you got pretty fancied up for a couple of friends going to the movies."

"Oh, well, y'know," He shrugged and adjusted his collar smirking, "We are going out to dinner, and the mall beforehand. So I figure if anyone sees us and thinks we're boyfriends, I'll be the better looking one."

Anthony shook his head and removed the stick from park to drive, "Whatever."

Ian laughed and grabbed Anthony's phone from the dash, changing the music and setting it back up there. They talked about minor things, school, work. Nothing big. Anthony actually found out Ian worked at_ Chuck E Cheese_ as the mascot, which he hadn't known before. Ian would change the song every now and then, Anthony had gotten into the topic of his step mom when Ian gasped out of no where. Anthony pulled into the parking lot, "What?" He asked curiously.

Ian looked at him, in shock, "Wait..." He glanced at his phone, "You like someone?_ A guy_?" He looked at Anthony.

Anthony's body moved before his brain could actually process the situation, he slammed on the brakes and snatched the phone from Ian, unplugging it from the car. "I-Ignore what you saw!"

Ian was still in shock at how quickly he hit the brakes, his hand on the dashboard, other on his chest. He frowned at Anthony, "Dude, what the fuck!? You don't do that!" He groaned and sat back.

The car behind them honked and Anthony flushed and drove, parking in the closest spot he could find. He unbuckled his seat belt and looked at Ian, "I'm sorry, Ian. Seriously."

"Whatever," He sighed, unbuckling his own seat belt and getting out of the car, Anthony followed in suite, locking his car. He jogged to catch up to Ian, "C'mon, I really am sorry."

Ian nodded, "Yeah. Just don't get all upset next time."

Anthony frowned, "Um, you were the one going through my texts, Ian." He felt himself grab for his phone on instinct, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt it, "I won't do it as long as you don't randomly invade my privacy."

Ian scoffed and let out a chuckle. Shaking his head. Anthony could tell he was annoyed but he ignore it. Ian was in the wrong, and sure, he wanted to beg for forgiveness, but in reality, he didn't do anything wrong. Ian shouldn't have been snooping. They walked into the Mexican place and got their table. They ordered their drinks and as the lady walked away, Ian sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. Your Felix friend said something about his bullshit story helping you win _him_ over, and I couldn't help myself." He itched his head, "You'd snoop too."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He clutched onto the fabric of his jeans. The women came back with their drinks and took their orders before walking off again, Anthony sipped his drink.

Ian stared at him, and leaned forward. "_Well_, who is he? I feel like an idiot for thinking you liked me the other day." He made a motion with his hand, before resting his head on it.

Anthony scoffed, _if only you knew_, "It's no one. Just...a guy that I deliver to once in a while."

"Details man, _details_! How long, what's his name, what's he look like?" Ian smirked and took a drink of his own drink. Anthony sighed, cheeks warming. He really didn't want to do this. Come up with a bullshit lie and do this to Ian again. He regretted his first lie, and he didn't want to regret another. "_Oh_." Anthony looked up from lap to see Ian's guilty expression, "I'm sorry, Anthony. I didn't realize...I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

Anthony felt his chest ache, "I...don't even know if I like him." He said bluntly, "Don't feel guilty. I'm new to the...liking a guy thing."

Ian blinked, "Oh, okay..." He smiled, "You know, I happen to be gay." He put a hand on his chest, "If your worried, or curious about _anything_, I am here for you." He shrugged his shoulders, "If you have any questions, I can try my hardest to answer them."

Anthony smiled, and messed with the straw in his glass. He could ask Ian, this was the perfect opportunity to find out everything he'd been wondering about, not only that, but he could get to know things about Ian. Learn about his experiences, and his past. Ian was sensitive, so flat out asking was out of the question, this was the simple way to get answers. Anthony looked up at Ian, who was messing with the business cards, "Uh... can you buy your boyfriend flowers? Or stuffed animals? Or is that weird?" He asked lamely, blushing.

Ian looked at Anthony, folding the card in half and smiling, "Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to? Maybe on a first date or something? Valentines day, anniversaries. Whatever. Stuffed animals are cute. Or at least I think so."

"Has a guy ever gotten you flowers?" Anthony followed up his question, tapping a beat on the table in attempt to will away his nerves.

"Mm," Ian nodded his head, "My first boyfriend, Ryan, got me flowers a lot. David's only done it twice, on our first actual date. And, well, another time..." He chuckled, "I remember my first girlfriend, I always got her flowers. Every time I went to her house." He covered his face in embarrassment, "I was a horrible 12 year old."

"That's cute. I didn't know you dated a girl." Anthony smiled, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Melanie." Ian removed his hands, grinning like an idiot, "We still talk a lot. She was my best friend until I moved, it was because we were such good friends that we broke up." Ian grabbed his phone, and went through it, holding it out to Anthony, "That's the woman herself."

Anthony smiled as he squinted at the picture, She was blonde and gorgeous and Anthony pictured them together. The image was easy to imagine. He chuckled, "How can someone that beautiful date you?"

"I dunno," He said and looked at the picture before he set his phone down, "But I was lucky. We didn't do anything though, we dated for like a month, but we were 12 and I still kind of thought she had _coodies_. She got really mad when she kissed me on the cheek at the park and I wiped it away and ran up to my mom crying." Ian laughed fondly.

Anthony laughed as he recreated the scene in his head, "I would be mad too, Ian. That's a dick move!"

"I was 12! C'mon," Ian itched his stubble as he laughed, "And I wouldn't go crying to my mom if you kissed me."

"What would you do?" Anthony said without thinking, he felt his cheeks warm and he covered his mouth. Ian's cheeks warmed as well and Anthony opened his mouth to come up with some excuse when their waitress set their plates in from of them. She told them to enjoy before walking away. Anthony grabbed his utensils and shoved a fork full of food into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, and Ian seemed to do the same thing, staring at his food. "Well, um, what about that Ryan guy? He was your first boyfriend?" He said after he swallowed his mouth full of food.

"Yeah," Ian said sipping his drink, "We started dating my ninth grade year. He doesn't go to school here, but I met him through a couple of friends where I use to leave."

"..I thought you started dating David your ninth grade year?"

"Ryan and I were dating in the summer, until like, January, I dunno." He sighed, "Well, I thought we were dating, but apparently we weren't."

Anthony chuckled, "You seem to have a lot of relationships like that."

Ian didn't laugh or smile, he just stared at Anthony, and shrugged, "Well, at least David has feelings for me. Ryan...well, he would act like we were boyfriends, then I caught him with a girl. And He...he..." Ian sighed and shook his head, "Well, without getting into details, he made it clear we were never official and that, uh, I was just one of _those guys_ he _hung out _with." He sipped his drink again.

Anthony frowned and stared at his half eaten meal, he didn't feel hungry anymore, "Are you saying...he used you for...?" He couldn't even say it, it felt so disgusted.

Ian sighed, "It never got that far." Anthony looked at Ian and released the breath he was holding, "It would've gotten to that, though. I was an idiot for thinking we were an item." He scoffed bitterly and took a bite of his food.

"You weren't an idiot, that guy was an asshat."

Ian chuckled softly, "Yeah, I mean, we're good now. He changed a lot since then, and he's chill now. Someone did the same thing to him and he learned."

"Justice." Anthony nodded, grinning, he lifted his drink and Ian rolled his eyes but gave Anthony the satisfactory of a toast. Anthony sat the glass down after he took his drink and took a bite of his meal, "Um, personal question alert." Ian looked ta him, munching on his own food, "Have you ever...done _that_ stuff?"

Ian's cheeks warmed to the lightest shade of pink, and he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "David and I have done it three times." He answered honestly, with a nod, "We don't normally go all the way, but we have been _together_ for a while. And, we both want to spend the rest of our lives together, so why not try it?" He had a strange look I his eyes when he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with David, "Um, I've never bottomed though. It seems really personal and well...I don't think I can submit myself to something like that with another person." His cheeks warmed more and he sighed softly.

"I wouldn't bottom." Anthony said, although he was clueless when it came to gay sex, he did understood the gist of what went where, "It's gross."

Ian laughed, "Yeah, maybe. I don't think it's gross. Just personal." He took a bite of his food, "Mm, topping is awesome though. So if you decide to try it at all, you won't be disappointed." Ian tapped his fork against his plate, chewing on his bottom lip, "David wants us to switch it up, he's thinking we do that around Christmas. I'm nervous, but I agreed."

Anthony blinked, "Oh...are you okay with that?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay with it." Ian sighed, itching his stubble again, "I owe him it, he's gone through a lot of crap with me. It's the least I could do."

Anthony scoffed, "You don't actually believe that do you?" He shifted in his seat, "I don't care if you're dating the person for a week, or for four years. You say no if you're not ready. You don't owe David anything, Ian. I get you might feel guilty and all, I see the look on your face when you call him your boyfriend, but don't for a second think that you can fix everything by making yourself do something you know your uncomfortable with. That's something extremely personal, like you said, and when you decide you want to do that you should be a hundred and ten percent ready. You have to love and care for that person as much as they love and care about you. I bet if you told David you weren't ready, he wouldn't force you into it. So don't think you're less if you say no."

Ian stared at Anthony, he smiled softly, "You're just..you're a genius you know that?"

Anthony gave a bashful smile, "I'm just honest."

Ian nodded his head, "You're a lot of things, Anthony. A lot of things." His smile grew, "I wish I could tell you a quarter of them."

"W-Why can't you?" Anthony asked, leaning towards Ian in anticipation.

Ian smirked and glanced around the restaurant. He lifted his hand, waving the waitress over, "Check, please."

Anthony frowned, "Ian, _seriously_, don't blow me off."

Ian chuckled and shook his head at Anthony, "I'll do what I want, man. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

* * *

><p>AHHH THE APRIL FOOLS JOKE YESTERDAY<p>

haha, how many of you guys watched the whole thing? When Ian threw the tempter tantrum over the basket ball was the best.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 10

AN:: _**IMPORTANT**_! FIRST! Okay, so yes, it's Monday. I won't be able to update Wednesday because I'll be going to Philadelphia the next two days. (_fuck yeah! I miss a quiz in Algebra II!_) And I'd rather update early then late. Second, I lost chapters 14 through 16? The files got corrupted somehow, _**so I'll be taking a hiatus after I upload chapter 11**_._** The hiatus will probably last two weeks**_. Just so I can pump out a few chapters. I like staying ahead of what im uploading! So, _**chapter 12 will be uploaded May 7-ish**_. It seems like a long time, I know! But I may end my hiatus early, it depends on how quickly I meet my quota! Keep an eye out you guys! And thanks for the cooperation.

all mistakes are mine

* * *

><p>The group exited the theater and walked into the lobby, laughing and talking about the film, "Thanks for inviting me guys." Josh said, wiping a happy tear from his eye.<p>

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Well, we didn't have much of a choice. Ian said you'd whine if we didn't."

The group laughed harder, and Josh pouted, "Well, regardless, it was fun. It was better then fucking with 12 year olds on Xbox."

"You fuck around with 12 year olds?! That's disgusting!" Matt yelled, causing a few people in the lobby to look over at them.

Josh quickly covered Matt's mouth, cheeks warm, "Shut up, asshole! Don't yell stuff like that!"

Ian grinned mischievously, "Josh fucks around with 12 year olds!"

Josh hissed another shut up at him, and Anthony laughed. Suddenly Mari's arm was looped around his, "C'mon, Anthony. I challenge you to a round of Area 51!" She pointed to the arcade. Anthony happily let Mari drag him in the direction and They put in their quarters, pressing start. Once the game was set, and They began shooting down Aliens, Mari asked, "When do you start school?"

"Wednesday is my first day." He said. Mari was the only one who knew. Anthony was probably closer to her then any of the guys, She was cool and easy to get along with. They texted a lot surprisingly, and sometimes She dropped by his job to say hello a few times. She helped him pick out some classes, and made sure They all got the same lunch.

Mari grinned, "Awesome. Ian is gonna freak when he finds out you're going to the same school. I think you might actually kill him."

Anthony shot down the last alien and talked as the scene changed, "I don't want him to die. But I'm excited for his reaction."

"He'll be happy." She grinned.

Anthony frowned for a moment and looked at Mari. Then back to the screen, he glanced in the direction of their other friends. Ian, Josh, and Matt were all surrounded by the claw machines, laughing and making faces at each other. Anthony smiled and looked to the game. "Hey, Mari, can I ask something a little personal about Ian?"

Mari hummed, "I'll try my best to answer."

Anthony shot down a few more enemies, "Is Ian, like, bullied?" He felt a little weird asking, like maybe he shouldn't. But he was curious about it, he didn't want to be wrong, but there was a possibility he was over thinking the girls and guidance councilors reactions. Or Ian's reactions to the football players, and Trevor. Although, it was better to get a straight answer.

Mari frowned, "Um, yes?" She sounded a little confused herself, "It's a long story." She took a chance and glanced in their friends direction, "To summarize; When Ian came to school our freshman year, he was public about a lot of stuff. His opinions especially. The _cool_ kids would pick on the usual dorks and nerds, and idiots, but Ian would always get involved. Which, well, was a horrible idea." She scoffed, "But Ian's made a lot of friends with the outcasts. Although, a lot of the guys, and even girls, that are popular constantly rag on him. They say crap to him, a few guys that are huge dicks shove him around, but Ian fights back."

Anthony was a little shocked by the last statement, "_Ian gets into fights_?" He asked shocked.

"Not really, he's only been in two. And they were his freshman year."

Anthony nodded, frowning, "Don't...you guys stick up for him?" The Japanese girl lowered the plastic gun and had a look of guilt over her face. Anthony lower his too, and the screen flashed a warning, he sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"We're horrible friends." She said and looked over at Ian, "He's stuck up for us on multiple occasions, and he's takes a lot of shit because of us misfits." She smiled sadly, "But when it comes down to it, and Bobby is in Ian face, Calling him horrible names, or when he's being shoved into the lockers, or when Hilary talks trash behind his back. We don't say anything. We just..." She shook her head, "We duck and hope they don't notice us."

The brown eyed man lifted a hand and squeezed her shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself, you're there for him still. You don't leave him because of the fact he's picked on. You take the shit people give you for talking to him, and that matters." He holstered the plastic gun as the game over screen flashed.

Mari smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Anthony. But, um, how'd you know?"

"Um, when I was at the school today. I was talking to the guidance councilor about the people I know that go there, she absolutely changed when I mentioned Ian, And another girl did the same when I accidentally bumped into her. Plus, he talks negatively about the football players, and everything. I could only assume there was something going on." He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, leaning against the arcade machine.

"Ah, the guidance councilor is never on Ian's side, she can't actually get the big athlete's into trouble, so she's use to punishing or ignoring Ian." Mari sighed, "I think it kills her though, she just keeps the facade that she doesn't care."

"_Anthony_! _DUDE_!" Ian ran up to him, grinning. Anthony smiled at his excitement, Ian held up a stuffed cat with a smirk on his face.

Anthony blinked, and took the plush from Ian, "Dude this is...friggin' adorable." He laughed.

Mari awed and Ian shot her a look, while his cheeks turned pink, "Well, y'know, we talked about stuffed animals earlier." Anthony looked at him, slightly shocked, "And, well, um, I wanted to show you that yeah, stuffed animals are okay too." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the arcade, "Oh... heh... Mrs. Pacman." He walked away from Anthony, Mari following him and nudging him in the side.

Anthony watched him walk away, and looked back at the striped cat. He rubbed his hand across the fake fur, and felt himself blush. He wondered if Ian realized that Anthony was asking if you could buy your_ boyfriend _stuffed animals. Anthony smiled and chuckled, he liked to think Ian did. He walked over to him and Mari, watching Ian play Mrs. Pacman. He wasn't going to let himself read too much into this, and he was just going to enjoy the butterflies in his chest when Ian smiled shyly at him. Which he did a few times that night.

* * *

><p>He didn't realize how nervous he'd be on his first day. Even though he had friends, he walked through the halls in complete confusion. He held tightly onto the straps of his backpack, as he looked for his homeroom. He hadn't seen Mari, Josh, Matt or even Ian. He never felt so alone. The halls were loud and there were kids everywhere. At his private school, there were normally teachers walking around keeping everyone in line. Sure, there was talking, but hell, some of these kids were screaming at each other. Even teachers were talking to each other being loud and laughing obnoxious like too.<p>

Anthony wasn't sure how he felt about the whole scene, it was exciting sure, but it all seemed out of control. He had always been prone to anxiety and panic attacks, and he felt like any moment he was just going to faint. He was light headed, and his steps were growing heavier. He swallowed, realizing how dry his throat got. He shut his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them he looked around the hall for his homeroom, when he found it he walked nervously into the class room and up to the teachers desk.

"I-I. Uh, I.." He felt his face flush as he lifted his schedule and showed it to the man. He felt miserable.

The teacher smiled and looked at the schedule, he read over it and looked up at him, "Anthony Padilla? Well, we don't have assigned seats in homeroom, so sit where you'd like. Do you have any questions?"

Anthony smiled slightly and shook his head before taking his schedule back and taking a seat in the front row. He dropped his bag on the floor, and shut he eyes and let his head rest on the cool plastic of the desk. After a few minutes he sat up and frowned, he looked around class and there were a few girls giggling in the corner and giving him flirty smiles. Anthony blinked and turned to face the front of him. Why were high school girls here so interested in him? The teacher chuckled and shook his head. Anthony itched the back of his neck, "Um, Mr...?"

"Fine." He curly haired man said, "Mr. Fine."

"Oh...uh, Mr. Fine, are we allowed to have our phones...out?" He asked slowly. There were a ton of kids in the halls on their phones, and he had to ask.

"In the halls and lunch, yeah. Some teachers let you have them out before and after class. So, yes. Go ahead." He smiled kindly, "My advice is to keep in your pocket today in your other classes, though. You don't know which teachers are going to snatch it from you."

Anthony nodded, smiling some, "Thank you."

"Of course."

He took his phone out and texted Mari automatically. '_You never told me that your school was so intimidating_!'

After a few minutes Mari replied, '_Sorry! It's not bad. You'll get use to it =D_'

Anthony groaned and set his phone down, rubbing his eyes, there was creaking beside and he glanced at who took the seat next to him, "New kid!" The girl grinned at him.

"Uh...Yeah." Anthony nodded, putting his phone in his hoodie pocket. He looked away from her but she spoke again.

"You don't remember me?"

Anthony looked at her again. He gave her a one over. She had blue hair, and was wearing a tan dress, cardigan, and boots. Anthony blushed as he noticed just how nice the dress complimented her curves, "I-uh-um..."

"I saw you Monday. Track and Field girl?" She smiled, but she looked a little offended.

"Oh!" Anthony blinked and looked at her face, he was able to see it now, "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to your face...you're hair is different."

"Hehe, do you like it?" She ran her fingers through it, and winked, "You don't have to look at my face, I'm okay if you look..._other places._"

Anthony blushed, "Wh-What? N-No, I didn't...I'm not..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked away from her in embarrassment.

The girl chuckled, "God, you're cute." She rested her head against the palm of her hand, "What's your name?"

Anthony still looked away, "A-Anthony..." He took a quick glance at her, and looked away again, "What's yours?"

"Call me Kalel." She giggled again, "I wanna ask you something, _Ant_." The pet name sounded weird on her tongue, "Are you like Ian?"

Anthony furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at her, nerves gone, "What do you mean, _like Ian_?"

Kalel blinked, "Oh, I'm not insulting your friend. I just want to know if you're gay, is all."

Anthony shrugged, "I don't think so." He itched his cheek and glanced around the room as more people entered, "Ian's more than gay, by the way. I'm like him in a lot of ways. Don't be so small minded." He must of said it bitterly because the girl scoffed, and looked away from him. Anthony sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just...He's my best friend and I know he doesn't have the best school life."

The bluenette looked at him, smiling sympathetically, "You got that right. It's fine, I forgive you! Ian and I aren't enemies, by the way. We get along."

"Good," Anthony smiled, and took his schedule from his pocket, "Do we share any classes?"

The girl gave Anthony a big smile, which looked really good on her, Anthony noted and she took his schedule from him.

He and Kalel only had one class together, he didn't mind too much. She was actually really nice, and interesting they talked all of homeroom, and she walked him to his first period, which Anthony really appreciated. When Anthony made it to second period, there was a substitute in the class, so he was just told to take any seat, and they were all given worksheets. He was confused and tried his hardest to answer, but he was sure he did horribly. At his old school they never took Mythology, so he had to try to fill in the blanks about Greek mythology from just common knowledge he knew.

After that class, Anthony sighed as he entered another classroom, his third period to be exact. He looked up and saw Mari in the back, talking to a guy. Anthony grinned and approached the teacher, he showed her his schedule and rushed to the back, sitting behind Mari. The Japanese girl grinned, "Hey, if it's not the man himself. Wes, this is Anthony. Anthony, this is Wes."

Wes grinned and brushed his hair from his eyes before holding out a hand to Anthony, "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise, Wes." They shook hands.

Mari chuckled, "You guys will get along." She looked at Anthony, smirking, "What was the bowl haired freaks reaction to you being here?"

Anthony blinked, "Ian? I haven't seen him."

"Let me see your schedule." Anthony handed it to her, and she looked over it, "You're supposed to have second period with him. Maybe he ditched class...?"

"He wasn't in first period." Wes said, and Anthony noticed just how quiet he was. His voice was kind of meek, but he had a kind face.

Mari made a face, "Is he late again?"

"...He's normally late?" Anthony asked.

Mari shrugged, "Sometimes? Josh will know next period if he's in school. God, if he's not I'm gonna punch him."

Anthony laughed, but he wanted Ian to be in school too. His first day without his best friend, when he was supposed to surprise him was the worse thing ever.

When they entered their next class, which he, Mari, Ian, and Josh all shared, she immediately marched up to Josh and slammed her books down on the table. She glared, "Where's Ian!?"

Josh blinked at Anthony, then grinned, "MAN! Anthony don't tell me you're going here now?!"

"Surprise!" He sang, chuckling and sitting beside Mari at the table.

"Aw, man!" Josh frowned, pouting some, "If only Ian was in school today."

Anthony felt his world crumble, and he sighed, "So he's not?"

"Nah," Josh shook his head, "He's sick today, David actually ditched class to take care of him."

"I hope he gets better.." Mari frowned, then she slammed her hands on the table, "So I can punch him tomorrow for ditching Anthony's first day!"

The class went by quickly, and so did his next few, and soon he was at lunch, Meeting the rest of Ian's friends. They were all nice, and friendly. There was a dark skinned boy who called himself _Flitz_, he looked like a hero, or a main character of a movie, book, game, whatever. He had cool come backs, and a Flash eye patch. There were a few others who didn't stick out as much, and they didn't actually sit that their table. A girl named Justine, who was loud and obnoxious, but in a charming way. There was also a guy named Harley who looked kind of scary, and had a full grown beard, but he was pretty funny. Mari told Anthony that he wouldn't see him a lot because he barely became to school. There were others, but Anthony had trouble remembering their names.

After lunch and a few other classes, Anthony was finally in his last period. He sighed as the teachers handed him the seating chart, "Write your name where you plan to sit." The woman said and went back to her computer. Anthony looked across the classroom. Anthony had never been more ready to go home. He was considering texting Ian, to see if he want his company, but at the same time he was kind of annoyed that the other wasn't in school. Even though he knew it wasn't even Ian's fault. He squinted at the classroom, looking at the empty seats, then he looked back down at the sheet, he went to write his name into an empty square when something caught his eye.

In one of the corner squares there was a name scribbled in, _Ian Hecox_, it was kind of off and by itself in the corner, and Anthony grinned, he looked at the teacher, "Uh, can I sit here?" He pointed at the square next to Ian's seat.

"Next to Ian?" She grinned at Anthony, "I think that would be great! He's always working by himself, and I can tell when he's struggling but he never asks for help. I think it'd be excellent if you went ahead and sat beside him."

Anthony blushed some with pride, "We're actually friends," He scribbled his name beside Ian's, "But I'll be sure to help him out." The woman laughed and took the paper from Anthony, and gave a few papers to catch him up with he class. Finally a person who seemed to like Ian. Anthony went back to his seat and smiled at where Ian would be sitting tomorrow.

But what Anthony didn't know was Ian wasn't going to be in school for the rest of the week.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry the last part is choppy, it was HARD to write. I knew what I wanted, but it just doesn't seem right on papercomputer. Thanks for reading! See you next week.


	11. Chapter 11

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

AN:: After this chapter I'll be taking an hiatus until May 7th. Thanks for reading, an I'll see you guys in a few weeks. :)

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Anthony parked down the street and locked his car before exiting it. He crossed the street and went towards Ian's apartment, walking as fast as possible. Rain was pouring down from the sky, and soaking through his clothes quickly. Anthony jogged and tucked himself under the cover of the apartment porch. He shivered as he clicked 304, waiting for an answer. Ian hadn't been in school at all, and it was Friday night. Anthony had texted him and called him, getting no response. No one seemed to know what happened, besides Josh. He mentioned Ian telling him to get his work for him, but when someone asked why he wasn't here, he refused to answer. Anthony took the work from him, saying he would deliver it, Josh gave him a weird look, but handed over the folder regardless.<p>

"Yes?" Ian's mom's voice asked and Anthony blinked, normally Ian answered, but Anthony shouldn't have been shocked it wasn't him.

"Uh, hi Cheryl." Anthony smiled a little, despite the fact he couldn't even see her, "I, uh, I want to see Ian, can you let me in?"

She was quiet for a few minutes, before she sighed, "My son told me he doesn't want to see anyone, Anthony, I'm sorry. He said only Josh was allowed in, because had his school work"

Anthony blinked in shock, "P-Please." He mumbled into the speaker, "I-I wanna see him really bad...I wanna help. Josh is busy, he gave me his school work, ask him!" He didn't want to seem pathetic, but he wanted nothing more than to help Ian out of whatever he was in. It was obviously more than a sickness.

Cheryl sighed again, "Fine. But I'm not going to be here when he flips because I let you in. You're on your own."

The door clicked, and Anthony mumbled a thank you and pulled it open, moving quickly through the hall and into the elevator. He clicked three, and tapped his foot as he waited. It seemed like it took forever and he chewed his bottom lip, clicking the elevator button again, thinking that would help. When he actually got out, Ian's mom was standing outside the door. Anthony shifted his bag on his shoulder, and smiled, "Thanks again."

She held out the key to the apartment, "Of course, Anthony. Lock the door when you get in there." She frowned suddenly, "He's...not himself, okay? He's depressed and angry, so don't let anything he says get to you okay?" She smiled and patted his shoulder, "Ian really likes you, and if he hurts you, he doesn't mean it."

Anthony felt his chest swell as he took the key, "I'll help him."

"I know you will." Cheryl chuckled fondly, "If he asks, tell him I went to James' house." And she went into the elevator, waving at him as the doors closed.

Anthony walked down the hall and opened the door to the apartment. It was dark. You could hear a soft mumbling coming from Ian's room, and there was the sound of rain pounding against the window. He locked the door and set the key on the small table near the door. He slid off his shoes and went to the bathroom, changing out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. He left the bathroom and dropped his bag on the floor in the living room before slowly walking down the hall to Ian's room. He sighed, and rested his ear against the wood. The mumbling wasn't Ian, it was the TV. He turned the handle and slowly opened the door, peaking in.

Ian was sitting against the wall, like they did when they played video games, and he stared blankly at the screen. He had the covers tight against him, and a box of tissues at his side. Maybe he as sick? His face was barely visible, but when Ian turned toward the door Anthony could see the redness around his eyes. Anthony felt his chest tighten in pain, "Why're you here?" Ian asked, his voice was hoarse, and he paused the show on the TV, so the only sound as the rain against the window, it seemed to fit perfectly.

"I...was worried about you." Anthony took a step into his room.

"Well stop worrying." Ian said, and looked at the screen again, "And leave while your at it. If my mom thinks you can help me, you can't." His tone wasn't hateful, or sad, he just talked in monotone. With no expression on his face at all.

Anthony ignored the stabbing feeling he got from what Ian said, and shut the door behind him, "How do you know?" He put a knee on Ian's bed the other man's head snapped in his direction.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out! Just go!" Anthony froze, one knee on the bed and the other awkwardly positioned. Ian's never raised his voice like that, and Anthony felt himself grow angry and frustrated, but he tried to push the feelings away as he climbed on the bed, "Fucking hell, do you speak _English_? I said just fucking go away, Anthony! I don't _want_ you." He never added a _here_, he just said he didn't want him. That really hurt and Anthony sighed softly as he sat beside Ian, he just kept repeating what Ian's mom told him, '_Ian really likes you, and if he hurts you, he doesn't mean it_.' Ian suddenly sniffed, "J-Just go, Anthony! Leave me alone."

Anthony turned and looked at Ian, he was getting worked up, Anthony noticed the corner of his eyes overfilling with tears, "Ian..." The tears fell out and Ian let a broken sob out and his whole world split in two, he wrapped his arms tightly around Ian and the other squeezed back, sobbing. He squeezed his eyes tight and rubbed his back. After a few minutes, the sobbing subsided, and Anthony pulled away some. Ian rubbed his nose and smiled shyly. Anthony smiled back, and lifted a hand, "C-Can I...?" He stared into Ian's eyes and slowly wiped away the tear streaks from his cheeks. His heart was racing and he brushed Ian's hair from his eyes, his lips parting slightly.

"I'm sorry." Ian said, and leaned into Anthony's touch.

The brown eyed man blushed, feeling slightly awkward as Ian nuzzled his hand, "O-Oh..no..it's okay." Ian's hand lifted and he rested his palm on the back of Anthony hand, holding it against his cheek, "I-uh-I heard you weren't in school..."

Ian sighed, "I got a cold and was sick Tuesday and Wednesday, David came over and he was taking care of me."

"That's good..." He mumbled, Anthony's eyes falling onto Ian's lips as he talked. He took notice just how pink, and plump they really were.

"No...It's not. We ended up fighting." Ian took Anthony's hand from his cheek and held it in both of his hands, staring at it, and running his fingers over it, making Anthony feel even more awkward, but there were pleasant butterflies in the pit of his stomach, "That's all we ever do. Fight. Tch," Ian scoffed and shook his head bitterly, "He was pissed I went to the movies with all of you, I told him it was his own fault," Ian said, "Then he said he wouldn't have canceled on me if I never ditch him for you."

"You didn't ditch him, though. We just, kinda, found each other." He looked back into Ian's eyes.

"We did didn't we?" Ian chuckled, "Well, anyway, long story short, we argued and David said that my interests weren't placed him any more and we split. We broke up. We're over." His voice wavered and he shifted closer to Anthony, "He broke up with me already. And people wonder why I have commitment issues. Two years down the drain, and he left me because of assumptions. He didn't _trust_ me enough. Two years." He shifted again, and layed back, against his mound of pillows, Anthony's hand still in his. Ian sighed and tugged Anthony toward him, "I don't even care."

Anthony moved forward, sitting beside Ian's form, his heart racing. _They broke up?_ He felt so many emotions he couldn't pick just one. It was odd, but knowing they left each other he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. He imagined something like this happening, actually having a chance with Ian, but now that it was here, all Anthony felt was guilt. Ian didn't say it exactly, but the main reason Ian and David broke up was because of him. David was threatened by their friendship. And he knew that Anthony felt more than friendship, not only that, but he felt Ian had something more for Anthony as well. Anthony cleared his throat, "Y-You do care, Ian. And it's okay. It was two years of your life, it's okay to hurt."

Ian sighed, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV, the room became black. Only lights coming from outside the window, "I never thought we would..." Ian shifted, and rolled to his side, "We made plans for ourselves after I graduated." He looked up at Anthony, "We never told anyone, but we were gonna run away, get away from everything. My dad, his stepdad. Just...everyone who hurt us." Ian confessed and Anthony felt horrible. Anthony slowly lifted his hand put it on Ian's head, the man flinched, but he didn't tear his hand away like he normally did. Anthony ran his fingers through Ian's hair. The blue eyed man sighed contently, "Lay with me?"Anthony blushed again, he didn't say anything. He grabbed the few pillows scattered on the bed and put them at the top, and layed down besides Ian, moving his hand to pull the covers over them. As he did so, Ian slide closer to him, he took Anthony's arm and wrapped it around himself, tucking his arms between his body and Anthony's. He rested his hands on Anthony's chest, curling his fingers in Anthony shirt.

Anthony smiled a little, and pulled Ian as close as possible, "You'll be okay. Even if it's over between you and David. You have friends, and your mom."

"You're right." Ian said, and yawned, "Yeah...I have you too."

Anthony nodded, smiling warmly, "Right." Ian's breath slowed, and Anthony shut his eyes, he took the chance and brushed his lips against Ian's forehead, and when Ian didn't yell at him for it he placed a second kiss in the same spot,"You'll always have me"

Ian shifted, tangling their legs together, "Thanks, 'nthony. 'M sorry."

Anthony shrugged, and nuzzled his nose into Ian's hair. He didn't care if they were cuddling just because Ian felt lonely, he was just happy to have Ian's warmth back. He liked the feeling of Ian's curves pressed against his own, and Ian 's breath on his collar bone was the most relaxing thing he ever felt in his whole life. He just enjoyed the moment, and soon fell asleep with Ian.

* * *

><p>Anthony's eyes snapped open, and he frowned, wondering what awoke him, he sighed and slid his eyes shut, pulling Ian closer. Before he could get comfortable his pants vibrated. He furrowed his eyebrows, and the groaned, reaching his hand into his pocket, and pulled out his phone, clicking answer, "Mm, hello?"<p>

"Where are you?" His mother's voice made his eyes snap open and he shifted, sitting up, leaning against the wall.

"Ian's...sorry, you woke me up." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ian groaned and shifted resting his head on Anthony's hips, then he layed one of his arms across Anthony's legs. The brown eyed man smiled, resting his hand on the others head.

"You didn't leave a note, or text me, or call me. What are you doing? When did you leave? Why?"

"Too many questions." He lowered his voice, to try to stop Ian from waking up, "I left around seven or eight last night, Ian wasn't in school so I was worried about him." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "We just talked for a while, and I accidentally passed out with him. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean _with him_? This is ridiculous!" She sounded angry and Anthony didn't understand why. He hadn't really done anything wrong, sure he forgot to get a hold of her, but that was it.

"What do _you_ mean?" He countered, "He fell asleep. That's it. Done." He didn't mean to get an attitude but he just felt his mom was getting pissed about nothing.

"You know what I mean, Anthony." She said, "I'm not going to spell it out."

"Why do you have to be like this? We fell asleep after talking, I seem to be the one who has to spell it out."

"Fine." She snapped, "I'm asking you flat out; is something between you and that boy? I will not have my son doing-"

"_Your son_ will make his own decisions!" He raised his voice and Ian stirred in his sleep, "And if I decide to go down that path, oh well. We're not having this conversation now, I'll be home Sunday." He pulled his phone from his ear and hung up. He sighed. He hated fighting with his mom, but something was wrong with her. She never acted like this before, and he wasn't going to be bullied by his own mother. He looked at Ian and pushed him some. Ian groaned and slid off Anthony, turning away from him. Anthony layed back down, and pulled Ian back towards him.

"Fuckin hell." Ian mumbled, and turned, resting his head on Anthony's chest, "For just tellin' your mom you're makin' your own decisions you're..." He yawned, "Mm, bein' indecisive,"

Anthony sighed, "You heard that?"

"Yeah.." He wrapped an arm around Anthony' waist, "Why does everyone think we're foolin' around?"

"A guy can't be friends with a gay guy, I guess?" Anthony suggested.

Ian chuckled, "Feel kinda bad we're lettin' 'em all down, huh?"

Anthony smiled, his fingers found there way into Ian's hair. Now that Ian let him do it, he never wanted to stop. His hair was thick, and soft, and it just felt nice to run his hand through the bowl cut, "If anyone walked in now I think it would all but confirm we're doing something."

Ian chuckled, "I wouldn't be shocked if that happened, especially with our luck." He wrapped his arm tighter around Anthony's waist, "I don' t care though. I've always wanted this."

Anthony blinked, and blushed, "Y-You have?" He was in shock, and disbelief. Ian's wanted _this_?

"Mhm," He nodded, "A best friend, and just all around cuddle buddy. I mean. hell, can't people do this and not worry about feelings and shit? Yes please."

"Oh." Anthony frowned, hand slipping from Ian's hair. There he went again, being a selfish idiot.

Ian shifted, sitting up, and smiling down at Anthony. And sure, Anthony always thought Ian was attractive, but seeing him in the morning? His hair wasn't a bowl cut anymore, it was disheveled and sticking up in random places, and he had a lazy smile on his lips, Anthony loved the look, "Thanks for last night. Sorry I was being a douche."

"You've said sorry like ten times." Anthony smirked.

"Nuh-uh." Ian pouted, "But really, I am. I was pissed..." He shrugged.

Anthony chuckled, "Well..we're awake now huh? What d'you say we go get some food?"

Ian nodded, and stretched, "As much as I just want to lay down, you have a point. I need to text Josh to bring over my homework too. You spending the night again?"

"I have work at five. I get off at nine though, I'll come by then?" Anthony asked, "I brought your work over, Josh had stuff to do."

"Deal." He hopped out of bed, "Entertain yourself, I have to shower." He walked to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, then exited his room.

* * *

><p>AN:: IT'S SHORT I KNOW IM SORRY I LOVE ALL LIKE 5 OF YOU I SWEAR. I had more to add, but I thought it'd fit better in the next chapter, im really sorry. This chapter is the point where I have no clue how to get to the parts I plan to okay? I have like major plot points set in the fic, and it's hard getting there, man. See you all in a few weeks.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 12

AN:: I MISSED YOU! Enjoy the update you deserve. And thanks to those who reviewed! You really make me feel awesome :) I'll have an important note at the end of the chapter, but for now, enjoy the over due'd chapter 12.

all mistakez R mine, yo!

* * *

><p>Ian and Anthony sat in a corner booth by the windows. Anthony had never been here, but Ian promised that their breakfast menu was to die for. Apparently he and Josh all but lived here when They had sleep overs. They went every morning after. Anthony was a picky eater, but he decided to give it a try. And since pizza wasn't really a technical breakfast food, he's settle for whatever They served here.<p>

A few minutes after They sat, a woman approached them, menus and coffee pot in her hands, "Hey Ian!" She smiled, setting a menu in front of Anthony, "You want some coffee?" She asked Anthony. At his nod, She filled his mug, then looked at Ian, "Usual?" She had short blonde hair, and a button up white shirt, though there were two buttons that were undone at the top.

Ian nodded, "Hannah, this is Anthony. Anthony, my friend Hannah."

She looked at him and grinned, "Howdy. I'll get the tea, Ian." And she walked away.

Anthony looked at Ian, then grabbed a few containers of half an half and a few pouches of sugar, "Friend from school?"

Ian nodded, watching him fix his coffee, "Yeah, she's in home school now though, which sucks. She's pretty sweet though."

Anthony nodded, and opened his menu. After a few minutes of deciding what to get, Hannah came back, took their orders and was gone again. Anthony sipped his coffee, and sighed, "You still want me coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, if you're up for it." Ian said, staring into his tea.

Anthony chewed on the inside of his cheek. Ian wasn't saying anything, he still looked a little shaken the previous night, or past few days. Anthony wasn't sure if he should have brought it up, or if he should have talked about something else. Anthony awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, and looked out the window. It wasn't much of a view, but people passed by and so did time. Soon their plates were set in front of them, Ian joked with Hannah, acting completely normal, radiating with that glow. Then when she was gone it dimmed, and Anthony couldn't help himself, "How do you do that?"

Ian blinked, fork in hand, "Do what?"

"Well, I dunno, hide your feelings so well." Ian looked shocked, and Anthony grabbed his own fork, "Before she walked up you were moping, and when she was here you were just...regular Ian."

Ian blinked, and looked at his food, "Well...If you can tell I'm upset, obviously it isn't working anymore." He stabbed his eggs, "I just don't want people worrying over stupid stuff."

"Stupid stuff? It's cool to worry, dude, sometimes you need people at ask what's wrong, y'know?"

"I guess, I don't like it though. Just.. lets change the subject." Ian shrugged and took a bite of food.

Anthony took a bit of his own food, and said after he swallowed, "Is it David you're still upset about?"

"Well, of course, a few other things too. Just...nothing to-"

"-_worry about_? When are you gonna tell everyone else? They're worried, and you can't keep them in the dark."

Ian frowned at Anthony, "They'll find out one way or another. It was hard enough telling you and Josh."

Anthony sighed, and took a drink of his coffee, "Maybe, but I think you can do it." Ian sighed loudly, signaling he was done with the conversation, so Anthony decided to change the subject, "Well, anyway, maybe—well-would you want to come up to my dad's for Christmas? Since you and David..."

Ian blinked, and smiled some, "Uh, sure, yeah. I mean, wow, I didn't realize how close it was getting to Christmas. I haven't done any shopping...all I have is David's present..." Ian paused, smile fading, "C-Can I still give it to him? Or-"

"I'm sure you can, I bet David is asking himself the same thing." Anthony smiled some, "That is, unless your gift is inappropriate..." He teased.

Ian coughed, and set his tea down, cheeks red, "Sh-Shut up! Of course it's appropriate! What the hell do you take me for?!" Anthony chuckled at his reaction. Ian wiped his mouth on a napkin, and leaned back in the booth, "Hey, we're all going ice skating Tuesday, maybe you should come? What time do you get out of school?"

Anthony had almost forgotten that Ian didn't know they went to the same school, he blinked, "Oh-uh-like 3:30." He shrugged his shoulders, "But I don't have, and I don't know how to use ice skates."

Ian laughed, "You can rent some." He shifted in his seat, filling his mouth with food, after he was finished he continued, "Mm, Me and Josh will pick you up at your school, so bring something to change into. I don't wanna be seen with some dorky kid from private school."

Anthony rolled his eyes, smirking, "Who's all going?"

"The whole gang," Ian said, "And our friends Wes and Flitz, you'll like them, their sweet."

_I already do_. Anthony thought to himself, "David is?"

"We had the plans before..." He said, "And I still want him to go, I still wanna see him and all..." Ian shrugged, and looked at his almost empty plate, he sighed, "Honestly, I hope he—"

"You need a fill up?" Hannah appeared out of no where, grinning when Anthony jumped, "Scared much?" Anthony sighed, but nodded, laughing slightly. She filled up his cup, and looked at Ian, "So, how's the gang? I haven't seen everyone in so long."

"Everyone's good, Josh still cracks jokes about you."

"Josh still a comical genius?" She asked and Anthony snorted, and shook his head, "Take that as a no."

Ian laughed with them, "How're you and Grace? Haven't seen her in a few weeks. And when she in school she looks like she's about to keel over."

Hannah sighed, shifting her weight to her other hip, "She's got in infection, been really sick, doc says she'll get better if she takes her medicine," The blonde blew her hair from her eye, "But, well, Grace isn't big on listening to rules, you know that."

Ian opened his mouth to reply but she was called and ran off to help another customer, Ian itched his beard, and sipped his tea. Anthony frowned, "When are you going to shave?"

Ian blinked, "That's random..." He let out a breathy laugh, "You want me to shave?"

"Kinda. I mean, you totally work the bear thing, but I literally forgot what your face looks like? How do you even grow a beard? I can't even do that yet!"

Ian smirked, "It's the emo girly hair. It's not letting you channel your inner manhood, sorry."

Anthony scoffed, "I would insult your hair, but I'm not wasting my breath."

* * *

><p>Anthony stretched as he shut his front door, and yawned, he really should have gone to bed sooner Saturday. But Ian was just so convincing. He could remember the laughter from his mouth as he held tightly onto his stomach, "<em>Please, Anthony, Please, just one more episode!<em>" Who knew Ian had a weakness to South park. He just couldn't say no to a laughing, carefree Ian who's last thoughts were the past week. He just looked so god damn happy, and they watched more than one episode, in fact they watched almost half of the twelfth season.

"Anthony, living room!" His mom called, and it hit him at that moment that he had agreed to talk to her today. With a groan he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag, padding into the living room. His mother had some soap opera on, and was sitting on the couch. Anthony chooses to sit in the chair, farthest from her. He remember when he used to cuddle up to her, and kiss her cheek every time he saw her. What had happened to make them change so much? She cleared her throat and Anthony looked up at her. He could see the concern in her eyes, and her pained expression, it honestly hurt him, "Can we talk now?"

"Yeah... Yeah." Anthony nodded, sitting up in the chair, "Look, mom, I'm sorry I kinda yelled at you yesterday."

"I forgive you." She said, smiling slightly, "I was...being ridiculous too. But, look, I'm just worried about you."

"You don't have to be," Anthony said with a sigh, "I'm a smart kid, you know that, I wouldn't do anything stupid, and I know when to say no. Just trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you, Anthony." She sighed, "It's just... that boy, Ian, I know he's..."

"What? Gay?" Anthony finished for her.

"Yes." She nodded, "Yes... I just, don't want him to influence you Anthony, I don't approve of that lifestyle, and I don't want my son involved with that crowd." She paused and nervously pulled at the fabric of her skirt. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear before she continued, "I hope you understand what I'm saying."

"I don't." Anthony said, "Ian isn't influencing me in anyway, he's just like me, or Trevor, or Dad. He's just a cool dude, and him being gay has nothing to do with it. In fact, I don't get the big deal with being gay?" His mother sighed, and Anthony continued, "And even if I decided that I was gay, why does that matter? Why can't I—"

"Anthony, I-I'm not homophobic, I'm not scared of them, and I'm not going to pretend they aren't real. They are in this world, and they've just made a few mistakes. The fact a boy so young..." She blinked, and cleared her throat, "Regardless. I won't have my son live like that, you won't understand. You will be ridiculed, Anthony. People will hate you just for that reason, I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to live a life where you're scared to go to school, or you're depressed for being yourself." She sniffed, and Anthony looked up to see tears in her eyes, "Anthony, you're so handsome..y-you could be anything you want. A model, an actor, anything. I bet all the girls have crushes on you, I can't wait to meet your first girlfriend. I just want to go to your wedding, and I want you to give me grandchildren." She sniffed again, and every bone in Anthony's body made him want to run to her.

But he couldn't, as much as he wanted to comfort her, he felt angry, "Mom. You don't make sense. I will be happy, regardless of who I decided to date. Y-You're acting like I am gay, and I'm not. I just..Ian is..." Anthony paused, and tightened his hands into fists, "Ian's gay, and he's one of the happiest people I know, gr-granted he's been down lately, he's still a good, funny, awesome guy." He explained, and shrugged, "And, yeah, I heard kids are shitty to him, but he doesn't let it bring him down. And his mom is perfectly fine with it."

His mom nodded, "You won't understand until you have your own kids, Anthony." She sighed, and rubbed her eye's, "Look...just tell me. Please. There... isn't anything between you two, is there?"

Anthony stood up, and sighed, "No. We haven't done anything like that." His mother sigh of relief was a stab to Anthony's chest, "B-but," He stuff his hands in his pockets, "I-I like him, mom. He's funny, sweet and he makes me feel good."

"Anthony!" She gasped and raised a hand to her chest.

"It's not a big deal!" Antony yelled, and he felt his own eyes sting, "Nothing is going to happen, mom! He has—he's not interested in me."

"I-It all starts out with one guy." She mumbled, "Oh Anthony, oh baby, it's okay. We'll- We can just—I know how to fix this. Ye-Yeah, you won't be sick anymore. I-I'll call Father Carl and we'll—" Anthony didn't let her finish, he turned away and walked out of the living room. He walked upstairs, ignoring his mothers calls and slammed the door. He collapsed on his bed, and couldn't help but let out a strangled sob. His mother never came upstairs to check on him, and he didn't care.

He wasn't sure how long he layed there, and he wasn't sure when he stopped crying. He rubbed his face and sat up. He sniffed and sighed. He didn't want to be in this house, he needed to leave. He stood up and grabbed a hoodie from his closet, and an extra pair of clothes. He tugged the hoodie on and opened his bedroom door. He slammed it again, an he wasn't sure why. He was miserable and angry and he just wanted to _show_ it in some way. He went down the stairs and his mother came out of the kitchen, "Do not slam doors in my house, Anthony Padilla." Her voice was cold and he hurt him even more, but Anthony walked past her, "Where are you going?" Anthony grabbed his bag from the floor and stuffed his clothes in it, "Anthony, where in the world—" Anthony slammed the front door and walked to his vehicle. He unlocked the door and tossed his bag in. He pulled out his phone, sending a message,_ I'm staying over tonight_.

He heard the front door open, "Anthony get in here now! We are having a talk, and I would ground—"

"I have nothing to say to you." Anthony spit and he turned to his mother. She froze, wash rag falling from her hand, "I don't wanna talk to you until you apologize. I am not sick, Ian is not sick, and everyone else, they aren't sick either." He got into his car, and he had to use all his will power to pull out of the drive way. His phone buzzed and through his tears he looked away from the road to read it, _It's a school night. What's going on with you?_.

He didn't even reply he just kept driving. When he finally got to his destination he wiped his eyes and parked. He got out of the car, grabbing his bag, and walked up to the apartment building. He pressed the buzzer and the door automatically clicked. He opened it and walked inside, getting into the elevator. He wrapped his arms around himself as he sniffed, eyes filling with tears again. He never did anything like this. He was a good kid. What if his mom called the cops? What if she came to Ian's house? What would his dad say?

Anthony shut his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He opened his eyes but his vision was burly, he groaned. Why was the elevator taking so long? Was it stuck? Anthony was growing light headed. He needed to sit. He needed to calm down. _He needed to get the hell out of this box and he needed it now_. He didn't want to have an episode now, he couldn't. He rubbed viciously as his eyes, trying to keep the tears away but it wasn't working. The elevator doors opened and Anthony sighed contently, as he exited. He walked down the hall, arms finding their way back around himself.

He walked up to apartment 304 and knocked on the door. The door opened and Ian stood there, "A-Anthony?" He asked, staring in shock, "Why are you—what's going on? Are you okay?" Ian pulled him inside a little to fast and Anthony felt himself stumble. Ian held onto him, keeping him standing up straight, "Anthony...? You're scaring me." They were in the living and Anthony was sitting. When did they get in hear? Ian was rubbing his arm, "Let me get you some water." He stood up but Anthony reached out.

"No." Was that his voice? It didn't sound like himself? He cleared his throat, "J-Just...sit down."

Ian didn't argue and he sat down, "What happened?" He asked, and rubbed the tears from his cheeks. Anthony couldn't answer. He leaned forward into Ian and before he knew it they fell back on the couch. Ian hand combing through his hair. He didn't ask again, and Anthony was okay with it. He sighed and his eyes closed. "You can't fall asleep." Ian mumbled and Anthony groaned. Ian chuckled, "I mean, you can stay here. But if you're tired you should go to my room and sleep."

"Will you come with?" Anthony asked.

"I have homework," Ian replied, "But yeah, I'll do it in there." Anthony sat up and Ian got up as well. The two walked to his room, Anthony dropped his bag and immediately spread out over the sheets. "Anthony, man, here. Change into something comfortable." Ian set sweat pants beside him, "Your jeans are too tight to sleep in again."

Anthony sighed and sat up again, "Checking out my legs?" He smiled some and looked at him.

"And your ass. Never forget your ass." Ian smiled, "What time do you need to go to school?"

Anthony sighed and felt the fabric, "Whenever you do." Ian looked confused and Anthony shrugged, "I switched over to public school, surprise."

"Th-That's..." Ian blinked, "That's fucking awesome, dude! Why didn't you tell me sooner? When do you start?!"

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you. I started, uh, Wednesday." Anthony rubbed the back of his neck, as he slid off the bed and stood up.

"Really dude?" Ian said, falling back against the door to give Anthony room, "And I... I'm really sorry, man."

"Don't worry about it," Anthony shrugged, and unbuttoned his pants, kicking them off and blushing some, "You didn't know."

"Still..." Ian mumbled, "You have bad luck." He pointed out.

Anthony pulled on the sweats and nodded, "I do." He looked up at Ian who was blushing too. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled his pants off right there. It didn't matter, it wasn't like Anthony was going commando. Ian stared at Anthony. Anthony wasn't sure where he was looking, but it was making him feel a little uncomfortable, "Um, Ian."

"Yeah?" The other boy looked up at his face.

"Thanks... for not asking me twenty billion times what happened."

Ian smiled, and stood up straight, the space between them all but gone, "Of course. I won't force you into _anything_." He chuckled and reached behind him opening the door, "I'll be back in a few."

Anthony shifted, letting Ian leave. He sighed after that and fell back on his bed, falling asleep before Ian even came back in.

* * *

><p>AN:: I <em>really<em> like the next chapter. it was fun to write!

Okay. So important, I have a seasonal job. I work in an amusement park arcade during the summer, and we're actually short three people this year, so my boss is going to have me working _extra shifts_ until he can find replacements (which will prolly take a while.) But, on to the stuff you actually care about, I can't guarantee weekly updates. I'll try to update weekly, but I'll have major issues with it. I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THE FIC. It's just gonna be a rough summer :/ I mean, we're prolly at the half way point right now, sadly, but we'll see just how long it'll be. I'm thinking anywhere from 25 to 30 chapters.

ALSO. The fic will actually be doing a large time skip, so, try not to get too confused. That wont be happening for a few chapters though. Ill key you in when.


	13. Chapter 13

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 13

AN:: Fun fact! I hate the number 13. :) Thanks for being understanding guys, you're the best. Sorry I haven't been replying to reviews, with work and finals coming up, and applying for early college...UGH ITS HARD ON A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD

* * *

><p>"How long does he normally take to get ready?" Josh complained, turning down the music and glancing at Anthony, "I mean really, the more I hang out with him the more I realize how big of a girl he's becoming."<p>

Anthony laughed, leaning back comfortably in his seat, "I waited for a while when we all got to the movies, so don't worry about it. Normal Ian stuff."

"Weird to think you've been around a month and you already know Ian's norm." Josh said and Anthony shrugged, replying to a text. Josh sighed, and glanced at Anthony again, "So, uh, you guys talked about what happened to him?"

Anthony looked at Josh, and nodded slowly, "Yeah... we did. He was..."

"I've never seen him that upset." Josh cut him off, and looked down, "He was just so...hurt, I felt awful."

"Why?" Anthony asked. He always assumed Josh and Ian were kinda of close, but why would Josh feel awful about David and Ian breaking up? Anthony wouldn't say he felt bad for Ian, it was a shame what happened, but there was a look of guilt on Josh's face. And guilt was never a good expression to have.

"Well... I can never seem to cheer him up. And before you came along, well, we were best friends." Anthony opened his mouth to apologize, or just say something but Josh cut him off, "I don't mind how close you two are." He smiled reassuringly, "You two are great together, I just...I feel it was my fault."

"What? That they broke up?" Anthony asked, his throat dry. At Josh's nod Anthony replied, "Why would you even think that?"

Josh groaned and slouched in his seat, he shifted, expression confused. Anthony waited patiently, hoping Ian would just take a few minutes longer, Josh sighed and looked back at Anthony, "Well...I started it indirectly. I-I have a tendency to talk, _a lot_, and I don't know when to stop. It's a ho-horrible trait really. I need to find some way to over—"

"Get to the point." Anthony said, not meaning to sound rude, he was just at the edge of his seat in anticipation.

Josh itched his cheek nervously, "W-Well...I like talking. Plain and simple. So, when David and I would hang out, I talked a lot about you. It's not weird," He confirmed, pulling at his collar, "You're news. Hell, you're new. So, David and I would talk about you. I would...talk about what Ian says about you, just, yeah you get the point. I-I guess I gave David the wrong impression..."

Anthony only half listened, his heart racing, "Wh-What does Ian say about me?"

"Long story short," Joshua ignored him and continued, "David...broke up with him, I tried to explain that there was nothing like that going on, but he wouldn't listen to me." Josh looked angry for a minute, "I...just can't believe he went this far."

Anthony sighed, and shifted in his seat, "Well, I don't know David too well..." He started, "But, I can't blame him for being suspicious. I didn't want this to happen, I was...a little jealous of David, I'll admit it. But him and Ian seemed happy. I understand why he did it, but yourself in his shoes." It felt weird defending David, but it wasn't like Anthony hated him. Sure, they didn't exactly see eye to eye, they didn't like each other, but Anthony knew that David meant a lot to Ian, and vice versa. So he knew it was just as painful for David as it was for Ian.

Josh nodded, then frowned, "You were jealous of him? Why?"

Anthony blushed, and opened his mouth to reply, "W-Well..."

Suddenly there was a tapping on his window and Anthony jumped, and turned in shock. Ian stood on the other side, laughing. Josh unlocked the doors and Ian jumped into the back seat, still snickering, "Geez, Anthony, you're a loser."

"Yeah? Well you're an ass." Anthony turned in his seat to face in and blinked. Ian's cologne smelled amazing. He had on a fitting, suiting sweater, and jeans. The jeans, for some reason, were really flattering. Anthony blinked as he gave Ian another long look and whistled, "Well...no wonder you took so long."

"Shut up." He said, smiling, his cheeks pink, "But I'll take that as a compliment."

Josh chuckled, "All right. We're running late, buckle up kiddies, we're heading out!"

The whole drive to the ice skating rink was full of light jokes, and high spirits. Anthony was somehow still excited, despite Ian's attire. He knew the reason Ian looked so _damn_ good was because David would be there. Surprisingly, Anthony wasn't as hurt by this as he thought he would be. After they got there, and Anthony got a pair of skates they met up with the group, who had been waiting.

"It's about damn time! Jesus, what were you guys doing?" Mari complained, hand on her hip.

Josh winked at her, "You're not old enough to know that."

Flitz barked out a laugh, smirking, "Bull shit, Joven, you wish."

Anthony lifted an eyebrow at the nickname, but somehow it worked for the other. He put on his skates, sitting beside Ian, David a few feet away from them. He could feel the tension _and_ awkwardness, and it just made him feel awkward. After he finished, Ian laughed, "Anthony, you idiot, they need to be tighter then that." He leaned down and adjusted his skates. Anthony took the chance and glanced at David. The man had his hands in his pockets, watching Ian. He noticed Anthony staring and looked at him. Anthony immediately looked away, listening to the others conversation.

"I'm going to push you on the ground while we're out there for that, douche." Matt threatened.

Josh laughed, rubbing the neck of his neck, "Y-You wouldn't do that, would you?" Matt's gaze remained serious and Josh raised in his hands in a defensive position, "Wh-What! It was a simple your mom joke, guys? Flitz?"

"It was an _offensive_, your mom joke." He snickered, adjusting his hat.

Josh looked at Mari, who frowned, "Don't even look at me."

Anthony could see the panic on his face as he turned to Wes, "Wes! Buddy, pal, my dearest friend! Y-You understand, right? You're not mad."

Wes blinked for a second, he pushed the bangs from his face and looked at Sohinki, "Can I help you push him to the ground? Or...Ice in this case?"

"That sounds like fun." Flitz and Mari said in unison, and then high fived at the great timing.

Josh groaned and looked at Anthony, "OH ANTHONY! You're a great, caring guy. Please tell me you're with me on this."

Anthony laughed and Ian spoke on both their behalves, "Kiss someone else's ass, _Joven_."

Josh finally turned his eyes on his last hope, he puckered out his bottom lip, and fell to his knees at David's feet. Staring up at him with puppy dog eyes, hands together in a beg. David's cheeks warmed, "Fuck off, dude."

Josh slumped to the side in defeat, making tiny whining noises. Anthony laughed and Ian stood up, "You're set. Wanna hit the ice?"

Josh shot up, "Wait! Can I teach him to ice skate?" Anthony couldn't help but to compare him to a energetic puppy.

Wes coughed awkwardly into his fist, "I...don't think that's a very good idea."

Flitz snickered, "Nah, let him, go ahead Anthony."

Anthony blinked, looking at Josh's excited expression, then at the group. He stood up, shifting awkwardly, Ian rested a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him steady, "It was nice knowing you, friend."

Anthony sighed loudly and walked over to Josh, as he did someone started humming a sad tune. "Knock it off." Wes mumbled, "You'll scare him." Anthony heard David snicker.

Josh stepped down on the ice and slid forward some. Anthony was glad the rink was fairly empty. Josh turned, grinning, "You can call me sensei!"

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "I could also call you something other things, too, remember that."

"Like what?" Josh laughed.

"Call him buttercup!" Mari yelled from behind them and the group erupted in laughter. Anthony blushed, covering his face in his hands.

"Buttercup works." He heard Josh say with a laugh, "Now, first step: Trust." Anthony removed his hands to see Josh with an outstretched hand. Anthony groaned, the snickers behind causing way too much shame. He stepped on the ice, not prepared and slipped forward, right as he thought he was going to crash Josh caught him in his arms.

"Aww!" The group cheered.

David cooed, "Best couple ever."

"Cutest too." Ian added.

"OTP." Mari said.

The fact Anthony knew what that last one was made him try to separate himself from the other. Josh laughed, grabbing his wrists, "Ignore them."

"I hate you." Anthony mumbled miserably.

Josh slid backwards, Anthony awkwardly following him. He couldn't help but wonder how big of an idiot he must have looked like. He stood up straight, Josh giving him instructions. It wasn't that hard, Anthony came to realize. It was like roller skating, just a little harder. He caught on quickly and they did a loop, when they got back everyone was on the ice, Mari and Matt in front of everyone else, laughing and joking. Wes and Ian were talking, while Flitz and David were messing around, shoving each other. It didn't look like David and Ian were really talking, which worried him a little.

"Anthony is now an official ice skater." Josh announced.

David snorted, "You gonna join the Olympics?"

"Thinking about it." Anthony nodded, causing the group to chuckle.

Wes grinned, "Sounds like fun. You going to wear on of those sparkly, skin tight, unitard, dress, skirt things?"

"Aren't those for girls?" Flitz blinked at the brown haired man.

Wes paused, staring at the dark skinned man, "Uh...yeah." He glanced at David, then Ian, then Josh and Anthony, "That's the point. I was comparing him to a girl." Flitz barked out laughter and the others joined in.

David patted Flitz on the head. In the midst of joking, and playful name calling, someone rode up to them, coming to an abrupt stop in front of them.

"Excuse me." The boy said, large glasses, playful smile. His hair was blonde, with a tint of purple, "I just had to say, that sweater looks _so_ good on you." He looked at Ian, "Where did you get it?"

Ian blinked in shock, and Anthony narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Th-This? Oh—I—"

"I got it for him." David said, frowning, jealousy and anger apparent in his voice and on his face.

The other boy blinked, sincere smile on his face, "_Oh_. Sorry, I didn't realize. I'll just—"

"There's nothing to realize." Ian scoffed, sliding forward and smiling at the boy, arm looping around his, "I like your hair." He laughed.

The blonde scoffed, "Don't tease me." And the two rode slid a good few feet in front of them.

Anthony awkwardly rubbed his arm, him, Josh, Flitz, Wes, and David sliding slowly across the ice. David's face shocked, but still having jealousy and anger, "Are you kidding me?" He mumbled bitterly, "We just broke up and he's already..." David sighed.

"He's not doing anything." Josh pointed out, "You're the dick that had to interrupt rudely. And you broke up with him, so why do you even care?" David opened his mouth to argue, but Josh continued, "You're an idiot sometimes David, honestly. Everyone makes me out to be, but it's bull. He's wearing the sweater _you_ _gave him_, he never wore it before, and he's _still_ wearing the necklace too. He's nervous around you, all because he still wants to be with you." Josh scoffed, "But you're too stuck on rumors to see the truth." He slid away, Flitz awkwardly going after him.

Wes stared at David, sympathy on his face, "David...Josh doesn't mean—" He placed a hand on his shoulder and David shrugged it off, sliding away, and going into the bleachers, sitting miserably. Wes looked shocked, hand awkwardly falling to the side.

Anthony chewed on his bottom lip, "H-He's hurt, you can't blame him either."

Wes frowned, "He doesn't have to take it out on me. Or any of us." He moved away from Anthony.

With Ian skating around with mystery boy, Mari and Matt awkwardly flirting, and the others no doubt raging over the previous scene, Anthony opted to stop skating. It wasn't working out well. He stepped on the concrete steps and made his way to David. He sat beside him and carefully removed the skates, David frowning at him the whole time. Anthony offered a smile.

"I'm guessing you're not here to make some snide remark?" David asked.

"No," Anthony said, shifting on the bench, "We're in the same boat, and I have a feeling you're not the bad guy."

"Of course I'm not the bad guy." David sighed, his walls breaking almost automatically, head falling into his hands. Anthony was shocked at how easy it was, "I didn't want to leave him. It was for the best, man. I-I had too. He may have agreed to date me for real, and he may have seemed happy but he wasn't." David rubbed his face, and sat up, looking at Anthony, "There was that bit of hesitation, and tension that wasn't there before, and I just couldn't handle it. I had to end it before it got worse."

Anthony nodded, "You do know...he didn't cheat on you with me. It's not like that at all." He felt like he had to say it, like he needed to confirm it to David, maybe it would help. Although Anthony felt there was no fixing it. "Ian has no feelings for me."

David stared at Anthony for what felt like a century before he spoke, "But you like him." Anthony opened his mouth but David raised a hand, small smile on his face, "Don't argue, I can tell. I like Ian too." He chuckled, "What's not to like?"

Anthony smiled shyly, nodding, "That's what I say."

David laughed softly, Anthony liked this, he knew David was human. He knew David wasn't a horrible person, just another teen with his own list of problems, "Yeah, I knew you had feelings for him the second I met you. The way looked at him, the look you gave me. I was the same way." He set his hands on his lap, "I bet I knew before you realized," He laughed fondly at Anthony's pink cheeks, "Another reason I broke up with him, is because of the look you gave him. I knew how you felt, and...I didn't want you to feel the pain I was scared of."

Anthony blinked, "David...you shouldn't...that's," He sighed.

"Haha, now, I'm not saying I broke up with Ian so you could be with him, I broke up with him because I knew you liked him, and his feelings toward you aren't all friendship."

Anthony looked at the skating rink, searching for Ian, "You think so?"

"I do. Is it certain? Eh, no," David said, and Anthony's eyes landed on him, he was between Mari and Matt, "Although...Ian isn't as clingy and happy as he may seem. You'll come to realize that."

Anthony looked away from Ian and back to David, "I've heard some stuff..."

"Like?"

"Ryan stuff." Anthony clarified.

David frowned, "I never liked him." He looked out at the rink, "I don't care if he apologized. You weren't there when Ian found out about that bastard, and they '_broke up_'. He was so...heart broken."

Anthony debated his next words, but he found himself saying them, "I was there when you broke his heart."

David looked at Anthony, sad smile on his lips, before he looked at his shoes, "Ian...he..." David covered his face, and Anthony blinked awkwardly, he wasn't sure if David was crying or not. He awkwardly shifted and place a hand on David's back, rubbing small circles.

He never felt so weird in his whole entire life. Comforting his crushes ex boyfriend? He needed a show on MTV, or ABC, or something. Because, _Jesus_, it was never ending. David recovered quickly, thankfully. He sighed and when Anthony saw his face, he didn't look like he was crying, but he did look a little worse for wear. Anthony removed his hand. David nodded, thanking him quietly. Anthony stood up, "Um, first of all, you should apologize to Wes. And maybe Josh," David sighed, but nodded in agreement, "Second," Anthony smiled, "I think you and I need to go grab some greasy, fattening food."

"Pizza good?" David smirked, standing up with him.

"Pizza is _perfect_."

* * *

><p>AN:: Isn't this story supposed to be Ianthony? Haha. This chapter had like zero Ianthony and Im sorry! But the Ianthony is coming. (haha...Game of Thrones, it's like 'Winter is coming' hehe) Yes, um, well. Ianthony is coming. So prepare yourselves.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

The Apprehensive and The Optimistic

Chapter 14

**warnings:** Uses of '_fuck_' and '_bitch_', among others, a lot. Sorry but one character involved is a potty mouth ;D

AN: I've changed the rating to T, because I haven't decided if I'll include smut or not. also sorry for the late update i've been busy

all mistakes are mine

APIH

"Have you ever been to this town?" Anthony asked Ian, as they finally passed the sign welcoming him to the town in which his father lived. Anthony loved coming here for Christmas. A lot of the time he felt bad leaving his mother alone on the holiday, but this year, he found himself ignoring the guilt. She hadn't spoken to him, and he vice versa. It was almost as if he was invisible to her. _Two could play at that game._

Ian's head rested against the window, he sighed softly, "No. I may have driven through here once, but the towns too..." He made a face, "Middle class for me and my mom's taste." He sat up and stretched yawning, "How long til we're at your dad's mansion?"

Anthony chuckled, "It's no where close to a mansion, dude, don't get your hopes up." He chuckled at Ian's groan, "It's about fifteen minutes from here."

"Fifteen minutes. I can do fifteens minutes." He said, "You have any family tips, or need to knows?"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders, "No really. My dad's and step mom's family are pretty chill. Keep cursing at a minimum. You can get away with anything but bitch, and fuck. Or inappropriate parts of the body."

"I may have to have my mouth washed out with a bar of soap then." Ian said in a matter-of-factly tone, "Is your step mom bangable?"

"Sorry, she's not a man in disguise." Anthony said, causing Ian to snicker.

When they finally into Anthony's fathers part of town, it was going on seven. Ian was snickering still, and when Anthony asked what with his own chuckled, Ian's reply was, "You're dad lives in this kind of place."

"Um.." Anthony frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Y'know, one of those places you retire to with a homey wife and like three kids! One of those places."

"Oh." Anthony lifted an eyebrow, "Isn't that where everyone wants to end up?" He liked the idea. Living in a place like this, having kids, building a tree house in the back yard. He didn't care who he spent the rest of his life with, but he kind of like the idea of a story book, stereotypical ending.

Ian scoffed, "No, not me."

Anthony raised an eyebrow, giving his a glance, "And where is it you want to end up?"

Ian smirked, and turned to Anthony, "Well, I'm glad you asked friend." he cleared his throat, "Madagascar."

"_Madagascar_?" Anthony laughed, "And how are you going to get there?"

"Well, I'm dropping out of school next year." Anthony turned and stared at Ian in shock as long as he could before he had to look at the road again, "I'm going to drop out of school, and I'm going to become an international thief! I'll go around to all the capitals in the world and I'll steal the most precious and prized gems!" He gave a little, _mwuhaha_, after that and Anthony laughed, weighting the pros and cons of calling him cute, "My only friends will be lemurs, and I'll have a chubby kid I picked off the streets to be my predecessor, who will avenge my death!"

Anthony laughed, "You should write books, Ian, you're pretty creative." Ian hummed, and smiled as he looked out the window again, "Now what is it you really want?"

Ian sighed, and Anthony could feel the roll of his eyes, "If you must know," He cleared his throat again and sat properly in his seat, "Lately, I've been tossing around the idea of a small house in England. Always been a fan of the country," He admitted, "Maybe, visit a new country every summer until I die. See how many of them I can knock out of the way before I croak."

Anthony tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "I-I, uh, I think that sounds really nice, Ian. And a little depressing."

"Yeah." Ian said, with a shrug.

Anthony decided to change the subject, "I bet I can guess what country you want to go to the most."

"No way." Ian laughed, "Go for it."

Anthony only had to think about it only for a moment, before he took his guess, "Japan."

"What the hell." Ian gasped, "How did you know that? Did I already tell you that man? That's totally cheating if I did!"

"I'm a good guesser." Anthony chuckled, pulling into the driveway of his dad's house.

"I bet I can guess yours smartass."

"Sure, try it." Anthony laughed as he got out the car, and walked to the back, opening the trunk.

Ian met him there, "Uh, Hawaii?" Anthony shook his head. In all honestly, he didn't know where he wanted to go, but he knew that Ian was wrong. "How about Paris, France? City of love?"

Anthony laughed, "No. What? You think I'm romantic?"

"I like to." Ian laughed and before Anthony could comment on that, or even comprehend it, Ian was guessing again, "What_ aboot _Canada_, eh_?"

"Just shut up." Anthony laughed, handing Ian one of his bags.

Ian pouted slightly, "Fine. Douchebag." He looked up at Anthony, "So, where do you wanna go the most?"

The taller of the two smirked, "Well, your mom, I guess."

Ian frowned, "HEY! That doesn't even make sense!" He slapped Anthony on the arm and Anthony only laughed in response, walking up to his dad's house. "But, really where?"

Anthony shrugged, hand on the door knob, "Honestly? I have no clue. But, England and Japan sounds kind of cool."

Ian hummed, "Maybe we should visit them sometime."

Anthony scoffed, opening the door, "We don't have the money for that." He shut the door behind Ian, "But I do like the idea."

"Me too." Ian agreed as they walked though the living room and dinning room, Anthony and Ian entered the kitchen and Anthony's step mom was standing at the sink, humming.

Anthony cleared his throat, "Hey, Karen! Ian and I are here."

She turned, and smiled, "Oh hello, boys!" She dried her hands on a towel and walked over to Anthony giving him a hug. She held out her hand to Ian, "It's a pleasure, Ian. Anthony mentioned you would be joining us for the holiday."

Ian smiled widely, "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Padilla." He shook her hand, "Excuse me, I'm a little taken back at how beautiful you are, Anthony hadn't mentioned that his step mother was so lovely."

She laughed, taking her hand back, "Anthony didn't say you were a charmer. Too bad you play for the opposite team." She turned and walked into the laundry room.

"I never thought it was shame until I met you!" Ian called after her, and Anthony elbowed him with a chuckle.

When she came back in, she had two gifts in her hands. Anthony knew what they were, and smirked at Ian's confused expression, "Here you boys are!"

Anthony waited for Ian to open the gift. The bowl haired teen ran his fingers over the wrapping paper, and slowly peeled it away, revealing the sweater. Anthony laughed as Ian tried to keep a kind expression, "O-Oh! This is great...my grandma would be jealous of your needle work."

"Oh stop it." She laughed as Anthony opened his, and took the wrapping paper away from them. As she threw the paper out she said, "Your father went to pick up his parents from the airport. They'll be staying until the day after Christmas. My brothers family, and my mom will be here Christmas day."

"I guessing dad took Matt, Suzy, and John with him?" Anthony asked grabbing to sodas from the fridge and tossed one at Ian who cracked it open immediately, taking a large slurp from it.

His step mom moved back to the sink, "Yeah. They should be home in an hour Matt's doing well in school here." She said fondly, "He won' admit it but he misses you."

Anthony felt his mood drop and he sighed, rubbing his thumb along the can, "Yeah...I miss him too." He said quietly. Ian's hand came up hand rested between his shoulder blades, giving him a comforting tap. Anthony turned and when Ian smiled, he returned it. His hand lingered there as his step other spoke again.

"Do you and Ian want to bake some cookies on Christmas eve?" Anthony still found it hard to believe Christmas was only four days away.

"Totally!" Ian answered for the both of them, and then took another gulp of his soda.

"Great!" She chuckled fondly, "How about you two go get settled in? Play some of those video games or sleep, you must be tired."

"You got that right." Ian said, then he grabbed Anthony's wrist, "Lead me too the guest room?"

"With pleasure." Anthony said as Ian let go of his wrist, and Anthony lead him up the stairs. The pointed to the door closest to the stairs, "Bathroom. There's also one downstairs, in the laundry room. That one only has a tub though, and no one really uses it." They continued down the hall and Anthony set his hand on a door knob, "This is the guest room, mine's right next to it, to the—"

"_VAD FAN!_" Anthony's attention was taking off Ian as he turned and stared into the room where a blonde Swede stood, his clothing surrounding him on the floor, "While I was gone did a Americans decide that people don't fucking knock anymore?" Anthony grinned as he stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around Felix tightly. The Swede laughed and hugging back, mumbling something in Swedish.

Anthony leaned back, but his arms were still loosely around him, "Wh-what are you ding here? When did you get here? How long are you staying?"

"Too many fucking questions!" Felix laughed.

"Am I interrupting some heart warming reunion?" Ian said, letting out a breathy laugh.

Felix blinked at him, and a smirk crossed his lips, a smirk all too familiar to Anthony. "Ah! You must be Ian! I hear all about you and your bowl hair." He walked past Anthony and stood in front of Ian, hands on his hips, "And when I say_ hear all about you,_ I mean, the only reason Anthony started talking to me again was because of _you_. And to talk about you."

Ian lifted an eyebrow, and glanced at Anthony, "O—kay?"

Anthony stepped forward, "Felix let's—" He set a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Felix just ignored him, snickering, "So you're Ian." he looked him over, scratching his chin, "Yeah, I guess he's pretty cute, Anthony, I see the appeal." Anthony's face turned red, and felt a pain his chest. What the hell was Felix doing?

"What the fuck?" Ian said, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows, arms dropping his sides, hands clenching into fists, "Who the hell are you? What're you—?"

The blonde snickered, "Aw, he is adorable when he's angry! Anthony you were right about him, he's a keeper!" Felix shrugged his shoulders, "C'mon, Ian, you can't tell me you haven't figured it out yet." Ian expression softened, and his hands unclenched, he opened his mouth, but Felix spoke instead, "Fine. Fine. I'll spill the fucking beans. Basically, Anthony's got a HUGE boner for—"

"FELIX!" Anthony yelled, and both of them blinked at him. His face was red, and he didn't realize he was shaking. He sighed, rubbing his neck, "Stop it. Ian go wait in my room. It's right next door." Ian blinked at him, but didn't argue. He backed out of the guest room and turned to his right. Anthony cracked a smile, "Other way." Ian walked past the door again, now in the correct direction. Anthony pasted Felix and shut the door. He turned around and Felix was picking up his clothes from the floor. Anthony sighed, folding his arms over his chest, "What was that, man?"

"What was what?" Felix asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

"You know what."

The Swede sighed, and toss his clothes messily in his suitcase, "I was just trying to give you guys a push."

"You should've have. It's going to be awkward and that was the last thing I wanted." Anthony said.

Felix sighed and sat down on the bed, "Well then, when are you going to make a move?" The brunette opened his mouth to answer the question but Felix continued, "And don't you fucking say you're not, man, because we both know you need to stop being a _pus_ and so something about it."

Anthony scoffed, "He and his boyfriend of two years just broke up, Felix, he doesn't want me to leap into his arms."

"He broke up with him, like, what? Two weeks ago you texted me?" Felix said, "You need to do something to let him know you're interested. Jesus fuck, Anthony."

"W-We're friends okay!" Anthony said, raising his hands in exaggeration, "Jesus, why is it everyone is pushing this!" He knew that last part was a lie. But with his own thoughts, David saying he thought Ian felt the same, and now Felix pushing him, he felt overwhelmed, what was he supposed to do? He was one guy! He couldn't do this all at once. He didn't have the confidence to ask him straight out. It wasn't only that, but Anthony valued Ian's friendship so much that he would deal with staying friends. He didn't want any awkwardness between them, he didn't want Ian to feel bad for him, or for Ian to think he was pathetic for liking him. Even though he had a feeling Ian would be cool with it. Hell, Ian probably knew already, which meant that he didn't like Anthony, because he wasn't a move either.

Felix rolled his eyes, "You're not okay with being put in the friend zone, Anthony, and you know it."

Anthony frowned, shrugging. "Friend zone is a girl, guy thing."

The blonde scoffed, "Well if you're going to be fucking technical, the friend zone isn't even real." He said, standing, "It's a stupid excuse guys make up when a girl just isn't interested."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, that's not the point." Felix walked up to Anthony, and smiled some, "I'm not teasing you, I'm looking out for you, man." He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

Anthony gave a half smile, "Just..let me take it at my own pace? But..keep me on course."

Felix laughed, "Deal."

Anthony left the room then, and shut the door behind him. He walked to his room, and opened the door. Ian was sitting on the bed, his phone out, the second Anthony was in the room Ian looked up, "Hey." He mumbled.

"Hi." Anthony said, shutting the door and leaning against it.

Ian cleared his throat and looked at his phone, "I...You know you're kinda of intimidating when you yell?"

Anthony chuckled, "Yeah?" Ian nodded, shoving his phone in his pocket, "Hey...I'm sorry about Felix, he didn't mean anything, that's just how he is."

Ian shrugged, "I'm not mad. I was annoyed, but I figured it was...well, pointless, I guess." he stood up, and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I guess I'll be staying in here with you?"

Anthony smirked, "Unless you wanna share a bed with the Swede next door."

"Yeah." Ian rolled his eyes, "I'll pass."

"Good." Anthony chuckled.

APIH


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All mistakes are mine

APIH

"The fact you're leaving tomorrow pisses me off a little." Anthony said as they left the movie theater, Felix laughed in response, and wrapped an arm around Anthony's shoulders.

"Think about this way," Felix begin, stepping away from Anthony and in front of Ian and him, "I'll be in Florida, and you two will have some alone time."

Ian rolled his eyes, "When we make cookies, I'm going to text you, and tease you about how good they are." He said, with laugh, "You're going to be _so_ jealous."

"I'll be peanut butter and fucking jelly, I'm sure." The blonde agreed.

The tallest of the three frowned, "Wait..wait..Ian, since when do you have his number?"

"Exchanged last night," Ian said pulling on his hoodie, "Said I should play some TTT with him and some friends, sounded like fun."

Felix flashed Anthony a knowing smirk, and Anthony cursed mentally, "So, when do you have to be at the airport tomorrow?" He asked in attempt to move the conversation.

"Flight leaves at 10." Felix said, letting the conversation drift in another direction.

Ian laughed, "You know, Florida isn't that exciting, I was there for Thanksgiving."

Felix spoke as they all headed towards the parking lot, "It's fun if you're there with the right fucking people." Anthony looked at Ian, expecting him to flip, or look angry but instead he laughed and patted Felix's back.

"Who are you visiting?" Anthony asked.

Felix paused and stretched, Ian walked forward some and stuffed a dollar into a soda machine, "I'm visiting my friend Cry." Anthony frowned, and tilted his head, "His name is Ryan. Cry is his username on steam, sorry." He laughed. Ian rejoined them, sipping his coke.

Felix snatched the can from him and took a gulp, Ian frowned, trying to snatch it back, "Asshole!"

The blonde laughed, "You want some, Anthony?"

"Hell yeah!" Anthony grinned taking the bottle and chugging some.

Ian scoffed, folding his arms over his chest, "Real mature, you guys are douchebags!" A few girls walked pas them, giggling, Anthony blushed and watched them. Ian took the chance to snatch the bottle with a triumphant, "_Ha_!" Anthony rolled his eyes.

"I bet you're into the girl on the right." Felix said as the girls stopped at the soda machine, he leaned against the wall with a smirk. Anthony raised an eyebrow and examined her. She was the shortest, bob cut with ash brown hair. She had a smile on her lips as she talked to her friends. She wore jeans, and a sweater. She was cute, but Anthony wasn't that interested. He gave Felix a curious look, and the blonde winked, and motioned to Ian. Anthony frowned more, and Felix rolled his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Are we just gonna stand here all night?" Ian complained with a yawn, rubbing an eye lazily, "I kinda want a blanket, we should watch few movies when we get back to your place!"

Suddenly, the group of three girls were in front of them giggling. Felix's phone was gone, and he was standing behind Ian, friendly smile on his face. The one in the middle brushed his blonde bangs from her face, "Sorry to bother you guys, you all seem really cool! But we think you guys are totally cute." She rubbed her arm nervously, but the look in her eyes didn't hint she was nervous, "Especially you." She looked at Ian, and the two others giggled again.

Ian smiled, giving a hearty laugh, "Oh, ladies that's sweet. I'm glad you think that way." He gave a little bow, and Anthony laughed himself, Felix smiling ad running a hand through his own hair.

"Do you want our numbers?"

"All three of you? Why, that doesn't seem right at all!" Ian said, standing up straight, "And besides, I'm gay."

All three girls were so shocked they froze. Anthony felt himself freeze too, but Felix bursted into laughter, slapping Ian on the back. One of the girls, who's hair was up in a pony tail frowned, "You're gay? Are you _all_ gay?" She had an attitude in her voice, and something flashed in her eyes.

Anthony frowned, fists tightening and he opened his mouth to defend Ian, but he was shocked when he heard Felix's voice first. "_Fuck yes_." His arms snaked around Ian's waist from behind him, and he nudged his nose against Ian's cheek. He whispered, voice dropping, "You got a fucking problem, asshole?" Anthony felt something snap inside him as he stared in shock, he didn't like that Felix was doing that.

Two of the girls blushed and looked at each other, the pony tailed girl just rolled her eyes, "Bull. Look, if you don't want to date us, say something. Don't bash gays to get out of a phone number."

Felix frowned, and rolled his eyes. Ian scoffed, "And who the hell do you think you are?" He removed Felix's arms, and stood up straighter, "Walk away, you don't know anything. Don't be so ignorant to think a couple of teenage guys would be douches. I _am_ gay. And you—"

"Wh-What he's trying to say is," Anthony broke through, stepping froward and smiling awkwardly, "We're all either gay, have a girlfriend, or interested in another person. So, thanks, but no thanks."

The pony tailed girl scoffed and stomped away. The blonde girl following behind, the ash brown haired girl smiled awkwardly, "I-I'm sorry about her, she doesn't take rejection well." She walked away.

When she was gone, Ian smacked Felix upside the head, blush apparent on his face, "Don't ever do that again!" He breathed out angerly. Anthony smiled, and chuckled quietly.

Felix laughed too, "Why not? Am not emo looking enough for you?"

"That's it." Ian said, pulling off his hoodie and throwing it at Anthony, "I'll give you a ten second head start. Run, Swedish boy." Ian crackled his knuckles, "One, Two, Three."

Felix laughed, and Anthony shook his head, "The car is that away." He pointed.

"I'm not fucking running, what the fuck is he going to me?"

"Four, Five."

Anthony blinked, "_Go_."

"Six, Seven."

Felix raised an eyebrow, but panic was apparent on his face as he tried to play it cool. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well I guess it's about time you started chasing after me. I mean, you've been giving me flirty looks every since you saw me." Ian froze in shock, Felix looked at Anthony, "He even tried fucking holding my hand in the theater."

Anthony frowned, "Ten." Ian looked at him for a moment, then smirked, nodding. They both lunged at Felix. Anthony holding him on the cool sidewalk, while Ian ran his fingers over his skin, tickling him.

"Fucking hell!" Felix said through breathless laughs, "I'm g-gonna fucking piss myself! Wh-What kind of torture is this! You fucking p-p-pussies!"

Oooooooo

"Are you going to miss him?" Ian asked. They were in Anthony's dad's kitchen, making the cookies. They drove Felix to the airport hours ago.

"I always miss him a little." Anthony admitted, rolling the dough. Even though he was a little angry at him. Pulling that move on Ian, saying that the ones girl looked like she could've been Ian's bangable twin sister. Making endless jokes the whole night when Ian passed out on him last night. It wasn't fair. "_A little_." He repeated.

Ian laughed, rolling the cookies into small balls, "Besides the teasing, he seems cool. Well, the teasing and the cursing."

"He's always cursed like that. Even in middle school." The darker haired boy laughed.

Ian finished setting the balls of dough on the pan, and he moved to the stove and slid the tray in. Anthony shifted on the stool and Ian stretched before resting his elbow on the counter and laying his head in the palm of his hand, he watched Anthony lazily as he use the cookie cutter to make a Christmas themed batch of the sweets, "I'm kind of glad you interrupted most of the teasing." He said in a gentle tone.

The tone made Anthony a little uneasy and he shifted again, "Why's that?"

"Well..." Ian leaned a little closer to Anthony, "I guess I didn't want a certain confession spoiled." Anthony blushed, and looked down at his cookies. He wasn't sure what to say. He had a feeling Ian knew about his, what would you call it? Crush? It didn't feel like a crush, but regardless, it didn't make the moment any less embarrassing, "I'm not mad, if you think so. I actually think it's a little cute." Anthony groaned, and hid his face in his hands. He thought it was cute? That's worse possible thing Anthony could think of. Cute wasn't going to make Ian his boyfriend. They were both silent for a few moments, Anthony to sacred to looked at Ian, and Ian not sure what to say. After a few more minutes, Ian spoke up, "Do you know why I can't date you?"

Anthony sighed, and removed his hands from his face, and he took the chance and glanced at Ian, "Is it because of David?" It had to be. With them just breaking up from a long relationship. It didn't mater if it was open, or closed, or noncommittal. It was a relationship regardless, and there were strong feelings in that relationship.

Ian smiled some, "No..no, it's not David." At Anthony's shocked expression Ian laughed, "Actually, it's the fact you're straight."

Anthony frowned, "What?"

"You're not gay." Ian said, frowning, "Hell, you're not even bisexual, and I don't want to be some bi-curious experiment with someone I really care about." He said plainly, "I don't wanna be hurt."

Anthony shrugged, "I...Do I need to be labeled?" He sighed, "I'm not gay. I don't like guys I know that for sure, but, I do like you." He looked at Ian, and he felt his heart clench a little, "Sure, it hasn't been that long, I'll admit, but I know that what I want from you is not an experiment."

Ian was quiet for a few moments, "I'm not saying I don't like you back, and I'm not pressing you to make some life changing decision, but what I am saying is, that maybe you should...well... try to move on."

Anthony was quiet for a few moments as he glared down at his cookies. So, this was it. What was even the point of him having hope that he'd have a chance with Ian? It was like he was just being set up for failure. Ian didn't want to be with him. Although, Anthony couldn't blame him, he could see why. There was so much wrong with him, especially compared to David. Hell, comparing him to David he was like a speck of dust.

Ian sighed, "Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not." Anthony muttered, taking the cookie cutter and cutting more shapes. Although, he kind of was angry. Why couldn't Ian at least try? It wasn't fair on him.

Ian's hand slid on his shoulder, and he sighed softly, "Anthony. We've got something great in this friendship."

Anthony nodded, and turned in his stool, "We do." He looked at Ian, and smiled sadly. Ian looked sad too, he wondered if it was because he felt bad for him. Anthony stood up, and took the tray in his hands, "I'm okay with it as long as you promise to stay my mega best friend."

Ian chuckled, and nodded, "I promise." Anthony nodded and walked to the stove and put the cookies in with the others, he walked to the sink then, and washed his hands. When he turned Ian was in front of him, "Thanks for being understanding, Anthony."

Anthony blushed a little, but smiled, "Of course." Ian lifted himself on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to the corner of Anthony's mouth. Anthony's eyes went wide, and he froze completely. Ian leaned back down, a small blush on his cheeks as well. Anthony smiled, "I-If you do that again I think I'll understand more." Ian laughed, and punched Anthony playfully in the arm before turning away and leaving the kitchen.

AN

Okay...short.. REALLY SHORT. But c'mon. I gave you a little kisu. You can forgive.


End file.
